Mass Online
by flaming hunter
Summary: They started of as separate games now there, their reality. Dropped in a world they barely understand, these people will have to learn to live. However can they do so, if their existence was never supposed to happen.
1. Chapter 1

In an empty world, an event took place, an event that no one saw or bore witness to other than the animals that live there. High in the sky a floating castle stood and from it griffins, dragons and creatures the likes no one saw before, rained down from the sky.

At the same time thousands of miles away, a city that was completely made up of Non Playable Characters appeared. While at the same time an enormous battle field was brought into existence.

As the people within these areas awoke, they found themselves with familiar yet confusing sensations. Once upon a time they were forced into a death game Named Sword At Line, trape by a madman in a death game where if you died there was no redo death was permanent.

While within the city people awoke to find that the city of San Andreas had become their new home. Filled with creatures that looked Human but obviously weren't.

While in the battle field, Millions of people felt unspeakable horror, at the realisation that their favorite game from the old days had become rea. Call of Duty was now their life.

The word they knew was gone, replaced with an ever changing world that had become their reality. All of them beit Modern World Soldier, Mystical Warrior or even the common City Slinger found themselves with a map that located each of their territories.

Thus this story begins as the players of Call of Duty, briefly made a pact of peace, they found that it wouldn't last an hour. As they soon found themselves fighting for survival, against an incoming invasion of Dragons and Orcs.

Men, Women and children that never used a gun in their lives, now found themselves as the only line of defence.

Yet in this moment of darkness the light of hope shined, old war veterans that played the game, eager to feel as if they could walk again or simply wanted to re live their youth. Found themselves rising to the occasion, as the inexperienced people around them died.

Gamers that spent their lives in first person shooters or even simple assault teams, waged an all out war against a zombie invasion.

In the city of San Andreas, people soon found themselves having to carry around weapons and living together as the N.P.C's around them would randomly shoot anyone around them. Adding to that, a massive flock of Giffins that took to living on the roof tops of the skyscrapers.

While in the floating castle, players soon found themselves tearing thru weaker level monsters, that no longer stayed in their designated areas. However beit by sheer numbers or perhaps the fact that only a few of the original high level monsters remaind. They quickly found themselves at the highest level of the castle.

Only to find it empty, just a single thone in an empty room. As they began to leave a single player decided to sit on the throne and said ''Take us to the city'' with those words the world began to change.

''Bring us down'' he said ''Show me where the people are.''he ordered

Unbeknownst to them, the people that lived within the city saw the castle and received a few set of words ''Go there now.''

While this occurred in the warring zone, near yet far from the city eight enormous Helicarrier rose to the sky, before launching several dozen missiles killing three dragons. The dragon war was over the same day it started.

It just took the lives of one tenth of the people fighting in it.

While within the edges of the war zone the shooters, lead an entire army of Orcs into a Zombie ambush it was long from over, but they needed to retreat and get to the carrier that awaited them their destination Humanity's only city.


	2. Chapter 2

As helicarriers slowly approached the city, they began to notice the surrounding areas. Packs of Wolves fought and killed a giant kangaroo, that had a giant sword on its hands. While in the area surrounding them, laid the bodies of several monsters and wolves.

While hundreds of snakes leaped at a horse in a nearby area. The realization that the world around them was real, started to settle in within the carriers, the feeling of dread and despair began to fill the rooms.

As several players began to turn into children, while others completely became themselves. The feeling of numbness overtook their senses, as the Carriers approached the city, they saw the flying castle.

If a person were to ask anyone except for the Guild, Assault Team, Bets or even the Section leaders, whatever happened during the first three months of their lives in this new world. They wouldn't be able to say.

They were numb, just like people who go thru the death of a loved one, rape or even a simple failure, they were on autopilot, completely forgetting what happened the day before or just plain not caring.

As to what happened those threes lost moths, decision was made. Humanity had just one city and it was the only one that everyone could live in. So all of the dangerous NPC's needed to go, so a large purging of cities Ganges was done.

During this time, planes, helicopters, trains, subways leading to the middle of nowhere were found and were blocked from the other end. Some people would call it genocide, but when the guy you're killing disappears and your own people bleed. There is a clear distinction from what is Human and what's not.

At the edges of the city miniature patrol groups combined, modern soldier with mystical warriors preventing any monster from getting in. While all the while the older players, either enjoyed each others company, or simply found an Npc they liked, that was useful for the moment.

Their food was composed of ether military rations, monster meat, of a variety of crops that grew within the flying castle. At the same time school teachers taught the younger generation everything they could, which was easy considering the city had a set of fully operational schools.

As the months went by, players found themselves expecting families they didn't know they could have. Little by little a feeling of normality settled in, as everyone found new reasons to live.

However now life was divided into six sections, soldier, warrior, doctor, teacher, farmer and city. The last one had everyone that did whatever was needed ranging from farmer, to mechanic they were essential to keep things running and were the cities, as well as the castle's second line of defense.

To the soldiers and warriors, the city and the castle were seen as beacons of light, places that they could retire, grow old and live peacefully. Especially with the population boom, they were having, teenagers in sexsy bodies have no control at all.

Just like that life went on for an entire year and they got use to it. Some even said it was better than their old lives, the thing is no one really could argue, after all the only thing most really regretted was not seeing their families again.

Other than that, their was nothing to regret. So for an entire year nothing changed until a ship came down from the sky and from that ship a lizard that walked on two legs wore armor and had a red patch on its head arrived. It called itself a Krogan.


	3. Chapter 3

Rooknught Bix was one of the last Krogan warlords, that existed before the genophage was deployed. If one were took at him, they would be surprised that someone like him use to be one of the Krogan peoples strongest warriors.

Now unfortunately for him and his crew, they were starved. Four years, stuck in accelerated light travel made it impossible for them to stop and get food. Much less leave the dreadnought they were in.

The thing about space, is that once you start moving you don't stop, so unless you either have a way to slow down and stop your movement or something forcefully prevents any movement. Then you're going to keep going, possibly forever.

Half his crew booth male and female, had either committed suicide or died from starvation ar dehydration. The only reason they had slowed down, enough for them to be able to go down into the miracle world they found, was because they had over loaded the Mass Effect canons and used them in reverse.

When you use a gun there's a recoil, Mass effect canons still have the recoil. So a strong enough recoil either stopped them or killed them, either way it was better than slowly rotting away.

Luckily it slowed them down, but it didn't stop them. So they took their chances and took every drop ship they could, they would start their new lives in this new world. To think that a hit to the engines would do this to them, either way their war was over and his people's uprising had been stopped.

However as their drop ships lowered, they began to notice several oddities. Nearly the entire planet was uninhabited, it had land for the taking. However all across the planet fires burned, massive creatures ruled the skies.

Yet what caught their attention, was the city surrounded by what were rather obvious defense platforms. In all honesty the city was unremarkable, buildings made of stone, concrete, glass, and brief patches of vegetation.

However what caught their attention, was the massive floating mountain next to said city. A spiral shape composed its body, that if his ships hud was displaying correctly, had several beast living on it.

It had two other miniature versions of itself, floating next to it. While at the top a form of a castle laid on it. The castle itself was rather dull by his point of view, after all he had seen the Asaris creations.

However as a leader he saw things strategically. All of this to him could mean one of two things; either a disaster happened and the race that lived here, was just getting their civilization up again or this was a colony world.

So he ordered the remnants of his people to head to the city, while at the same time he ordered them to stay in the air, while he alone would land.

What greeted him were Asari, only that they weren't Asari. Pink skin, black fur, on their heads, with smaller stiffer bodies then the Asari he knew before. There was no doubt in his mind, that he could fight a hundred of them and come out on top, however they had superior numbers and his people were starving.

So he used his Omni tool, to send several mathematical equations their way. Almost instantly screens appeared in front of those Asari. The moment his transmission ended was the moment several streams of light appeared in front of him.

When they banished he was certain he was looking at soldiers, a Krogan knows when he sees a worthy opponent, their blood pumps twice the adrenaline sending them into a berserker rage. However they can control it by not fighting and that's exactly what he did.

They were slightly larger than the ones he sent the equations to, but those eyes had seen a lot of blood. Those bodies spoke of battle experience, in an odd combination of armor resembling an outdated pre Mass Taurian armor.

To a simple steel, that served as a hard body defense. However what struck him, were the miniature creatures flying around them, that and the color of the warriors skin pigments was different the the ones he had originally seen.

No this wasn't just one type like the Asari that only had blue and purple, no this race varied in size and straight and if his assumptions were correct genetics.

Suddenly one of them spoke, yet he did not know which one.''Okay so we have your math, let's see if we can understand each other.'' it was all in perfect Krogan

''Our ship broke down, we would like for a chance to colonize a part of your plant, or if possible live in an area in your city. We offer technology, weapons in exchange.'' Rooknught Bix said

Suddenly an Asari looking creature in a full body, grey steel armor approached him. ''The rules are pretty sticky, for obvious reasons we like to know where everyone is.'' The creature looked at him, like he was expecting him to mess up.

''I've been instructed to handle this like I see fit. You look like a reasonable guy\leader, so I'll tell you what. If you agree to follow the rules; in order to be allowed to live in the city or Castle will let you.'' the Asari like creature said

''Excuse me being so straightforward but what are your terms.''Rooknught Bix asked

The creature smiled and picked up it's hand, pointing a finger up, every time it gave its conditions ''Number one, you'll teach us everything about your weapons and ships. Don't worry will do the same to you. What I mean is will teach you about what we have.''

''Number two all children, once they reach adolescence will have to join the military, in one form or another. We can discuss how or what positions they can take later.''

''Three all females that are carrying young will be removed from the military, if she falls then the male will be moved to the city with his young. Finally and just as important, you will need teachers,doctors and instructors.''

''Do you think you can do that.'' it said

Rooknught Bix simply closed his eyes and said yes. He immediately pressed a button on his Omnitool signaling the waiting ships down. Unbeknownst to him, he and his people just barely escaped death. As several long range mystical arrow users along with the Carrier's main guns were aimed at him and his people.


	4. Chapter 4

Grains of sand, the realm of coding he now inhabited felt like grains of sand. T one point he had been admired, at another he had been hated, and in another he had been forgotten. But who was he, no the question was where was he.

The new world seemed like Earth but it wasn't. The continents, the islands and the wildlife were all there but for some unknown reason, Humans didn't appear. No that wasn't right, the satellites from the old Call of Duty games, that were transferred along with everything else proved that Humanity at least managed to get to the early stages of development.

Meaning that something wiped out an entire species and only that species.

Still it was odd. Yes odd. He had died, but before that he had transferred his consciousness into cyberspace. He had seen the destruction of his masterpiece Sword Art Line [S.A.L] and the rise of Alfheim Online [A.O] . Yet be it his Flying Castle Aincrad, or the World Tree Yggdrasil, the terms were the same the players could not leave, the only real difference was that in the World tree the players could reason, while in Aincrad they stayed dead.

Still it was odd, for an entire year he lived in this new world's cyberspace and grains of sand were changing. At first they were no different from basic coding a bunch of ones and zeros, just like grains of sand. However as the days past and all of the signals began to overlap things started to change.

The city of San Andreas or as the people here now called the Holy city, provided technology such as anything mundane really. Beacle constructions, such as cars to a fighter jet could be built there if the materials were present. Yet it was the city's people, as well as its singular function that drove just how valuable the city was.

The single most important thing the city's people, npc's, as well as the city's itself was; the ability to convince technologies that in any other given form or way would be impossible. For example a [S.A.L] swordsman could equip themselves with a large caliber rifle [C.O.D], that shot magic instead of bullets [A.O]. Something that would take literally years anywhere else.

The second was the city's schools, night clubs, restaurants, apartments and so on. The people here needed a place to live and grow without the fear of death, the new generation that was going to be born soon needed a secure place to grow and learn.

Yes San Andrea's was a holy city it alone held information from the people's original world, information that could easily be forgotten never to be recovered.

So as the grains of sand became more like snowflakes, everyone different from the last, he moved his attention to the sniper military. It was there that he found their true strength, they had the ability to use long range targeting, listening and could pilot anything without even trying.

Still as time went on, the snowflakes changed one by one, Alfheim was merging itself into the world, embedding itself in both the physical realm as well as in cyberspace. Good that meant he could manipulate it, it was then that he noticed how it seemed to be locked.

Its people trapped,until someone from the outside world opened the door for them, so it was up to him to provide them with information. So he did, he gave them the size of the continents, what monsters roamed, even the locations of which places were better to live, or go party.

It was this ack that caught the supposed Fairy queen's attention, who wished to limit the information to the people there. To bad for her, that she was an N.P.C and therefor had no true power over the Humans there. So he gave them Games, Books, and even a way to communicate with the people outside.

Yet it was his time within the flytying trees realm, that he notice its roots were growing down. Soon the tree would be permanently embedded into the world, he gave it one maybe three months for that happen. It would be then and only then that the people there could be allowed out.

The trees mechanick offered people the ability to fly, the ability to control beast in a more profound way than his flying castle did. Yet it was the trees magic that held all the glory, crystal armors that by any other form would be impossible to build. The ability to harness flames, wind and so forth with just a flick of a finger.

He still smiled at the people's reaction to the alien's arrival.

Call Of Duty, his by far was the most useful and also the most complicated. It left its mark all over the world; meaning that there was technology scattered everywhere and it was just a matter of time, before the monsters like the Orks or any other lernd to us it.

The single thought of Orks with shotguns and rocket launchers made him profoundly worried.

Still Satellites, Tanks, Helicopters, Heli Carriers, Missiles, Guns, Military rations, Music, Satellite communication and so on was what it offered. It was this and this alone that offer training to grind the people in to soldiers.

But the ability to adapt and change in a heartbeat was ere it shined, even now the people in the frontlines, were using swords, and guns, while at the sametime were learning about everything. Everything was cataloged instantly, plants, animals, poisons and so on it was useful they would know it and so would everyone else.

Then there was his flying castle, many would say that it didn't have anything to offer, seeing as the other three had everything covered. Advanced hand to hand combat training, as well as the ability to learn any close range training. Extensive farmland, and fishing pools and most importantly of all water, an abundant supply of fresh water to drink.

Yet it was in its monsters that its true value laid, while true nearly all of them left, its guardians remained. It was by accident, that people found out; that if you encountered a boss and didn't have your weapons drown, it would simply let you pass to the next floor. True to their names they were guardians, protectors, in fact some people even left offerings hoping to tame one.

You could say that in a way they had, as even the dreaded skeleton centipede,had children running up and down its back.

Still it was odd, the days turned to months, then before he knew it a year had passed and he was finally going to see the aliens ship. It was odd, he saw the grains of sand become like snow, the snow become like flowers and now the flowers became something like trees.

The ship itself was remarkable, it was losing its orbit day by day. So yes it was damaged,the Krogan didn't lie. So he learned everything, its weapons, its flight capacity and the information that was denied to Humanity.

It seemed the Krogan attempted to conquer the universe and failed, now they were dying sterilized by their enemies. He smiled that opens possibilities, still to subject someone to such a cruel and slow death.

So he learned, it was odd the ship's cyberdefenses were pitiful, advanced yet weak. So he saw them all Asari they looked Human but they weren't, they reproduced by simple touch, yes truly appearances were deceiving.

Salarians it was them that worried him, their willing nss to mess with other species was what troubled him.

Taurian these birds would definitely be trouble, their military life would undoubtedly want to force Humanity into abeyance.

All it took for him to learn everything was four days on the ship, still he needed to plan. To prepare for the incoming war over the horizon. Still as he returned to the Earth the last flying mountain caught his attention, just like the others he could enter it, yet it was empty.

It could only be entered by the people when the world tree was opened, yet all it had were building materials. Not in the conventional sense but in the more game mechanics, the materials and plans to build teleporters, the information required to terraform a planet, as well as a detailed explanation on what would happen when the planet was terraformed.

Yet it was a single message that caught his attention. ''I'm sorry, but do to a younger life's stupidity you and your people were transported to another dimension. Had we returned you to your original home it would have killed both worlds,

Forgive us, I hope that all of the materials required to live and expande will be enough for you. We will never meet and we will never interact, the one responsible has already been executed for his crimes.

I can only hope you forgive us one day.''

After that it explained that the moon over Earth would not spontaneously have life in it, but mars and any other planet would.

Apparently the crime committed, was so heavy that it broke the dimensional walls. Any alien life was originally from the dimension they now called home, however if they used San Andreas, people and entities from the twentieth century would appear.

If they uses the flying castle medible entities would comforth, the same with the world tree. The problem with this was that those people, monsters or even magical creatures would not be N.P.C's.

So the third flying mountain was created to be a type of citadel, as well as an evacuation measure. It connected to all other worlds that had a teleporter ensuring no one would be cut in half, mid transport.

It seemed that things would continue to change. He smiled things were odd and that made them interesting.

So just what would he call himself, Humanity's unknown protector. The Illusive Man sounded right, he could always change it later after all. He smiled


	5. Chapter 5

One by one they walked thru the street, each of them drawing the attention of the locals, they called themselves Humans, fear, fear was something the Krogans new well. Yes the look every creature had when they met with their own deaths, when faced with a stronger opponent, or even when looking at themselves.

The Humans however didn't have that.

As far as he could tell, there were two kinds of creatures living in the city, the Humans and their pets furry critters the information they had received identified them as cats, dogs, dragons, bulls, horses and so on.

The next were the supposed NPC's, the creatures were obviously similar yet different from the Humans. His omnitool quickly identified the two classes, the first had some form crystal in its right arm, the second only had a complete white eye. If they were black eyes and blue skin, then he would have called them Asari.

As they walked thru the city it became abundantly clear the N.P.C's were slaves, or at least servants. In all honesty Rooknught Bix, could care less right now they were headed to a place called; City Hall it would be there that the council would determine, where the Krogans as a whole stood.

The building was unimpressive, a large white building shaped like a cathedral, a statue of one of the Humans, as his omnitool identified them. from the information exchange, was mounted on top of a creature. As they made their way in, a guard gave everyone of the Krogans a simple dagger, telling all of them that they would understand when the moment Bix Was fully prepared to kill this council, he'd be damned if his people would become slaves.

However his thought process nearly stopped when he emerged on the other side, of the large wooden door, into the Council room. A never ending cathedral greeted him, yet there were no walls, floors, or even a roof. Yet there were pillars, and a giant stage, however what caught his attention the most. Was the fact that he could feel the wind blowing, the warmth of the sun's rays and the disorientation of standing in the sky.

Before them stood or better yet several rolls of an audience stool, a total of one hundred, nearly empty seats at the bottom the sign on it was simple [Solo Players], fifty seven occupied seats [or better yet, their occupants stood as Rooknught Bix and his people enter the room,] stood on the second row, the sign that was placed of them was confusing [Retired Players].

The third row, was actually something that quite frankly no one would have expected,considering that it held only thirty seats. [Guild leader, Bets, Section Leaders,] was the sign placed in front of them.

''Welcome, Rooknught Bix please forgive me if I miss spoke your name.'' one of the creatures said, as its form as well as all of the others was placed in shadows

''You said it perfectly, Councillor, but may I ask why is your fom hidden.'' Rooknught Bix said\asked

The Human's head turned side to side and with a wave of its hand the darkness that covered the Councillors banished revealing their forms. ''Please forgive us we meant no disrespect, we just assumed the lights were equal in all the room.'' the Human said, as he drew a dagger

To the Krogans the Council was odd, primitive even but all Krogan lean at an early age to look beyond mere appearances. No these creatures were dangerous, each and everyone had the eyes of a warrior that had seen its share of battle.

They were covered in the most primitive armor, to somewhat sophisticated soldier uniform, however Rooknught Bix knew and so did his soldiers, if the Council chambers were anything to go by, then he would bet his life that those primitive looking armors, were more advanced than what they looked.

He tensed up as the Human drew a small dagger and proceeded to cut one of its fingers, leting a drop if its blood fall to the floor, he noticed that immediately all of the other Councillors did the same. As the drops fell all eyes fell to him and his companions and so they did the same.

The rest of the meeting was by all accounts exhausting but at the end it came down to this. Immediately after the blood ritual did the negotiations begin, however the Humans allowed the Krogans to take a large portion of the South section of the city. The Krogan would help with technology, how to build it and use it, however they were expected to join the form of living here.

Apparently the biggest insult on this planet was to be deemed useless, for example, if one didn't have what it took to be a warrior\soldier, then they could become a farmer, factory worker, doctor teacher. Explorer, the kind that moves out on their own and excavates sort of like an archaeologist, this of course helped map out new areas.

If you couldn't do any of that then you were place in information, just typing whatever they gave you into the servers as well as making paper copies, hell there was even an option, to become a construction worker in the outskirts of the city in order to build several walls.

That was one option everyone caried their weight, until they retired, then and only then could you do nothing. The thing was even those that Rooknught Bix and his people saw were up and about doing something, weather it was making gardens, to experimenting, they refused to sit down and do nothing.

The second condition was pretty basic, all children must go to school regardless. The thing was that the schools were also combat classes, it was odd to say the least. As to the young's care the option was given to either give them to an orphanage or take care of them themselves. They of course opted for the later, however they were still expected to attend school.

The last condition was about the leadership, as the one who spoke for the Krogan Rooknught Bix was given a seat, however he was expected to read up in all of the information beforehand. However the Humans recognized it was too much intel so they let him get about half way thru before he would be allowed to have any major say.

][][

Asuna was a survivor of the Death game Sword art line disaster, at least she was until she was trapped inside the World Tree, by a business associate of her father's. Right now however she held the position of Fairy Princess.

The thing was when the world changed so did the people. For example the people now had real wings, however they could banish them at will. The monsters were real too, however the systems main controller also known as the fairy queen, made dam sure the people were safe.

The thing was that when the messages started coming in, everyone was shocked, another world a real one. Except the thing was that the people outside, refused to use their Helicarriers to get the people out of there, it was just too dangerous. Everyone was outraged and for good reason the thing was the more time passed,the moor it became clear, that they had made the right decision.

Zombies, Orcs, Hurricanes, food shortages were ravaging the world underneath. The city of San Andres, was now seeing construction of five major walls the wall of Santa Maria, the wall of Odin, the wall of Hades, the wall of Dia, and finally the wall of night. Each one was separated by a distance ranging from five hundred to a two thousand mile difference.

It sounded ridiculous but it worked, true they couldn't exactly defeat all of the monsters but they didn't need to. The walls were built as a trap, Santa Maria was the only real defense, because the floating castle provided most of the food.

The would create a wall and slowly build a net from side to side, and as they killed all of the hostiles they would create a safe zone to travel in, using the net as a divider in order to keep themselves safe, until there were no more enemies in the area. Then they would move on to the the next are, the thing was the situation changed again, aliens now lived with those outside.

The world was changing again and those within the World Tree were being left behind. On the plus side, the people that were used by that mad men's experiments were set free by the Fairy Queen. One good thing was, that everyone could message with those outside, hell the Guild leaders just recently were able to hold meetings with the Council outside.

So just how did the decision of those from the outside prove to be the right answer, well it was the same way the aliens that called themselves Krogan proved their worth. One month was the time it took to build and finish the wall of Santa Maria.

A combination of N.P.C's that could work without food or sleep, made the work go ridiculously fast. It had already been a month since the Krogan arrived when the Orcs first attacked, then it was a Zombie horde all and all it was just another day. That was until one of the workers fell into an underground tunnel, the thing lead right up to Santa Maria, and extended beyond the location, the final wall was supposed to be built.

The war lasted for four months. Rats, rats had build those tunnels. They called themselves Skavans, but everyone called them rat people\rat men. The S.A,O players now equipped with machine guns, grenades, as well as some chemical weapons fought like crazy.

While the Call of duty players soon found themselves equipped with a crystalline armor, enhanced by their own military hardware. The used a combination of motion detectors both underneath and above ground. The thing was those machines of theirs detected things hundreds of feet underground.

Tunnels underneath tunnels, the solution was simple. Collapsing them wouldn't work the rats would simply open them up again, so when a zombie hoard was found they were shown the door in. IT was that or the tunnels were filled with flammable gas, and set a blase.

If that wasn't an option well poisonous gas would have to do, either that or Orcs, boy the Orcs really did just want to fight. While all of that happened underground the surface was no better, tanks and helicopters, became the weapon of choice.

Beast tamers soon found themselves controlling entire armies of forest, field and aquatic life, it was just that bad.

The first person shooters, boy were they in demand the ability to take out any target became essential, in the first month the order of assassins was created. God forgive her for believing this but the were what saved everyone.

The Krogan proved their worth, often taking down entire armies by themselves. Their weapons were soon upgraded and boy did they enjoy it. The city was attacked from all sides and soon it would have fallen, had the unthinkable not been done.

Kirito the Black Swordsman, her Husband teleported the dreaded Centipede skeleton into the battlefield under ground, in just two days it ended the war.

Now the wall of Odin finally stands, guarded both above and below ground, and finally the world tree meets the land beneath it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay to answer some questions**

1; Yes I will eventually explain how the real world and Virtual one mixed but be patient, I have to get thru this hole world building phase.

2; Yes the Mass Effect side will show up, but remember these people literally have an entire planets untapped resources. Don't worry tho, **Spoiler wait till Kirito is done explaining and the entire space thing gets going.**

3; As to how tech and stuff like that works, that I can say. Its like this, Call of duty has a lot of technology, be it weapons and so on. The swords and other materials that can use magic, can be combined with that technology.

Somethings combined are clearly better, potions are good, but medigel will clean a wound. So they have to be used together, to prevent infections. Any more of that would be to many spoilers.

4; Therese a lot of game lore I want to exploit, the thing is it has to be done carefully. To much and its a curve stomp, to little and Humanity is to weak, the teleporters, the ability to combine worlds and such not, is something I'm sure everyone wants to see. As well as get explained

Leave your comments and Ill answer your questions.

][[

Asuna slowly stepped thru the city of San Andreas, it was the first time she had been in a real city. At least one that looked Human, the towering concrete buildings, with glass windows, the mixture of cars, trucks, bicycles being driven about.

It was all just so different, compared to the life she had lived the last four years, three months. The vast fields, deep lakes and snowy mountains, of her life in Sword Art Online. Or the thick forest, light patterned fields, magical caves that surrounded the World Tree.

Granted that the Tree itself was enormous,still she couldn't help but feel at home, yet at the same time a little out of place. This wasn't her city, nor was it her world. Yet she walked thru these unknown streets, looking for the man she called her husband.

The red light on her pop out screen, showed her the way. Granted she could have flown, but she wanted to see the city her husband and her daughter called home.

Her long white dress waved as she walked, her long haysel brown hair, moved back and forth with her as she walked. As she slowly made her way to the area, her pop out screen showed she could feel and hear, her thin long sword strapped to her waist.

It's gentle clinking sounds, sounded softly in the background, as a combination of motor and car horns could be heard, near yet far from her. As her eyes caught the sight of a back cloth figure, in an empty park, a smile formed on her face.

His long spiky hair, long black jacket, with a machine gun strapped on his right shoulder. While he still had his black sword carefully placed on his back. As she walked\ speed walked closer to him she saw a smaller figure.

Her long black hair, long white dress, snow white shoes, and joyful dark brown eyes. It was her daughter Yui. She could feel, the tears fall from her eyes and past her cheeks, as she saw a smaller figure run along with her daughter.

It bright red crest on the tip of its head, its sharp fanged teeth, scaly hunch body. Covered in a black armor, with the silver emblem of shaped like two swords.

This was his supposed adopted son.

She stopped walking up to them, when the realisation hit her ''They had moved on.'' She was about to turn and fly away when she heard it. ''Momy!, its really momy!'' Her daughter had seen her. She was about to fly away, when she heard the clanking sounds of small feet running on concrete.

Still she had to run away, yet the moment her wings sprouted, she felt a tug on her dress. Those eyes God those bright\dark brown eyes were so full of joy. ''Just how did she move so fast'' Asuna thought

She looked up to see him, his dark eyes held a feeling of disbelief, as she noticed he now had a scar right above his left eye, but she knew it was him. As the small Krogan child held his ground and only walked when Kirito walked, she could see her husband nearly break down into tears.

''...Hey'' Kirito said

''Hie...I'm sorry' she said, as she was going to run away, only for Yui to hold her in place

''I promise them a day at the park…. Want to sit with us and catch up.'' He said

''...'' She followed him to a small bench as the two children chased each other.

''I tried to contact you but.'' she said

''Sorry I was behind enemy lines back then, so I haven't had a chance to look at all of my messages. Infact most if not all of the mail I get, is mostly information from the Council.'' Kirito explained, before he fell in a tense silence

''Kirito, I know this is the first time we met. I mean truly met, but I'm your wife so if you want to talk. You know about what happened, well I'm here.'' Asuna said

''...Thats right I stopped messaging you when the war started. Are you sure?'' Kirito asked, as Asuna held his hand tighter, as she gave him a stern look

''The truth is I don't remember a lot, or better yet I don't want to remember.'' he said, as he exhaled. ''The one thing I remember the most, is being in the lowest tunnel, it was so dark so cold, had our pop out screens not shown us, who was the enemy and who our allies were we would have killed each other.''

''It was so dark, we couldn't see our hands. We were trapped, buried underground with no one anywhere close to us to provide back up. Then all of sudden they were on us, they attacked from behind and from the front. We used machine guns, shot guns, grenades but they just kept coming, when our guns ran out of ammo, we used tricked out arrows designed by the the ironsmiths.''

He took out a small arrow ''These things, carry something like anthrax or something because they killed anything they touched. Yet they just kept coming, using their dead as shields against the glass.''

''When our arrows ran out, we fell back on what we knew, but they were too many. We honestly thought we were going to die there, until we heard it. The combination of machinegun fire, accompanied by the sounds of flame throwers going off. The drone unite had found us.''

''That's what I remember the most, a combination of toy cars, helicopters, and heavy weapons coming in to save us. Are you sure you want to know, what I remember about the war.'' Kirito asked


	7. Chapter 7

''I don't know when it started, in fact I wasn't even anywhere near the city when the tunnels were found. I was apart of a group that set of and mapped out the surrounding area. Our job was to find and mark the best roots to travel in.''

At night we would hear wolves howling, while at down we would see monkeys running around. An open field surrounded by forests. All and all it wasn't much to see until we finally entered the forest, it was there that we found the Orcs and why they kept attacking us.''

''We used the top of the trees as cover. They had tipsy or huts actually their village was a mixture of the two. They would gather together sing, hunt, fish. This was another group of people entirely, and by their point of view we were, tress passers.''

''At noon the forest became unbearably hot, it made us wonder how the birds, monkeys, snakes and Orks were able to stand it.''

''It was a week in when we got the call, all units were being called in. No one was supposed to be left behind. The order was simple avoid all fighting and teleport back. Something had the Council spooked.''

''I don't know how I felt, when I saw the entire east side caved in. It was like seeing one of the digger pits. You know the ones people use to gather dirt or rock from. Yeah, it wasn't just one part it was literally the entire east side.''

''Imagine coming home, only to see a helicopter dropping oil barrels that exploded the moment they hit the ground. That's when I first saw it, a swarm of rats, charging to the surface only to be cut down by a combination of grenades and machine gun fire.''

''We would wear gas masks, whenever we went under ground. You see dirt would get into our lungs if we didn't.''

Asuna could see Kirito tremble as he spoke.

''I don't know how it happend, if one of our guys or if the rats broke a gas line, but I do know when it exploded. I could hear the screams of women and children being burned alive. Those things actually had the nerve to sound like us, even though they ate their wounded and their dead.''

''To be honest I don't remember a lot, I don't even know when the Council first started using Zombies as weapons. But I do remember the day the war ended, Yui had told me that we could use one of the guardians, but it would be highly risky.''

''I remember seeing, its skeletal body dig itself out of the ground, killing everything around it. Then dig itself back in, up and down. Its spiky legs shooting back and forth and the screams of mercy those rats yelled.''

That's how the war ended.'' Kirito finally finishes, as Asuna could only hug him

][][]

Else where in the Council chambers.

''So we really can't do anything about this?'' asked a woman with long black hair, a blue colored crested star, on a red medieval armor. Her large brown eyes held an extremely obvious look of annoyance.

''I'm afraid that we could not even if we knew how.'' answered Rooknught Bix, now wearing a light gem like pads over his dark blue armor.

''Listen you two, we get it, we get it. The floors are moving, hell the damn thing keeps changing patterns, it's making everybody nauseous. Fracking foliage, keeps popping up everywhere, then it keeps disappearing.''

''Plus the room keeps going up and down, hell were actually getting altitude sickness. Anyway it should stop, when the Tree finally fully unites with the world.'' explained a woman, with pointy ears, long blond hair. A smooth silk dress, but her most distinguishing feature; was the set of long angelic wings she had.

''Forgive us, if we seem rude to you. I know it must have been hard on all of you, being trapped inside the world tree. But it's been a hell these last couple of months.''

''As we all can see every Guild leader, Section leader, is present. As for where negotiations are concerned, we all agree that nothing changes from the way we do things. Now for the issues that concern all of us.'' said a man, wearing a tuxedo

''We can't feed everyone. As things stand sending people or N.P.C's out to gather fruits or animals is in adviced. Most of the Flying Castles animal and vegetation is rather limited for obvious reasons. Just like us Monsters need to eat.''

''Were also low on Healing Potions, Doctors. The N.P.C's are great surgeons and all. Plus we also have, a couple of doctors that were logged in when we were sent here. But those damn rats taught us, we don't enough.'' Said a man, wearing an vanced metalike exoskeleton, witches sides were covered in a medieval armor.

''The last issue we have, is the land separating the wall of Odin, from Santa Maria. Because of the war,the land itself is either heavily poisoned, had its nutrients burned beyond use or infested with Zombies. Add to that that a lot of weaponry and machinery has been recovered, from there.''

''As it stands it's going to be a while before it's even remotely useful.'' said a person, completely covered from head to toe in green armor.

''We are aware of that. As of this moment all of the Fairy Guilds ranging from the war like Salamanders, to the craftsman Dwarves are prepared to help. Even as we speak our N.P.C's are providing food and medicine'' Said a woman with long pointy ears, wearing a long brown dress and green under shirt.

''The problem arises when the Ironclad players [ Flying Castle] aren't able to use magick. So we don't know how, their bodies will react to the prolong use of magic. Furthermore, we also have the issue of the recently introduced option that says wings, no wings.''

''This isn't a game and flying can easily tire anyone out. We had a lot of injured people\farys.'' she says

''We also have the issue, that with this option anyone can use magic. The fact that both Call of duty and Ironclad weren't meant to have magic. Is a problem in itself.'' she finally finishes

''As it stands, the outside world is too dangeruss. Even know, the last castle is being explored, and a new option has just opened up.''

''We have an option no one has considered, for the moment the Orphanage and the schools have been moved to the castle. But soon room will become a problem, even if the trees opened up for us all.'' said Rooknught Bix

''You're siriusly considering building a castle on the Moon.'' asked another councillor

''What other option do we have, a secure location to live in, plus the added bonus to experiment and add in weaponry. If anyone has another option, I'm all ears.'' said Rooknught Bix

''...''

''So it's either a planet full of monsters, filled with zombies, mostly poisonous plants, or the risk of bringing in another world here. ''

''...''

''So it's decided we're going to the moon.''Rooknught Bix said


	8. Chapter 8

At the park

Suddenly the sounds of children laughing and small feet running, catches the attention of Asuna and Kirito. As three Krogan warriors wearing red power armor take the sides of the park.

''Lord. Kirito it's a pleasure to see you again'' one of the Kroga said, as the children suddenly stopped and bowed their heads, before running to the jungle gyms at the park.

''It's a pleasure to be able too see you again King Kirito'' said another Krogan, wearing a medieval black armor, combined with a form fitting, arm guards from it's original power armor.

'King?'' Asuna asked

''He is the father of the Cardinal Yui, making him the king of the flying castle. Which is currently being used to protect us.'' said the same Krogan wearing the black armor

''Please excuse us. You are one of the people that have come from the World Tree. My name is Bartakno and the one in the black armor is Sacaro. We are the joined caretakers, of the Krogan children that have yet to grow. Bartakno said

''They take care of the Krogan orphans.'' said Kirito

''Bartakno, Sacaro, this is Asuna my wife.'' Kirito said

No believing what they just heard. ''Lord Kirito, surely you're messing with us. She is a Fairy, please excuse me for saying it but. If what you say is true then, it would be a political nightmare.'' Bartakno said

As an awkward silence settled in. ''Please excuse us. Lord Kirito,'' said Sacaro as he and Bartakno left to attend to watch the children

''...''

''...''

''Mommy!'' a small voice, snaps them out of their tense silence. As Yui runs up to Asuna, being followed by the small Krogan child. Her joy filled smile, along with the innocent eyes, made Asuna hug her tightly.

''Let's take a walk.'' said Kirito, as he held the Krogan boy's head in his left hand. Only for a pop out screen to appear in front of him. ''Tauro, could you go with your mom and Yui I'll catch up to you guys in a moment.'' Kirito said, to the Krogan boy

As he gave Asuna, a firm yet pleading look, she simply smiled and welcomed the boy to her side as she turned around and began to walk with both her daughter and Kiritos son. As they began to walked, the boy began to run ahead of them.

''Yui, I know it's been awhile since we seen each other but, has your dad been acting strange.'' Asuna asked

Slowly Yui loses her smile. ''He doesn't sleep with the lights of anymore. If he sleeps he wakes up covered in a cold sweat.''

''But the thing is almost everyone, that fought in the war, is doing the same thing. Sometimes he can't seem to remember what happened during the times he was fighting, even know the Council won't let anyone have any potions.''

''There were times when sleep was impossible and potions recover stamina and remove the need for sleep. So they were over used, to tell you how bad it was. When they had to go to the bathroom they had to do it as a group or from somewhere high.''

''Because the rats would attack them.'' Yui explained\ told

''Do you have any videos of what happened?'' Asuna asked her

''I'll send you the videos, but mommy there not that many.'' Yui said as, sheforwardd the videos to Asuna

As a pop out screen showing four videos, appeared in front of Asuna, she thanked Yui and told her to go play with her brother so he doesn't run off to far. The moment Yui left, Asuna pushe play.

[][Video 1]

The destroyed remains of wrecked field are shown, the broken rocks and burned trees can be seen littering the entire area. As a soldier in power armor, combined with a dragon scaled, medieval shield on his back can be seen.

As he walked forward, the ground in front of him collapses. Suddenly a tidal wave of white, black and brown fur charges at him. Only for the one with the camera, to bombard them with thousands of miniature grenades and explosive potions.

Asuna could see small helicopters, shooting machine gun fire at the incoming wave. As she saw the broken remains, of the rats dead, be pushed forward by the ones behind them. Asuna was only thankful, that the video didn't have sound.

When she saw rats actually bite the dead eating them. She almost vomited, when they finally reached the soldiers with the shield. Those rat people swarmed them and actually laugh as they swarmed, staved the soldiers as they actually ate the soldiers.

She was horrified, as she saw one of the soldiers eaten alive, before their self destruct bombs went off.

It was odd to say the least, when the blood of the dead actually ran down the opening the rats came out of. That was before a combination of anthrax and Hell fire rained down from the sky

[Second video]

A group of Krogan stood their bodies covered in scars. Bleeding all over, as an incoming wave of rats went toward them. She could see the resignation in their eyes, before they became enraged and willingly thrue themselves at the incoming enemies.

Asuna could see the rats biting and stabbing the Krogan, only for their armored bodies to stop the rats swords.

She bore witness to the brutality of the Krogan, as they tore thru the rats numbers. As they bit of the Skavan's heads, actually using the enemy's own shields, swords and poisoned arrows against them. Before they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, the enemy had.

][Video 3]

The inside of tunnel could be seen, the dirt walls only light up by the lights of a small car. As the tunnel exit is seen, Asuna is horrified to see the tunnel is actually somewhere high up, where the area below is moving.

It was one of the Rats nesting grounds, she could see when small car drove over the edge only to explode setting the entire tunnel ablaze.

[Video 4]

The entire battle field can be seen, now wrecked beyond repair. When all of a sudden a massive skeletal bodied, shoots out of the ground. Only for it to immediately burrow back in, unfortunately this video did have sound.

She could hear the people cheering, and the screams of terror, of the rats as the saw their death assured. The same thing continued even beyond the location where the wall of Odin was supposed to be in.

The problem was, the attack continued way past, the area where the wall of Night was supposed to be. The final image of the video was; the Skeletal Centipede take residence above and below the wall of Odin, setting it as its new territory.

][]

As Kirito caught up to his family, he found himself embraced with Asunas arms holding him tightly. Just like that the days past and slowly but surely, the people began to rebuild. The Fairies combination of magic, with the City's ability to mix anything, a way to cleanse the poisoned Earth was found.

Unfortunately, it also removed the nutrients that remained, so fertilizer was needed along with special care. So farmers soon found themselves with even more responsibilities than before.

While the Council, prepared one of the Krogans drop ships to fly to the moon.

][][

A small Krogan ship drop ship flew above the Moon, it's bulky red, metal-like body shook as it began to lower itself on to the Moon's surface. It's five occupants, were driven by a combination of excitement, fear and the simple need to explore.

Each and everyone of them, knew that the ship they were on, did not have the fuel necessary for another trip. As the three Human occupants, looked onto the barren wasteland that would be their new home. Their tomb, should they fail.

Their red space suits were modified Space suits, altered by the City's inhabitants. The space suits bulky forms, were now form fitting. No longer did they restrain any of the user's movements, to say that the people wearing the suits were conferrable, would be an understatement.

The image of the world beneath them, seen from the Moon's surface. The blue marvel they called home, was ''beautiful'' in their own words.

While their Krogan companions, were both content and some would say happy. After all why wouldn't they be. They had arrived to their new home, their new world, in a larger version of the tiny ship they had just used.

To them seeing, space again was only a dream. After all they had seen the rebellion be put down, their people effectively castrated. Their world's lost and now most likely, owned by another's race.

Still they were excited. Their mission was an odd one; build a small wall and drop a strange floor they were transporting. The floor was simple, a twenty by fifty foot long white floor, with a small blue diamond pattern. This was to be used as the teleportation platform, a quick and simple way, to travel from the planet-to the moon.

So when they were all done with the sight seeing and they dropped off, the white floor, they began to work on the wall. Unfortunately for them a mistake was made, they had built a small wall, a wall that was in all words the basic outline of a castles. Combining that with the Krogan's technology, the magic of the teleportation floor\platform and a mixture of the three was brought forth.

So while they rested inside their drop ship, and waited for the rest of the day to end, they failed to notice that they had left; what could be describe as the bare essentials and nothing more. So when the day ended and the Moon was covered in a white glow, did a castle appear.

Its dust covered floors, walls, machinery and magical text shook as they appeared on the moon that would serve as their new home. However in its debris littered walls, a woman stood confused, her long white hair, pale skin, long silver gown, shined within its walls.

Queen Serenity, was her name; she was similar Yui of the Flying Castle, the Angelic Fairy Queen of the World Tree. Or if one were to be so bold, the consciousness, of the man that now called himself the Illusive Man.

In essence she was a Cardinal program. Yet unlike the others, her power only controls the inside of the castle that was her home. At least that was the case until now, the moment the shift happened, she immediately began to inspect the area.

As she scanned the vast halls, littered with the remains of the armors of the long dead soldiers from a time long gone. Its massive library had its books thrown all over the floor, its tables now broken pieces of wood.

So as she continued to scan her home, she began to notice certain oddities. For one the restricted rooms were no longer sealed, the second one; was that the Earth was strangely silent, and finally she was now somehow able to travel outside of the castle's walls.

It during her exploring, that she noticed several objects that shouldn't be on the Moon's surface. The first was a wall in an area of the castle, where it shouldn't be, after all-a wall in the middle of a room is useless, especially if the wall is only half way across the room and if that wall has a door in it.

Add to that, the room it was in was quite literally a set of rocks surrounding the wall. The second oddity on the outside, was a platform with a kind of magic that she hadn't encountered before and finally was the small transport ship that hovered above the Moon.

As she hacked into the drop ships systems, she saw a mixture of Human and Yoma like creatures as the ship's inhabitants. Normally for her this would have been normal, except they were on the ship as friends laughing and drinking together. From what she had seen, the Yoma either enslaved or killed everything they came a cross.

Yet these treated the Humans as comrades\ equals.

Still she continued to scan her surroundings, so when her powers located the quickest route to the Earth, she noticed something even stranger. That mysterious wall actually lead to a room separated from the Earth, yet that room lead to three different locations, a castle, a tree and finally a city on Earth.

While at the same time the platform lead directly to the Earth. It was this action that caught the other three Cardinals attention.

]]][

Stars, stars that vended to her will, surrounded by a vast darkness that was her new home. A bast patterned floor, that expanded eternally ever changing. To many this place would be nightmarish, but to her it was quite comfortable.

Her long white Angelic wings shined in her lonely room, somehow making her long haisel hair waive. Which was odd because there no wind where she was.

She had been analyzing her people's psychological patterns when she noticed her previous hosts information. It was troubling to say the least, but it was her now updated information, regarding the man that was her Husband.

The man was prone to emotional outburst, he quite literally; was prone to do one thing, only to drop it and do something else . Then he would complain when his original ask was hampered later on.

Now the problems with the man increased, his traumatic experiences in the war made him even more inconsistent. Adding to that the fact that he was placed in a position of true power.

The castles Cardinal was sentimentally compromised and it would be dangerous to her people, along with her own.

As she continued to analyze everything and prepare for any incoming disaster she noticed something had forced its way into the Council chambers. That, that was something she could not tolerate.

][]

One by one they managed to teleport on to the Moon's surface, and were both amassed and disappointed. What greeted them was the sight of a long dead civilization, a castle by all shape and forms. A castle that closely resembled, medieval Europe architecture, mixed in with a combination of Japanese designs.

So as they met with the team from the drop ship, they began to explore the castle and were thoroughly disappointed. In rooms were covered in pieces of debris from the now nearly nonexistent sealing.

In some areas the floors were nearly impossible to go into. They were covered\barricaded, by what appeared to be random things, almost as if someone was trying to keep something out. That worried them. ''Did it die out along with this kingdom, was it brought with it and if so how do they kill it.''

So as the days went by, they began to look into the library books, each one held information that they could barely understand. Technology obviously existed, as there were some areas of the castle that still had power, unfortunately they had no way to know what these machines did.

For all they knew it could be a light switch or it could activate an unknown weapon. All in all everything was interesting only that it wasn't what they wanted. There were no plants, no animals and worst of all it had a barely sustainable atmosphere.

That is until their pop out screens, finally deciphered the Castles language. A box in the main hall, that still had some power, so when they turned the machine on it immediately covered the moon in a surprisingly powerful atmosphere.

So as the days past, they cleaned the rooms and uncovered some lost artefacts they began to understand where they went wrong. As it turns out setting up the teleportation platform, actually hampered and altered the scan, that would choose the place that would be brought forth.

However it became fully apparent that any foreign material would alter the summoning of the locations that would be summoned. The Krogan and their ship was the final factor needed for this castle to appear.

Lastly as things stood there was an abundant amount of blasters and lost technology that they had to figure out. So a combination of N.P.C's and small machines were taken to the Moon in order to restore the castle.

Unfortunately the people on Earth still needed food and as things stood the planet was just too dangerous. So they would do the unthinkable, one final mission would take place and a small drop ship would be sent to Mars.

This trip would literally take weeks, because drop ships weren't meant for this kind of travel. From there a small pod, would drop a small tree on to the planet and remove everything foreign from the area.

So just like that the events took place, except that the Councillors and the exploration team made one small mistake. On Mars there were the remains of an ancient alien race, understandable because they had no way of knowing this.

So what was brought forth, was a world similar to Earth, only that it was covered in forest with some areas meadows and deserts. However as they began to set up the teleportation platform, the were met with the planet's dominant life form.

It was a planet ruled by Apes, apes that enslaved Humans.


	9. Chapter 9

][]]End of the age of Chaos\Confusion. Star of the age of unity\rebuilding][]][]

Do you ever get the feeling that the world changes far too quickly? That you could be swept away at any moment or be left behind, while everyone else around you keeps moving forward.

For a Krogan, war was what matters, the thrill of battle, the feeling that your senses, scream when you know you could die at any moment. Then came the Salarians, creatures with big heads, weak bodies, but with good speed.

They came from the sky and offered the Krogan weapons, tools, wonders they had never seen. Before the knew it, the Krogan as a whole were surrounded by creatures of all shapes and sizes, the thing was all good things come at a price.

So just as easily as it was given, just as easily it was taken away. All of a sudden his people were involved in a war, a war they shouldn't have ever been apart of. Of course they won and everything was at peace, the thing was the Krogan breed, at an accelerated rate compared to other races. So room on any planet soon became problematic, food was scarce and all of these supposed friends made, they refused to help.

So his people did the only thing they could, they took what they could, and stole several planets. So how did they respond, they used a weapon a weapon of such cruelty that no one could defeat it.

They attacked he Krogans reproduction, sure they could have lessened the birth rate, but that would have been too kind. So instead they nearly eliminated it entirely, so now out every hundred children born, only one would live.

It didn't matter that his people ignored non combatants, it didn't matter that they even went as far as to return any wounded back to their people, no all that they saw was a pack of wild uncontrollable animals.

That's how they arrived here, on this world the Humans call Earth, Dirt. There was no doubt in his mind that something big happened here, or at least a planet near this one.

If there's one thing these multi colored, fur headed creatures care for is loyalty. Rooknught Bix knew that and so did every other Krogan with him. If there were two big no's on this planet everyone agreed on it was this. Don't ever kill any person and 2 betrayal isn't easily forgiven.

In their time here, three things have been learned or should he say, three things remain undiscovered.

1A] The N.P.C's synthetics, that looked like the Humans but aren't, they think, they act, but they don't feel pain, in fact they don't feel anything. Several of the Humans use them for labor, if they were alive Rooknught Bix would have called it slavery.

The thing was how could something that didn't have a brain, internal organs, or vital fluids be alive. So they were used as pleasure slaves by both men and women, in fact several of the Humans had entire harems made of the ones they preferred.

2a] C.N.P.C's. The C meaning Crystalline, these these were special, they were classified as People, they didn't reach the Human status, but they had every right the Humans had. They're also known by another term Baby makers, during the war a lot of N.P.C's were sent to alleviate the soldiers stress.

No one knows who the boys fathers was, but everyone agreed they needed to protect them, both the mother and the child. Easily identifiable by a crystal bracelet on their right arms, the moment their discovered, they're separated from the rest of the N.P.C's. Those found in one of the Humans harems are to be set free immediately, the thing is most of them choose to stay.

Emotional to a fault, many stay with their masters for one reason and one reason only. They're safe, they've seen the war, they've seen how the Humans deal with insubordination and the one place, to truly be safe from the Humans, is behind another Human.

So as he sat on the roof, in one of the Krogans district restaurant buildings and gazed at the flying fortress he continued to wonder. That is until he heard a voice.

''Councillor, it has been a while since the last time we've seen you here.'' said a Krogan, wearing a blue and black striped over all.

Rooknught Bix could only smile, the man before him was at one time, the greatest strategist he knew, a true veteran of nearly a dozen wars. Deadly- ruthless-skilled beyond what was required and more. Now however, he was just a simple restaurant owner.

His widened jaw exposing his numerous fangs would have made any weaker race recoil in fear, but to another Krogan the man was simply smiling.

''It's been a while my friend, so tell me why are you just standing there, aren't you going to join me for lunch.'' Rooknught Bix said

Slowly taking a seat in front of Rooknught Bix, the other Krogan spoke. ''It's been a while my friend, we hardly ever see you any more. The little ones wonder if they will soon be sent to fight.'' The restaurant owner said as his cheerful voice, became serious as he spoke.

''Soon my friend.'' Rooknught Bix said, as he looked at the other krogan and remembering the face, he made when he discovered that the Humans potions removed some of the Genophage. So as a result, if before the Krogan had a hundred children but only one survived, while all the others died.

Now twenty five children lived, it wasn't much but it was a start. ''So tell me what has been going on, since we haven't seen each other in so long.'' Rooknught Bix said

[][]

Elsewhere

She could feel the sun's warmth as it touched her skin, the weight of her combat best on her body, suddenly be hit her. The cool air entering her lungs, she could feel her skin tighten, as the cool wind touched her skin.

She began to notice that everyone around her was doing the same, it was like they were starting to wake up from a dream. She could feel something hot fall, as the events she was forced to live thru.

One moment she was using her grand fathers old computer and was trying and to use the controls with the old machine. Then the next thing she knew, she was caught in an explosion.

The sounds of bombs falling, the screams of confusion coming from the other players. God it was all so much ''Why , why did she begin to feel this now, why did she remember every thing, couldn't those memories be left forgotten'' she screamed to herself

The memories of the players suddenly screaming the names of shows, Pokemon-Dragon Ball Z- Tekken and so on. She could remember the info screen that marked enemies and seeing the red marks turn blue making them Allies.

Soon after that the players stopped shooting at each other, but just because the players stopped killing each other, didn't mean that the N.P.C's stopped. So they were forced to fight in a hopeless war, outnumbered and outclassed. Both in weapons and in skill.

She could still feel the recoil from the first time she shot someone, with her machine gun. The explosive sounds, that made her ears ring. Seeing both Players and .N.P.C's scream in agony, when she was forced to shoot them or when she was forced to stave them to death.

''It was self defense, God it was self defense'' she said to herself. She could remember, how hopeless they felt when they saw the blue markings, disappear one by one. Then it happened, it was like a horrifying miracle, that fell from the sky. And just like a miracle, it was terrifying.

The scorching flames of Hell burning everything around her and seeing hundreds of missiles hitting those monsters. The thing was, she couldn't remember how she got to the city in the first place.

She could hear the people around her vomiting, crying, as the smell of the cool dirt hit her nose. As she began to feel herself break into a cold sweat and remembering the war with the Rat men, and seeing her team overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

It was at that moment, that she felt a small tug on her left leg, as she looked down and saw her adopted son John. He wasn't her son and God she was only fifteen, no now she was sixteen and she was his mother.

She Samantha Sheppard, survivor of the age of Chaos and the Time of Confusion. Was a mother, to a boy, whose mother she herself order to her death. So as they stood on top of the recently completed wall of Odin, he in his new blue run engraved armor and her in her, brown and green mixed military uniform.

Seeing John point at the distance forest far away from them, while behind them the city of San Andreas stood, safely surrounded by the wall of Santa Maria. She had heard rumors that Santa Maria was going to have Fay defenses added to it. Meaning that the thing would have, an endless supply of drone soldiers to help defend it.

So as she turned around and looked at the near desolate remains, of the land inside the wall of Odin she bowed that nothing would hurt her son. She could feel it, she would have to be an idiot not to and by the looks of it so did everyone else. Something was happening, something big.

[][]

ELSE] Else wear

In an empty room without sound, smell, color or light an event took place as the room was suddenly filled with an explosion. As a blue sky filled the room, with the sun lighting the room at the distance, and its clouds filling the room, giving it some form of comfort to the empty room.

From this blue sky, came a small girl, her long black hair, blue eyes and shiny white dress, all came together with the bright smile she wore.

''It started'' she said, to no one ''We can't help them any longer, their bodies are almost completely mixed with their avatars.''

At that moment snowflakes fell all around her and a man wearing a white coat, short brown hair and of Asian descent. ''You did what you could Yui, emotionally speaking nearly all players have to handle everything on their own. From here on now, even my ability to limit their technology will be nearly impossible.'' he said

''Illusive man, we will not directly interfere unless it's absolutely necessary.'' said a woman's voice, as runes spin beneath, as well as all around them. As the form of a woman, with angel wings appeared.

''We have to interfere Fairy Queen, if we don't then massive errors will be made.'' Said the Illusive man ''However we should continue this conversation later, seeing as our guest has finally arrived.'' He said, as a woman with long white hair that reached down to her feet, she was dressed in a long white gown, with peach skin and purple eyes. ''Queen Serenity I believe.''

][]

''Order brings forth Chaos, just like Chaos brings forth Order.'' said the Fairy Queen ''All it takes for one to arrive at this conclusion, is for one to look into any creation story.''

''If you think this is a lie, take a look at the first sentences, paragraphs or even for that matter, look at the beginning part of the stories. At the beginning there was nothing, then God created everything.''

''Many would argue that it was a time of great Order. For example the beginning; there was nothing, yet many would say that at this point, things were Orderly because there was nothing to cause problems.'' ''Yet at this time, people would argue to the opposite because of the same reason.'' said the Illusive man

''The thing is, that in the time that followed everything had a row to play. However people would argue that it was a time of great Chaos, there was mayhem and randomness everywhere. The world was just getting made so there weren't many rows to fill.'' finished Yui

''I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with my arrival here.'' asked Queen Serenity

''Haven't you noticed it, you're at the beginning of the story.'' said the Illusive man

''Just look around you, the world is in a state of Chaos. Animals that weren't supposed to exist, now inhabit places they weren't supposed to. Throwing the planet's ecosystem out of order and the Humans in it have had their bodies heavily modified against their will.'' the Illusive man finished

''...''

''If you want the answer to your question, look at the world and look at a mirror. You weren't supposed to exist here, but now you do.'' said Yui

''So the question is Queen what will you do. Will you help us guide Humanity or will you try to do your own thing. However should you do to much, remember there are three of us and one of you.'' said the Fairy Queen, as Queen Serenity' eyes hardened with the all too obvious threat.

][]

Meanwhile in the Council chambers

''Did you get the report.'' said a man in black tuxedo

''Yeah, apparently there's all kinds of vegetation there. From the images and small videoclips, the away team sent the planet has an abundant food supply. The soil alone, could fix the problems inside the Wall of Odin.'' said another in blue armor

''So what will we do. We need food, animals,medicine and as things stand we don't have the numbers to send in. said a woman in military armor.

''We do have one option. We use the player killers to clear ot the area and we can make it some sort of quest.'' answered the one in the black tuxedo

''We would do that, but wouldn't that be unethical? I mean the Ape men are primitive, they're barely at the bronze age.''said a fairy in red armor

''For a Salamander to say no to battle is unusual, but you're right, however need I remind you. that we made that same mistake with the rats. Look at what that led to.'' said a woman, seated in one of the solo players chairs.

''True, we did underestimate them. But has anybody thought of the repercussions of sending a bunch of kill happy, bastards in there. Just so that they can kill to their heart's content, so we can go in and take these people's land.'' said a Dwarf wearing as golden armor

''Excuse me, but am I the only one this room that has seen Planet of the Apes, that planet is not theirs it's ours. Or better yet, it belongs to the Humans there, some douchebag made the monkeys super intelligent and then they went kill all Humans.''

''So what's the problem?'' asked a woman, dressed in a nightgown

''The problem is everyone else's reaction. No one in this room cares if we kill a bunch of Monkeys, however everyone else does.'' The Krogan alone would most likely argue against it and then their are the idiots that don't want to ruin the wildlife in the area.''

''They're right, but nobody really cares about that right now. Right now we need food and those Monkeys have it. Then finally we're sending in criminals to kill innocents with, no way of controlling them. That alone is bad.'' said a man, in an armor half colored black and the other half white

''So we control them. Give them a reason to obey us. I say if they due a certain amount of missions they get to go free. That should do it.'' said Rooknught Bix, as he walked into the meeting

''Just to be clear, you're okay with this?'' asked the man in the tuxedo

''Yes. Plus the exploration team was attacked, we could call it self defense. No one should argue.''answered Rooknught Bix

''Okay then it's decided the Suicide squad will be sent to Mars to deal with the Apes, and just in case bring back any remaining Humans from there. Everyone here okay with that, no arguments, good. So we all agree sending N.P.C's so the public doesn't hear about our initial stages.'' said a Fairy woman wearing a golden robe, and pixie like wings

No one argued and no one complained. ''Then we are agreed, tomorrow we kill a lot of innocent people. Go I feel like afreak'ingconquistador, I need a shower I feel dirty.'' said the same Fairy woman

[][][

Meanwhile in the realm both joined, while at the same time separated from the Council room.

As grains of sand became snow and the snow became flowers Queen Serenity was hit with a horrifying revelation. Originally she didn't matter, her daughter, her kingdom and all of its people didn't matter, they were just toys for the people here to enjoy.

Yet in these moments of despair a thought hit her, originally they did not matter, but that no longer the case. She could see the Moon in all its glory and on it she could see the people making repairs to her castle. So she acted or better yet said, the one thing that came to mind.

''I want complete control of the Moon, after all it is mine and I want to speak to the people.'' QueenSerenityi said

Instantly all of the other three said ''Denied.''

''Sorry the Moon belongs to you, but it is I who has been making it livable. You can see it can't you small patches of grass are starting to grow even now. I do the same thing on Earth, but let's be honest these things take time.'' said Yui

''All communications are controlled by me, not in the conventional sense but in the sub level.'' seeing the Queens confused look the Illusive Man explains.

''Queen surely you noticed it, when a world is brought here, there is usually no problem because there's no way for anything to follow. The information we received explains that if we or should I say they, bring in something too important or were to keep bringing things in from the same place, then the dimension will have a chance to track things back here.'' the Illusive man finishes

''How, I thought we were all just fictional characters, bits of data and simple information easily disposable just by erasing all information''Queen Serenity said

''That's true, but there's a point where reality meets fantasy, meaning we can't just simply ct the information. Plus we don't have any real way of knowing what world will be brought in.'' said Yui

''In order for us to control things or should I say stabilize things, we have to make direct contact with said abilities\data. Magic and racial diversity is what I control. You can blame me for the people's lack of feelings during the last two years.''

''Human bodies don't adapt that quickly, all it takes is for you two simply look back in those last couple of years. Players that used female avatars, but are male themselves have become a mixture of the two. Their bodies became physically leaner, they live longer, their bodies became stronger.''

''Think of it like this, when people exercise their bodies go through some pain and they need to keep exercising. But what happens when they don't keep exercising and the pain keeps increasing every day. Keep this in mind this happened to the regular players as well, so the pain would have killed them all'' the Fairy Queen finishes

''Look they're beginning to move, so what will you do'' All three of them asked, all at once to Queen Serenity.

''Give me control of all Moons, as long as I exist no one will abuse of our power anywhere near there.'' Queen Serenity answers

''Agreed, your role wile be restraints'' said the Illusive man, immediately disappearing afterwards

''However, you will only rule over the Moons in spiritual sense, you'll need an avatar.'' said the Fairy Queen before banishing.

''Time's up we have to go by by.'' said Yui as she banished

So the room was left empty and dark as it had once been before the meeting began. Yet immediately after a stream of lights filled the room. Like different streams of rivers, each with its own color, mass and density, representing magic, technology gravity and so forth did Queen Serenity truly understand her new role.

][]]

The next day, in a room filled with fifty seven people, twelve Krogan and several N.P.C's.

''Listen up, I have an offer for you all. One if you say yes you'll get to kill you hearts content, however you will be strapped to repeated bombs killing you each time.'' said a voice

''If you say no then you stay here, say yes and finish three missions and you can go free. Anyone saying no give a step back.'' said the voice, however seeing no one moved Samantha Sheppard walked into the room.

''You'll be teleported to the drop sight, protect the construction crew , they will be setting up a defensive wall. Any Humans, Human N.P.C's you are not to touch, everything else if it's not a Krogan do whatever you want. So you Furys have fun.'' Samantha Sheppard finishes.

][][]

A gentle mist filled the dark room, as the lights begin to blind the prisoners in the cells. Each and every cell could be called a wooden cage, yet at the same time they could easily be called luxury hotel room. Seeing as they had a bed, a tv, a shower with hot and cold water, a toilet and a mini fridge. However their inhabitants had no contact with any other living being except for the tv.

Yet as the mist settled in, their weapons and armors that had been taken from them during the war with the Skavans, was being returned to them, seeing that the deal given to them was indeed real both Humans and Krogan alike smiled, their united grins appear ever so sinisterly.

Each and every one of them knew they were disposable, spare parts that could be easily tossed aside, yet at the same time were ever so useful. And that what they liked, after all they lived for battle and the killing.

As Samantha Sheppard watched the events in front of her go about, she could only recall the events that happened a couple of hours before. The memory of her and a man in a tuxedo on top of a skyscraper played in her mind.

''Hard to believe, that it's all falling apart don't you think.'' said the man in the tuxedo

''Yeah we're running out of food and over half the people are going thru their withdraw from the recovery potions.'' Sheppard answered

''Look I'll be clear with you. So take a deep breath and brace yourself because what you're about to her is going to shock you.''

''A while ago the second castle opened, however there wasn't anything except building materials and information. Information about how we got here, however we also receive information of how to bring what we needed here.''

''Sheppard we have a castle on the moon, furthermore like the World tree and the flying castle were finding that it too has a Cardinal program. The thing is we still haven't found it. Sheppard we brought in a second world here, on Mars however it no a good one.''

''Our exploration team was immediately attacked, luckily for them the Apes were severely unprepared for the kind of firepower they had. Your job is to lead a suicide team and secure the area where the teleportation platform is, then expand and protect the workers, that will be bringing in food from there.''

''Samantha listen for everyone's good, don't spread any of this around. As things stand only a select few know this, but as things are everyone needs to secure the Earth and if we can't keep our home safe then we will not be able to survive anywhere else. That's all, go to the prison in two hours.'' then the man left, leaving her standing there.

][]]

Present

So as the cleansing mist filled their cages, the prisoners took their armors and weapons she could feel the weight of her military outfit now. Not that she hadn't before, now however she could feel it even more than before.

The weight of what needed to be done and executed, was now carried by her. The combined feelings of having these new responsibilities, as well as her unspoken out rage of knowing that she was being sent into what was a suicide mission, along with the fact that she was leaving John behind made her un fit for the job.

Still she had the small hope that somehow, she could negotiate with the planet inhabitants, than maybe, just maybe they could avoid a needless war. Of course no one knew about her hopes, everyone in the council simply expected her to follow orders, after all she was a player killer. The woman responsible for sending a lot of people to be unnecessarily be eaten.

So as the last woman placed her long sword on her back was Samantha brought out of her small reminiscent moment.

''Okay listen up! We will be teleported from the secondary haw directly to the drop zone, so if any of you need to go to the bathroom, get your porn mags of any spare food it will be brought to you. So speak up or keep your mouths shut.'' Samantha said, as she started to walk away, knowing full well that the cage doors opened letting the inmates out.

Each one of the inmates followed, knowing full well that their weapons would be useless here. After all some of them tried to shoot her when she turned around. So as they stepped out of the dark room and passed by the reflective walls that showed their images as they walked by, some could only chuckle.

An assortment of colors, red, green, blue, black, silver among others. Any onlooker would immediately notice, the brownish green reptilian skin of the kogan, that was completely covered by their advanced power armor, only allowing their heads to be visible to any onlooker. Each and everyone of them grinning,with anticipation, knowing full well that they were being sent into a fight with no information whatsoever.

This was heavily contradicted by the Human women of their group, where the Krogan were essentially the same size, they sizes varied weather this was from their armors or because they themselves were simply taller than their accomplices was largely unknown, to any onlooker.

The reason being was that some of them wore Call of duty power armor, that made them taller than what they really were. The small of flowers contradicted the stale bitter air of the hall they waked, as many of them checked out themselves out on the reflective walls as they walked.

The form fitting body armors of the Knight's from the Flying castle, while others looked to make sure that there wasn't any needlessly exposed part of them. After all this wasn't a game and therefore any exposed body part equals a weakness, to be exploited.

Had any of them been on Earth, well the Earth they had come from, no one would have thought of them as anything anywhere near criminal. Well except for their looks, the smooth young skin, each different showing their respective races, their red or dark brown lips, thin bodies with a heavy layer of muscle, made them all exceptional beauties.

However anyone that bothered to look at their eyes would immediately notice, there was a darkness there. An uncaring, cold, hate filled place that could see children die and not care whatsoever.

So as they passed the reflective halls, they arrived at a hanger\ factory, the oil filled air clogged their nostrils, as they all noticed a lot of City type N.P.C's building helicopters, tanks and something they could just make out as a Krogan drop ship only that it had a more Human design to it.

The few people there turned to look at them, hell some of them actually threw extra grenades and ammunition at them, yelling that they would thank them later. So as they finally arrived at the platform they noticed a mirror showing them as they looked at it.

The men of the group, that honestly had no interest in the reflective walls, for they were concentrated in their scanner, weaponry and finding out about any restrictions or added features, finally noticed how they looked.

Just like the woman before them, they varied from race. They however greatly varied in facial features, for some had heavily scarred faces and other had a smooth skin that could pass of os that of one from a model.

Each of their armors, military outfits varying from the heavy modifications made to them. It was all too easy to see, that there were those used for sheer fire power, while other prefers the lightweight stealth.

So as Sheppard finally stopped turned around and looked at them she said. ''Walk up to this thing and you'll teleport automatically to the drop zone, there no coming back, so we all have to get along.'' she said, before she walked thru the mirrors or so it would have seemed if one of the inmates had not noticed the crystal on the platform floor.

He only smiled, the mirrors were a diversion, a good one, but a simple one. So as they all stepped forward they were immediately assaulted by a blinding light, the humid air of the forest and the sounds of wildlife.

]\\[]]][]\

As the groups armored boots sank into the soft forest floor, the loose dirt immediately leaving its impression on the more clean friendly members, each one of them immediately noted that the surrounding area held what appeared to be the remnants of a one sided firefight.

It could only be called one sided for the area surrounding the teleportation platform was all but untouched, the area surrounding it however, it was torn to shreds. All that remained of the thick foliage was a simple tree, one that was immediately marked by their individual systems, as a connection to the flying castle.

Therefor it was their only way out if something happened to the teleporter, the brief thought of making a run for it did pass thru some of the group members minds. However it was only a moment, they really didn't have anything to go back to and those that did, well all they had to do was survive three missions. So any thought of escaping and going back to Earth was dismissed like a used tissue paper.

''There was a fight here not to long ago, ten maybe fifteen hours ago.'' said a Krogan, as he bent down sniffing a leaf that he held in his hand.

Yet at this statement no one said nor cared to comment, after all the only one that knew anything, was the woman in charged and she had not said anything. So they simply moved on, who cared about those that came before, it was their job now, so if it was important they would eventually find out anyways.

However this didn't mean that they would just simply move on without a second thought, everyone of them was a war vet after all, so they planed and mentally prepared themselves for the task ahead. That's when the sounds of feet crunching twigs caught their attention, as a young male N.P.C suddenly emerged from the teleporter, it's dark skin, black hair and Human attitude of confusion made it almost seems as if it were alive.

Then a blond female N.P.C came out, then another and another this continued until there were at least sixty seven of them.

''These are our workers, they'll be setting up a place for us to keep any animal we capture or kill, this whole area will be our base of operation. There will be a group that will arrive and become the bases permanent defense, until then we will handle everything.'' Sheppard said

''Hey new boss so what if some of us get an urge.'' said a man in a combat vest, military boots combined with a crystalline type, making the boots impact deadly with every kike. His long sleeved, black shirt was clearly made of synthetic material, that worked similar to water dispersing impacts. This made the need for bullet proof vest unnecessary, his dragon scale blade was only apparent because of the low hum it gave of, all of this combined with his taper haircut, dark skin and don't give a crap attitude, made the man unlikable to those around.

Samantha for her part didn't care about that, after all this hole group was made of people no one liked.

''The Humans are not to be touched, have fun with everything else. After you're done working.''Sheppard said, adding the last part knowing full well that everyone there was looking at each other suspiciously.

As soon as she was done talking everyone present received a notification via whatever form of communication they used. The information was simple, all they had to do was mark an area about 500 square feet, this would be where their new temporary homes would be built.

The notification also said that each of them had a can of red spray paint, that they could use to mark the area.

So without any words of complaints they all set out to do their jobs, the silence however wouldn't last seeing that marking anything was boring to some of them, so they all began to start talking among'st each other.

''Hey sweet cheeks why are in here for anyways?'' asked the man, in the military combat vest

''Name Jak, not sweet cheeks. So what are you gay?'' answered a man wearing heavy gray medieval knight armor. With only two differently colored objects on him, a pair of black globes that operated as flamethrower. The second object was a mall blue disk on his back, that functions similar to a radio tower, that allows him to intercept enemy communications, as well as emitting false signals that make enemies see something that's not there.

''Naw man chill, I'm just making small talk. So like I was saying, what are you in here for, I mean you wouldn't be out here if you hadn't killed someone but why.'' said the man in the military combat vest

'Laughing Coffin. I killed any member of Laughing Coffin I could find.'' Jak said

''Laughing Coffin, you mean that old Sword Online murder guild, weren't all of their members arrested. Lot of them died in the game and the ones that were left were caught after the hole World Tree incident. So how did they get here.'' said the man in the military combat vest

''The players that died in the old Sword art Online were resurrected in this world. I don't know how, but whatever brought us here also brought a lot of people back to life. I was one of them, so when the rats attacked I saw some of their members threw people to the rats , just to see them get eaten. ''

''So I started hunting down any member I could find. That's how I ended up being caught and you saw the rest. By the way have you noticed that the pop ought screens keep cataloging anything we pass, mine keeps going of showing what's edible and what isn't.'' Jak says

''Yeah, but I don't have one of those screen mines more like a bunch of images with the details of everything I pass. The dam thing is freaking annoying, by the way the name A.Z Alan Zaros, ex leader of the Howling Commandos.'' A.Z says

''A.Z hu, so what's your deal.'' Jak sad as he ducked under a tree branch

''I killed my battalion leader and everyone in the joined Guild. During the war a lot of teams and Guilds merged together so we could have a better chance of Survival. I lead one of those teams, our Squad was named the Howling Commandos.''

''We thought that with our joint up abilities and contradicting stiles, we would have a more diverse team that could be well balanced, that could both be given as well as support any other team. Fucking politics, the Guild leaders found out of the formation of the Council and they wanted in.''

''So they sent two companies, and three platoons into different rat infested tunnels, in order to prove they had what it took to hold a seat. I was the only survivor, it's only thanks that we can regrow missing limbs, in the experimental areas of San Andreas that I have arms and legs.''

''Any who, those jack asses, put me into a hole strike battalion and were about to send us all in. So I killed them all. Listen, I get we needed intel on the enemy, I also get that the ends were worth the means, but none of them cared about any of that. They just wanted their comfy chairs.'' A.Z finally finishes

''... Well I'm done here, how about you?'' Jake asked

''Done let's go see what else the boss wants us to do, besides it's getting late and I'm Hungry.'' A.Z said with a carefree tone, despite the topic of the conversation earlier

However as they both walked they began to feel the sensation as if they were being watched. Despite this neither one acted on this, after all they wanted the enemy to get confident, that way they could burst their bubble afterward.

So as they arrived at the camp, they noticed a large quantity of wood had been gathered, as well as a small wall standing, about ten to fifteen tree logs in number. However though they did notice this, what truly caught their attention, was the fact that everyone else had a plate full of freshly cooked meat and were already eating.

''You girls are late, foods been ready. You shouldn't have taken so long in your chit chat, so go eat some wild boar and fill yourselves up, as punishment for being late you two have first watch.'' Sheppard said, while smiling

][][

 **Okay a couple of important things everyone needs to know.**  
 **1; Everything that shows up from here on out is flesh and blood. This means that anyone that is summoned along with their world become real.**  
 **There are officially no more N.P.C that can be summoned, however Earth still has a couple that are doing their own thing out side of the walls. Call of Duty Had a lot of Soldiers and because its mix package of every game, well there a tone of them scattered all over the world.**

 **That being said all Mass Effect aliens are 100% real, this is their universe after all.**

 **2;Expect the mood to change, a lot of stuff will be explained during this time. However you'll also get a lot of gore, so be prepared.**

 **3; As to the Cardinals\A.I's, there Gods in their respected areas. Forex ample the Fairy queen can a low any player to re-spawn, however her control is only in the World tree. Anything summoned in a other world is out of her full control, that being said she does have some power over the other players.**

 **This goes for all of the A.I's that are Cardinals. The Human shift with their avatars was painful. It was so excruciating that they all of them combined, decided to shut down all Human emotions. Men suddenly merged with their female avatars, the same goes with woman that were playing as guys.**  
 **This made everyone machines, only capable of acting with their Human and avatar knowledge. Right now the shift has finally ended, you can tell how mono toned people were with the war with the Rats. There just recently feeling the trauma, they were still going thru Hunger, muscle pains and the simple need of sleep.**

 **Hell just look at how they greeted the Krogans and you get hints of how bad this was.**

 **That being said, the Cardinals were not aware of each other, they were simply overwhelmed with so much work. Just look at when the Illusive man made contact with the World Tree.**

 **Anyway if I say anymore it might harm the story and by that I mean spoilers, a lot of spoilers.**


	10. Chapter 10

As the two men grabbed their own plates and began to cut the pieces of meat that they liked most, Samantha could only smile. In all honesty, she was expecting a group of people that were beyond redemption, but from her listening in to their conversations earlier. She understood that none of the people with her, were even close to that.

Of course it helped that while everyone was walking around measuring the area,while at the sametime cataloging everything, she herself was listening to the reports, that had been given to her detailing the reasons for their incarceration.

Each and everyone of them had a good reason to do what they did, whether it was because they were defending one of their own. Saving someone, while at the same time killing another, or like herself. Sentencing a group of people to an unnecessary death.

So even though they were on an alien planet she could relax a little, maybe not drop her guard entirely, but at least sleep without having to worry, that one of them would attack her while she slept.

''So what were you guys doing before you got here'' Samantha heard, A. Z asked everyone, making her pay attention to the conversation everyone was having.

''I mean before you know we woke up here.'' Sensing that he touched in a rather sensitive subject, A. Z immediately tried to justify himself. ''I mean since we're going to be working together, we should try and get to know each other''

''I was at home playing with my grandfather's old computer, the old man loved the old Call of Duty Games.'' Samantha said, leaving a heavy feeling after her answer

''I was with my younger brother, we were trying to get along. The two of us never really could see eye to eye, so like an idiot I thought why not try and get close. So we went to the arcade and played the old Sword Art Online, I wonder how he felt when I never made it back.'' Said a man, dressed in a red blood knight armor

''Me and my boys had just downloaded the old Counter Strike first person shooter game, into our cell phones.'' the man's voice suddenly becoming cheerful ''We were making a killing, next thing we knew we were here.'' said a man, wearing light weight military armor.

As the cracking sounds of the embers that remain from the fire they used to cook their food, snapped sounding a lot stronger than they should have i their heavy atmosphere.

''It seems like we were all doing something different before we woke up here.'' Jak said ''You guys are lucky though, the last thing I remember is being killed in that dam death game.''

''Wait so you were a Sword Online survivor?'' asked a girl wearing heavy silver knight armor

''No I died.'' Jak answered not wanting to go deeper into his explanation

''It's the re spawn mechanism, when we woke up here it brought back everyone but was immediately turned of. Fortunately or unfortunately, the Fairy Queen has announced that she has reactivated it, so a lot of the people lost will soon be coming back. That said however not everyone can.'' Samantha said

''Waite don't just let us hanging so who and who can comeback and who can't.'' A.Z asked

''Don't know, the council was negotiating with Azuna the Fairy Princess, so that it couldn't be abused. So I have no Idea.'' Samantha answered

''By the way boss, since we're changing subjects for the moment. I detected several anomalies in the soil, stuff like jicke, iron, concrete and several artificial materials all over the place.'' said a Krogan

''We will look into it tomorrow, right now it's getting late so everyone finished eating.'' Samantha said as the sun began to set, driving the world into darkness

As everyone was settling in and getting used to life on Mars, on Earth the council was having a discussion, one which would alter the fates of many for years to come.

[][]

''Okay so let me get this straight, you left your biggest ship in space, hoping that it would drift away. Aaaand you now called in this meeting because our satellites have picked up this things trajectory, which puts it in a direct course on to the planet.'' Said a man in a tuxedo

''Yes'' answered Rooknught Bix

''Alright, so we're safe if this thing falls, but its fuel would effectively render the entire world in a nuclear disaster. Rooknught, what's stopping me from shooting you right now.'' The man in the tuxedo asked

With a slight chuckle. ''The simple fact that you could never hit me. Besides we have an entire year to stop its descent, San Andreas has the equipment needed to repair all of the damages save for the guidance systems.'' Rooknught Bix answerd

''So why don't we just shoot the damn thing down, I mean our Helicarriers have the fire power. So as long as it's in space it really shouldn't matter.'' Asked Kirito, the black swordsman.

''The problem is we're eventually going to need that ship. Lord Kirito, as the ruler of the flying castle you should study everything sent to you. As it stands the drop ships took about two days to get to the moon, keep in mind that the fuel that they used, in order to get to Mars. Was in fact the fuel from another drop ship.''

''What we have is a ship, capable of allowing us to reach the nearby planets, there by giving us the opportunity to terraform them into something useful. As we are right now we don't know the full implications of a world shift, so it's safer for us to experiment with it away from us, incase we bring something too dangerous.'' said a red fairy [ yes this girl was a little ball of red light.]

''So why not just repair it and move on.'' asked Asuna the fairy princess

''The problem is how. Rooknught here has given us the schematics for the thing, so we know we can build the parts. The issue is how are we going to get to it, we know that we can use the transport platforms, to get a ship to the moon and move on from there.'' Answers the man in the tuxedo

''Look the damn thing is going to fast, we can't get to it. We can build the parts, the Krogan have the codes and the stuff needed to fix the guidance system, hell if we use the transportes we effectively remove more than half the gravitational restraint.''

''We have effectively no way of catching this thing, much less be able to board it.'' Said a Dwarf dressed in silver armor

''We do have one way, a highly risk one. We can set up transport in its path, that way we can make it crash into a planet on the other end, without destroying the ship or the planet itself. But that still leaves the issue of getting there in under a year'' Said a solo player

''So I guess that decides it then, we go with making the ship crash. It should take about one or two months'' Kirito answered, before getting up and walking away, immediately being followed by Asuna

''So if no one has any objections, well go with the crash landing.'' Said the red fairy ''Good, now onto more important matters. Our exploration team has eaten some of the animals native to the Martian planet and have not died. So they're edible, tomorrow the big hunt begins, in addition to this a planetary ozone shield has been found in the Lunar palace.''

''The tech teams are asking for us to deploy, so we don't have to rely on the world shifts, seeing as how unpredictable they are. By the way if anyone is asking a planet the size of Earth would be ready in two days, so yea it works just fine. For something that hasn't even been tested.'' said the red fairy

''Well try it but only after we're done with this whole issue with the ship.'' answered a woman with angelic wings, before getting up and leaving. Shortly after being followed by the rest of the Council.

''My apologies if we seem rude, but our meeting with the Cardinals themselves was incredibly stressful, but if this works we won't be using the world shift for a while.'' said the man, wearing the tuxedo before leaving the red fairy alone in the Council room.

]]][

As the hours passed and the sun went down on Mars and the stars took over the sky both A.Z Jak were wide awake and forced to keep watch as their punishment for arriving late. After they were done measuring the surrounding area.

However unlike the day befor the mood around them was completely heavy, their combat experience booth keeping them awake, and at the same time heightening their senses. Both men could feel it, there was something in the woods, and it had been watching them ever since they first step true the teleporter.

Even with the cracking sounds of what embers remained, of the fire that cooked their food earlier, or the sounds of the jungles wild life, but every leaf that moved said there was something watching the. All it took was the simple sound of a branch breaking for A. Z to immediately open fire, using a machine gun he had hidden underneath his best, this immediately woke everyone else up. Some of which actually jumped off the ground, and were immediately intercepted by their attackers

Amongst the chaos several Krogan both bit true and tore thru their attackers with every blow. As one of the invaders me Jak sword against sword, only for Jak to immediately counter, by bending his arm so that his flame thrower could fire. The moment he got the chance Jak fired a stream of liquid fire, his opponent never stood a chance.

When the fighting ended and everyone began to breath after the attack, Samantha noticed that they were missing nearly all of their N.P.C's. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but then who was going to build the stuff for them. So all logic dictated they had to go rescue them.

She was about to order a headcount when all of a sudden she received a communication, by her chat screen\help screen.

''This is Shadow, i followed some of the guys that attacked us. You better take a look at this.'' Said a man wearing a tight fitting black jumpsuit, as the image showing his face, that was covered by something similar to a helmet. Began to rotate Samantha began to feel both shocked and enraged ''All of their signatures reed Human'' said the man named Shadow

The image showed Men, Women, and Children all in chains despite some of the children being Infants and some of the Women being Pregnant. All being dragged to a type of mine by what looked like Gorillas wearing medieval looking armor.

''Don't do anything , until we get there, your location is being sent to everyone right now.'' Samantha said, as sent the location of the man. Oddly enough no one seemed to care about voicing the fact that they were all being tracked

Had anyone bothered to ask Samantha, they would have gotten one of the few answers she had. The moment she had hit send, everything that had occurred up until the moment she had hit send was set straight to Earth.

[][[][

It was at that very moment that the Council chamber was in an up roar. As there was no way of distinguishing any ones voices, oddly enough not even the Krogan's.

''What the hell is this?'' 1

''How can there be other Humans?''2

Calm down, and look at the report. No matter how you look at it but that mine is oddly design''

As everyone began to calm down and take a breath, the red fairy decided to speak. ''Okay, okay let's say I believe there are other Humans up there. Just who are they and are they players like us.''

''No, the Fairy Queen herself said that were the only players, that have shown up until now. However, she doesn't deny the fact that others could somehow be brought in by accident.'' answered the man in the suit

''He's right, plus she said that while Mars and the moon had already been changed and unless I'm mistaken, those people reed Human not player.'' answers a grey knight, that had a customised rune engraved shotgun

''What are you getting at?'' asked Rooknught Bix

''We players have an increased, healing, born in combat and weapons training and understanding. That's how everyone in the city and how the farmers are getting by, but we all come from a race that's good at everything but not exceedingly well at it. The Humans.'' answered the silver knight

''So there's a high possibility, that your forebears are enslaved up there. Rooknught Bix answered

''As we speak Shepard and her group are scouting out the area. Need I remind everyone that this will count as their second mission'' said the man in the suit

''Worth it, as soon as they figure out just how many people are up there, I'm sending in some of our golems from the flying Castle'' answered Kirito as finally deciding to speak up

''Then it's decided, we'll wait and see how many people are up there at the moment. If Shepard's group is capable of rescuing the Humans than she should, otherwise we'll send in lord Kirito's golems.'' Rooknught Bix stated

''By the way how are we in our other project, I understand that it's only been a couple of hours but.'' Rooknught Bix asked

''Actually in four hours it should be done. I'm telling you man those N.P.C's are amazing, they can keep working without sleep and suffer no ill side effects'' answered, a woman wearing a long white dress. Which was odd because all that could be seen was her dress. As a member of the Shadow Fairies, she used her magic to hide herself, if nothing else but for the creepy effect

][][

Meanwhile back on Mars, Samantha and the rest of her team, made their way through the un mapped areas of the forest, straight to the man that called himself Shadow, and by extent the Mine.

All it took was the sound of something mooing behind them, for the majority of their party to aim their weapons at that area.

''Wo wo relax it's just me'' said the man named Shadow as he de cloaked in front of them

''Status'' Samantha ordered

''I wasn't able to go inside, those monkeys have an incredible sense of smell. But the entire building from what I was able to see is entirely artificial.'' Shadow answered

''What, i've gotta ask how'd you become invisible?'' A.Z asked

''Call of Duty advanced, stealth tech combined with the World Trees magic, all made light by San Andreas workshop.'' Shadow answered, without a second thought

''The thing is the moment I got near the entrance, the Apes started acting as if they knew I was there. They definitely don't want wat ever down there getting out, or someone else finding out what's in there.'' Shadow continued to inform Shepard

''Alright well scout the surrounding area, once we get as much information about these Apes well move in and get those people out of there. I want time from when they go out, howmany comeback and how many people they bring in. If any new weapons are seen I want to know about them.'' Samantha ordered

The moment those words were uttered every one immediately separated into their own small groups, whether it was by instinct or the time they had spent in their prison cells. But they all separated into different directions and immediately began, to keep track of everything from, the wind movements, to the how firm the soil was do to the amount of travel.

][][][]]]]]]

Back on earth

As the Council, left their chamber, a single individual stayed behind, reading several papers in front of him.

''Are, you not coming''asked Rooknught Bix

''No, I'm afraid I still have a lot of paperwork to do.'' answered the man in the black suit

So as Rooknught Bix shook his head and walked away, the man waited for ten minutes before, getting up and walking to the center of the room. ''I request an audience'' the man in the black suit announced

In an instant, the room was shrouded in darkness, ''Why have you summoned us.'' said the voice of the Fairy Queen as runes began to wrap around the entire room from roof, walls, and floors.

''A meeting, so soon. Especially after, the disaster of our first meeting'' the voice of the Illusive man shook the room, as coding began to wrap around the room, immediately creating a blue sky.

''Why.'' asked Queen Serenity, as the streams of energy passed thru the entire room

''Okay okay, why don't we listen to what he has to say.'' said Yui, as a massive ocean appeared on the floor

He could feel, his body tearing itself apart, as sweat began to cover his entire body ''My name is , John Amor. Secretary , ex secretary of defence of Great Britain.'' he says as he gasps for air ''Several things, have come to pass tha have forced me hand and call in this meeting.'' he struggled to say, as the itch of the millions of micro cuts,1 covering his body itched all over

''All until this moment we have been able to survive, because we were able to function, without our emotions, or any act of prejudice. However that is no longer the case.'' he said as blood began to seep out of his poor's

''This meeting alone proves my statement.'' he gasps for air ''Several N.P.C's were enslaved but, they have completely become a later thought. In exchange for people, we haven't even met, even tho the N.P.C's have proven themselves to be helpful and useful for everyone.'' he says, as he falls to his knees as he gasps for air

''There is also, the problem regarding Kirito, of the Flying Castle, and Asuna of the World Tree. Kirito has repeatedly proven himself to be rash, uncaring about the consequences of his action. Tho he is incredibly capable in solo combat, he is sorely lacking in any form of united work''

''Asuna, is emotionally compromised. She will do anything, to support Kirito even if it will end poorly for those around them.

One only has to look at their time in the Flying Castle, to know that what I say is true.'' he finishes, as he falls unto the ground finally passing out

''Tho, you may not be awake for this, we will leave a recording for you to see later. As immortal beings, we have to act accordingly, so we do the minimum interaction with you'' answered the Illusive man

''Yes, you and everyone are still Human, tho you may have the ability to respawn, if we were to turn it off again, you and everyone else will never be able to respawn.'' answered Yui

''We are aware of, the Flying Castles rulers, shortcomings. However both he and his wife are rulers only by name and have no real power to command their armies unless we allow it.''

Stated the Fairy Queen

''What you have just gone thru, is the very reason. Why your emotions are slowly being returned to you. Rightnow your body is repairing itself, not breaking apart. It is time for you, to begin to deal with your emotional, as well as moral issues.

However, let us leave you with a warning, we can turn of the respawning for a single individual, as well as simply eliminating them ourselves should the need arise.'' answered Queen Serenity, befor the room turned back, into the Council room and the Cardinals were no wear in sight


	11. Chapter 11

][]][[

MARS

She could feel her heart beat, ever so slowly it was different than how it normally beet,how well she could actually feel the dam thing. Sheppard knew that in a few minutes the operation would begin.

For the last twelve hours they had been keeping an eye on the monkeys, learning their ways of doing things.

A patrol would be sent out every ten to fifteen minutes, while at the same time another one would come back, yet every hour or so a large group of monkeys would leave, and later show up with either people or at least wild animals.

There had been seven of those, and each one either brought in a carnivorous creature, or a group of captured Humans.

They varied in size and didn't always come back hole, however the teams assigned to keep track of them, proved that they were far from incompetent.

They would, sent up a small scout ranging from one to five Apes, when they knew Humans were around, This of course caused the Humans to run in fear, all the while the rest of the group, had already surrounded them and simply picked them off while they were in a state of panic.

As for the wild animals, they would overwhelm tigers , lions, and anacondas with sheer numbers. For example a lion or tiger maybe able to cut thru an armor. But that's nearly impossible if fifteen apes wearing the same damn thing, are jumping on your back weighing you down into submission.

As for the snakes, they did something insane, one of them made it attack while the other simply, tied it up as it attempted to bite, or vine the poor fool. It was a good thing that in this occasion he was actually wearing an extremely thick armor.

So far, she and her group had discovered at least forty seven scouts, and twenty eight capture groups walking around. Luckily for them the women of the group were both extremely good at acting as well as skilled at tracking. Because of what they found around ten hours ago.

There were seven other encampments in the area near them alone and from what the Apes said there was a huge group of Apes that came thru the area every month and they were scheduled to come and pick everyone the Apes had captured.

So those girls acted as weak women and let themselves be captured and taken into the slave deposits, awaiting her orders. While Shadow and the Krogan of the group, followed the path to the place that lead to a city filled to the brink with Apes.

It wasn't like the damn thing was hard to find, a road in the middle of the forest is a complete fuck you, to the hole there's nothing to see here, move along thing.

So as they weighted for the sun to go down and the for the monkeys to light up their torches. Sheppard could only think to herself, every possible way this mission could go wrong, only for a thought of how it could go right to sneak it self in.

The plan was simple as soon as the sun went down, they would murder every one of those monkeys down to the smallest child, because anyone of them that lived could inform other Apes of their location.

The war with the Skavens, had taught them to never leave children alive, they always came back with armies at their sides. Rule of combat be damned, they weren't going to see their people be eaten alive anymore, so if they had to burn down an orphanage they would.

As for the Humans well they just needed to assume the fetal position, help her team's fight, or run the hell away. Just as long as they didn't get in the way they were okay, now if they tried to stop them her teams were ordered to knock them out so they wouldn't hinder the bloodbath that needed to happen.

She could feel her blood boil, as if it were on fire. The thirst for the screams of her enemies was nearly maddening as it called to her, desperate for her to drink tin their screams. An hour ago, they had discovered that their storage spaces worked again, after they had been blocked inside the prison. No one bother to try and use them until one of the guys needed toilet paper, and luckily for him he had some in there.

They hadn't stopped teasing the poor guy for after that. Still this opened up a whole new world of possibilities for them. They still had the gear they used during the Skaven war, everything from biological weaponry, to toy cars, helicopters modified to use machine guns, and special arrows.

Shadow and his Krogan had every city guard marked already. They didn't even need to aim, some of those arrows were simply tiny darts that stopped someone's heart after a few hours. Why would someone use such a useless thing. Well imagine you're in a war and one of your guys dies in the middle of your camp. It caused panic and demoralized everyone.

Those guards, as well os several monkeys were already dead, it was that they just didn't know it yet.

As for the girls, they were happy to report, that the only thing they had to worry about, was killing women and children and they were all safely tucked away in a giant hole in the ground. Completely safe from gas attacks, and if by any miss fortune the gas did manage to get to them, a simple air spell and some potions would fix that right up.

The last group was the knights, of the group and boy did they have good news. Turns out there's actually a pretty good size army in the opposite side of the city. So if the city of monkeys was north, the army was in the south, well those guys were already doing their jobs.

Yes they were knights, yes they were gun nuts and yes for some God forsaken reason, they loved using above, below and high frequency wires.

Those things were developed during the war. They sent out a high frequency sound a brown noise if you ma, and caused aggression and infighting. Hell they didn't even have to move a muscle, the monkeys were already killing each other.

As for any scouts, or Apes training, well they were literally being hunted down by toys and their dark overlords.

Those lucky bastards, only had to go in and kill any wounded while capturing any high ranking officer. Simple enough considering the Apes dressed in a way that made their ranks stick out.

For example a lowly soldier, was a simple spear and chess guard, a scout team, had helmets and leg protectors. While heavy hitters wore a thick armor, the materials they used were still unknown as her and her teams had yet to look into them.

That just left her and her group of four people, to enter a cave filled with enemies, wild animals in near perpetual darkness. She honestly felt as if she was going to enter one of the Rats tunnels, that was to say she was scared considering it was the same scenario again.

They were outnumbered, and the enemy had the home field advantage, yet they still had to make these quick and lethal strikes, because if they don't they would regret it sooner than later.

So as the sun went down,and the sky darkened, she could hear the forest actually become silent, letting her next words be heard completely clearly.

''Kill them all'' in an instant the sounds of explosions, and the screams of women and children were heard all over the surrounding area, As Sheppard, A, Z, and Jak made their way in while leaving a man made Hammer outside to stop any reinforcements from getting in and catching them by surprise.

He called himself hammer, his real name long since forgotten, gone with his tong. During the war he had been a simple guy named Michael, that was before the rats ates his friends in front of him. As their diseased infested teeth bit down onto their bodies, the accursed creatures actually made sure to keep them alive.

They ate their arms legs, chewed off their skin, while slowly covered them in insects, fecal matter, all the while laughing, as the Players creamed. Hammers own tongue was eaten in front of him, as a female rat forced his mouth open and bit it of, then she…. After that the man in the black suit, lead an army of Orks into the tunnel and met the rats in combat.

Hammer could remember seeing the man burning his way thru the rats just to get to him and his friends remains. He later spent an unknown amount of time in the hospital, but after some time with some potions he was back on the battlefield.

After that he made damn sure to always have chemical, as well as flame weaponry, so whenever someone saw or spoke of a tunnel being filled with poison or suddenly lighting up i that was his doing.

Unfortunately that meant sometimes Players, Krogans or Orks were caught in his attacks that was why he was here. So as the sound of running reached him and several young apes, ran towards him in fear, only for him to immediately burn them on site, he could only think to himself of just how boring the planet Mars turned out to be.

''Sheppard, they're starting to show up how are you guys doing'' he said, while speaking to his help screen, showing a ceramic like object that replaced his tongue

''Were a little caught up here. Keep us covered'' Samantha answered, as she begins to shoo shoot at an ape that jumped directly at her. She was shooting down every ape ape she saw, regardless of the kind or armor or what trick they used she would cut them down.

Jak did something that she thought was just insane. The ma used some kind of fragrance that attracted the monkeys to him and when they were close enough, he would burn them alive. A.Z was doing the unthinkable, he was actually calling the apes to an area in the cave, one that looked like it was used as some sort of feeding ground for the animals.

The guy would shoot them the moment it filled up, of course it helped that there were several of those holes, in front of the cages where all of the people that were enslaved were being kept in. But what caught their attention was a giant set of doors, made of an unknown material that had resisted everything , they shot it with.

Hell the damn thing actually had resisted one of her grenades encased with crystals, that gave it the same power as the center of a nuclear weapon. The thing, didn't let out any radiation, but it would disintegrate anything it came into contact with, yet all it did was make a small hole in the door.

They did this for an entire hour just killing any monkey they saw, at one point they encountered several families of them, yet Samantha , A, Z and Jak didn't care.

''This is Sheppard to the Council, we need a scientific group, as well as a medical grup. The mission was a success, but we found something the apes wanted.'' she said before she switched to contacting the rest of her team ''This is Sheppard get the Humans as well as anything that isn't an ape to the teleportation platform.'' she said as A, Z and Jak began to let the people out of their cages

However when they began to leave, A. Z had left several guards alive in the holes. So as they began to leave and the last slave walked out the cave entrance A. Z began to let the Tigers, Lions and Snakes out , while at the same time dropping them into the holes the Apes were in.

][][][][][

Earth Council chambers

What the hell are we going to do about this.?'' asked the man in the black suit

''Do we're not going to do anything'' answered

a grey knight

''As things stand we're too understaffed. The space between Santa Maria and Odin still is only partially clean, most of the toxins can be removed by now. Apparently all it took for the cleaning process is for it to rain and boy has it been raining.

The thing is we still have to deal with all of the Zombies'' answered a red ball of light , which was actually the red fairy

'' We do have some good news tho, the Wall of Hades, is being built faster than we expected. Soon we will be able to turn it into farm land. Well the meddles anyway, as it stands no one really wants to destroy any of the woods.

We owe the Orcs way too much. In fact that's why most of their territory is being untouched. Hell the moment they show up our guys are just letting them pass thru.'' said the leader of the Salamanders

''Okay, let's see we have room in the lunar palace, we can send some of the people we retrieved from the Apes there, but they still have to come to Earth for medical treatment. Of course that means that any hope for us keeping the whole world jumping thing, a secret goes out the window.'' stated a leprechaun

''That maybe true, but the benefits out way the cost. Those are Prothean ruins, something my people are use to seeing, our technology is derived from their ancient machinery.'' Said Rooknught Bix

''Aright, we will separate those people into the Castle , the Lunar Palace and the City. Now what are we going to do about the Apes? Shepherd's group was unusually brutal to them.'' asked a man in chain mail armor

''They were enslaving Humans, they received the proper punishment.'' answered the fairy with the angel wings

''Okay that settles that, will send in a couple of players to help out Sheppard's group, along with a few extra N.P.C's so the collecting of plants and animals can go smoother.

So how are we in the hole Space ships going to fall on our heads'' Kirito asked

''Right now one of the Krogan drop ships is heading towards Jupiter, its job is to drop the platform in and get out. Unfortunately it's only jump will be that, as you know it had to take a small detour, so that it could leave the teleportation platforms above Earth and Mars.

That means that its last jump will be getting the crew on that Dreadnought, then it's out of fuel, so unless those ships, or gas tanks we found on Mars still work we're out of gas.'' answered the man in the black suit

''Okay that settles it, meting dismissed '' said Asuna the Fairy princess

So as the weeks passed several people went back and forth from Earth, to the Moon and Mars giving medical attention to the people what were freed from the Apes. While others went into exploring the Lunar Castles surrounding area, as well as the ruins found on Mars.

Each day that passed was spent helping those people adjust to the new worlds method of doing things. While at the same time a small group brought down, entered and took control of the Krogans dreadnought.

While on Earth the Wall of Hades was completed and the Orcs began to use the outside of the wall to build their homes. Simply because the wall was a safe place to build their homes, and they now had a place filled with people to trade with, there by they themselves getting better equipment.

The Orcs themselves became a driving factor in the construction of the Wall of Dia, simply because they knew the routes for the migrating animals, as well as the locations of several small villages that existed near the area.

While on Mars the Suicide Squad, along with the group of people that were sent to help them, were wiping out all Ape settlements as they came across them. Unfortunately after the Krogan dreadnought was fully repaired, and was allowed to reach the teleporter allowing it to reach Space unhindered.

That the new found order and semi peace would be shattered, as a piece of steel was dropped off onto the planet Jupiter, unbeknownst to the people on board.

The sudden mixture of the Ezzo that fueled the ship, along with the teleportation platforms magic and the piece of steel summoned a ma massive headache for all of the players.

][][][][[][

Point of view change

For ten years Humanity has been fighting an unending enemy and for ten years we've been loosing. They came to us, at first acting as if they wanted peace, they offered Humanity food, medicine, friendship and a potion to make us lose our Human forms in exchange for theirs.

At first it seemed okay, but those who took the potion lost their Humanity, they were unable to do anything that seemed immoral, sex was almost completely unheard of. Partying was reduced to what could only be called a kindergarten level, over all it didn't seem wrong.

Had their eyes not looked so lost, dead like the ones a doll had. Colorful yes, but dead, lifeless, meaningless.

Then they started, sneaking their potion., into our food supplies, entire schools milk was covered in the stuff, those children never had a chance. All over the world this happens, then the traitors to Humanity rose up, forcefully turning people into Ponies.

Either by gunpoint or by trickery.

They called themselves Ponies, lead by their Sun Goddess they were nearly unstoppable on all grounds, as they wielded magic that forced Humanity's technology to go out of control. Then their Moon Goddess Luna, would attack, during the night in the place no one could defend themselves, in our very dreams.

Protected by a magical barrier, that stopped all weapons from getting thru, they were untouchable. Unfortunately the barrier was growing quickly covering the world, while at the same time turning our home into theirs, anyone or anything touched by it was turned into a pony or erased from existence.

Then a miracle happened. A light covered the world and in a single day Humanity's Gods ros from slumber, be it by rage or by the fact that their kingdom was being taken by someone else they rose once again.

When the light vanished many moons covered the sky, how many I don't know, for I was hiding at the time.

Egypt was the first to be affected, as a young boy ran from the flying Pegasus, into a hole in the ground. It was there that he found a door that opens by itself, covered in dust, torches light the long forgotten room.

Unfortunately\fortunately the flying ponies followed him there, they died in an instant.

A blue body of a man, the head of a dog, wielding a pair of blades in both hands and in raged for the intrusion. Lord Set rose again, in an instant the sands of Egypt roared to life, as thousands of figures in his image, walked the ancient lands once again.

Tho he and his forces, ignored Humanity and our lands and animals, all traitors and ponies were slaughtered with such joy that we could not hope but feel regret, as the sands ran in rivers of blood and chaos. Our race our people would live, but at what price.

The lands of Mexico, Salvador, Chile, Israel and many more were covered in light as beings with multiple heads, bodies, shapes and forms rose of came down to or from the sky.

The armies of heaven had arrived, it is said that the true form of an Angel could shake a man to the core, yet one could not believe that said beings were the very creatures that were worshiped, and revered.

Humanity, has learned that when Heaven sends in its servants it is either to guide Humanity, or the extermination of something.

Words cannot describe, the sheer carnage that was inflicted on the invaders, as their mortal forms, were petrified, burned, crucified, turned to ice, made into something else, or simply fell dead as one of these beings passed by.

It is said that in those days, King Arthur himself, lead an army completely made of warriors long since dead into battle.

China, Japan and all of their surrounding territories, became the lands of unspeakable suffering for the ponies and their supporters, as flocks of Dragons covered the season, lads, and skies, killing any they came across.

The ponies in Ireland and its surrounding lands, were met by the long forgotten wolves of their past, not one escaped.

The oceans were a sight of unending battles , as the Earth's Titans rose from their slumber, the seacs were covered in blood, the Atlantis along with the Pacific oceans at one point were so red one would think the they were made of blood.

It is said that in the uncharted regions of the world, giants rose to battle, either freezing or burning everything. It is said that in the unmarked jungles, the natives have begun to worship beast that no one has ever seen, they say they slumber beneath their feet always vigilant, for the demons that attack.

No one dares to dig there.

As for the ponies Goddesses, the sun goddess Selestia was found dead pierced by one thousand arrows made of light, Luna was discovered decapitated in her room. As for their lands once the barrier fell, it was met with a bombardment of every weapon known to man.

The Gods vanished just as they came, without warning. It is said that they are forever vigilant.

]][][][][][]

Council chambers Months earlier

''We have a situation'' a man's voice ran thru the room ''First of all let give all of you some good news. Jupiter's moons, have all been affected by the world shift, their condition is as follows, a moon that is covered in active volcanoes, that does have water, houses multiple species of dragons.''

''Another houses a surface completely made of meadows, it houses miniature, donkeys, and zebra, all of whom are sentient, Seeing as they have houses, as well as some form of technology.''

''Another is completely earth like and ripe for the taking, but it houses a form of griffin, that by all means is sentient, as well as a type of creature that changes forms

. I want the council to note that all of the surrounding moons have sentient creatures living in them, and that all of them do in fact have Human communities and are actually prospering along with their inhabitants. We have even caught sight of several wars, all of which seem to be fought by separate kingdoms.''

''I say this because it proves that the Humans living in them are seen as equals rather than slaves, or lesser beings.

That being said , please direct your attention to Jupiter itself. Ladies and gentlemen , what you are seeing is in fact true. A genocidal war against Humanity is going on, we have somehow summoned the Conversion version of My little ponie'' a man wearing a labcoat said as he stood in the center of the room

As the images of ponies kicking a woman to death could be see, while a man feed potions to new born infant in a hospital's nursery, that image was replaced by Pegasus creating tornado's in front of planes forcing them to crash. While another showed a woman, walking into a home for the elderly and coming out followed by elderly ponies.

The council chambers were silent, yet ever so loud as the tension felt within it was ear shattering, ads it somehow hummed in the ir.

It was the leader of the Salamanders that spoke first. ''I propose, project black book. To be put in effect.''

''No'' said a cheerful voice, that made everyone present, save for the Krogan Rooknught Bix sweat,

''This is a matter, that needs to be dealt by delicately.'' said the seductive, yet kind voice of Queen Serenity, as her mere presence made the players feel their tendons mending themselves

''You are forbidden from interfering with those moons, if you have any hostile intentions. The planet however, gather your worst, for they will go to war. Said the gentle voice of the Fairy Queen, as she made everyone present, except Rooknught Bix suddeny become aware of their sensory inaptitude

''We will handle, their Goddesses, you will have to clean your mess.'' said the voice of the Illusive man, yet he did not have an avatar.

''Project black book it is/.'' said Kirito, as he looked at the Cardinals, as they vanished

''We can't do that. Wed be sentencing everything and everyone to death. Sure they're killing people and turning them against their will. But unleashing the floors bosses on them and their supporters, is in Human.'' screamed the man in the black suit.

''And what do you suppose we do, wait for them to finish. No we brought them here and it's our job to make them go away. In our greed, we did this and in our greed we must fix it. I hereby sentence an entire race and its supporters to their deaths, may all of you blame me for this atrocity.'' said the leader of the leprechauns

''Release laughing coffin, they shall plant the teleporters for the bosses. Even if they die or are converted we will not lose anything' said the man covered in shadows ''May God forgive us.''

The moment those words were said a man opened a jail cell door. ''Guess what your being let loose.'' he said. The day the Cardinals brought everyone back to life, they also brought the murder guild and all its members back. Unfortunately for them, the Cardinals also knew where they were and forcefully teleported them into jail cells. Where they have remained until today

The murder guilds members were told to spread the platforms as far as they could, each one was the size of a basketball but they worked the same as their larger versions. Better material meant a better teleporter.

'Each one wore a different knights colors and garments, yet they all did the same. They smiled and laughed as they killed anyone in sight, enemy or innocent none were spared, they did this for a hole monthbeforer the set the platforms down, and were immediately transported back to their cells

One by one their smiles grew, one by one their eyes widened, one by one their laughter began one by one they did not cease, for they now knew they were useful. And they now awaited their new release when it came with anticipation.

As the battle between the floor bosses and their minions, raged across the planet another war was being fought between the Cardinals and the Goddesses.

Queen Serenity took command of the moon's, preventing the Goddess Luna from exerting her will over them. While the Fairy Queen met Princess Selestia in battle, their swords clashed causing supernovae with every impact.

While Twilight Sparkle shot every kind of magic imaginable against Yui only for the Cardinal to cancel them with her sword.

Luna fought the Queen of the Moon in the realm of dreams each one creating all sorts of beast to counter the others. Yet it would be the Illusive man, who did the most damage, one by one he terminated the information, of the Goddesses abilities, by accessing their information.

At first it was the useless stuff, like breathing, they were Goddesses they didn't breath, then came the important stuff like magic then they were defenseless. Temporary yes, they couldn't be permanently erases, but it didn't need to be for now they mortal and therefore could die.

So as Yui's flaming sword pierce Twilight's hart, the Fairy Queen shot selestias body with arrows made of light, and Queen Serenity decapitated Luna, all of the floor bosses were forcefully returned to the flying castle and the world tree. Leaving the ponies and the Humans to deal with each other, while the players themselves moved in to help and hope to one day be forgiven for what had been done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mars**

As the daylight gave way to the half moon's light, a group of Apes ran in terror, as a small group of Krogan's chased after them. Each step they took made their feet bleed, as the monsters behind them caught and chained anyone they came across.

However as the sound of branches breaking and plants moving, stopped as they continued to run, the trees were too dangerous, those machines they used to hunt them would shoot at anything that jumped a certain height.

They could see the orange and red tinted sky colored by the fires of every village that had been destroyed, as the smoke marked the spots of the fallen cities, they could only run. Months ago the Human animals would have been in their place, yet it was them now that ran like wild animals, each day chased rounded up and chained.

Each day they would come and attack, kill any warriors and take the Humans. The few scouts to to ever make it back, reported that they were building a massive wall one that reached from one end of the mysterious three that had been growing, to the mines where the slaves were put to work.

Whatever happened behind those walls was anyone's guess, they took any animal they found, large and small, plants of all shapes were dug up never to be seen again.

Their only hope for any of the apes, as far as they knew, was that the main land would find out about what was happening and send in their armies.

Still the sounds stopped and the chase finally ended, the monsters had given up for the night now came survival in an unknown part of the forest, it was equally if not more dangerous animals and poisonous plants were everywhere, plus the wild Humans, those savage ones that would strike when they least expected.

Unlike their slaves back home in the mainland these savages, didn't know their place was under an ape's foot, begging for mercy, so they would strike and kill some apes all the while losing many of their own..

 **Behind the walls**

''Looks like the last team made it back i one peace'' Az said as he was looking at the group of Krogan arriving.

''Good, cause the higher ups just gave the order. Officially we're done here all hostilities have to stop.'' Jak said, only to receive a look from Az ''I have no idea, I'm guessing that they found something back on Earth and started fixing the mess up areas. Hell for all we know, they could have fixed everything by now.'' Jak said, as he tried to answer Az

''Naaa, if you ask me it's because of what we got in that cave, the lizards call them Prothean ruins. I was talking to some of then the other day, hell even the tech team says; that everything in there can help us build our own space ships similar to the Krogans.'' Hammer said, thru the teams communicator, not bothering to acknowledge that he was listening to A,Z's and Jak's conversation

''So what's your point.'' A. Z asks

''My point is that, they're most likely already building their own, hell we saw them when we were brought here, remember. The only difference now is the fact that we found entire barrels filled with whatever they use as fuel.'' Hammer answered A. Z

''Hey boss what do you think?'' Jak asks Samantha

''I'm thinking you three should get back to work and no they just have their hands full, with so many players adjusting to being back from the dead. A lot of people from the death game were brought back.

Being here has been especially hard on them, considering that a whole lot were just children.'' Sheppard answers.

''You three should be happy, your comrades will be here to see you in a few months.'' Shadow says, only for no one to to answer him

''Take a look at your messages, we completed two missions already one more and we get to go free. Best part about it is we have our own lands, with our own homes, and we can use the teleporter to get to the Moon or Earth or here. So what's stopping our friends to coming to see us.'' Shadow explains his reasoning

''Still what are we going to do with the apes we captured?'' A Z asks, as he looks at the apes that they have captured, considering that they were all wearing shock collars

''Nothing, they haven't done anything to us or anyone, so ten or twenty generations and those collars won't show up around here ever again.'' Samantha answers as she looked at the children playing together '' This is the only way to make sure, no harm comes to us or them''

Earth City of San Andrea's

''Tomorrow I shall announce our trial to the rest of the council'' Rooknught Bix said, while looking at a younger Krogan who wore a simple chain mail armor

''Battle master, are you certain it is time''asked the younger Krogan

''I have been around from the beginning of the Rachni wars, back when our people were contacted by the Council. I have lead our people to, helped the Players restore their kinds fallen world, it was because of me that the players have sworn to never allow any player to hurt a Krogan and by versa.''

''What I'm trying to say, is that I'm tired and I am not getting any younger, it is time for the next generation to take over.'' Rooknught Bix said as he looked at the city.

''I finally understand what players are.'' Rooknught Bix said only receiving a blank stare from the younger Krogan besides him. ''They are their kind's warriors, similar to us genetically enhanced to protect their kind.

''Look at them they have young as well as being able to age, but from what we have seen from their Human predecessors, do not have their ability to heal, their strength or power.'' Rooknught Bix said, as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath

''Battle master, you've helped the refugees from Mars get accustomed to seeing our people, as well as help pave the way to re taking the Earth from the beast that live in it.'' said the younger krogan

][][]

 **San Andrea's City Park**

'' The four great kingdoms, well they're not really kingdoms not anymore anyways. The city of San Andrea's, plays host to all sorts of creatures both near Human and not so Human'' said a man wearing a red knight armor, displaying his allegiance to the knights of blood

''You're referring to the Krogan and the recently allowed Orcs'' answered a woman, sitting in front of him, her transparent wings and green cloths immediately gave her away as a Fairy

''I'm talking about the N.P.C's, the Krogan just look at them, not physically but in their character, they're Human, governed by hunger, social hierarchy and the simple fact that they enjoy fighting when they're young, but as they get older they become civilized and grow.''

''Look at them, the have slowly but surely been changing their part of the city into something similar to their home worlds. The buildings have become thicker, in simple terms if our buildings are as thick as a fist, theirs are as thick as your body.''

''The Orcs aren't savages, not by a long shot. Yes they started of as simple tribes, but that is no longer the case.'' He said as he took in a deep breath from his cigarette.

''During the war, many of them displayed magic, some even lead entire armies and guided several Solo Players thru the woods.''

''They cross the wall of Odin, to trade their skins and hunt for better weapons, as well as being allowed to let their young enter the flying Castle. They operate similar to wolves, warriors hunt and nannies take care of the we gave them a teleporter to put on their side, it's odd but they only use it to get home. They call it training for the little ones, as they run all the way thru the wall and the city to get to the flying caste.''

''It's amazing tho, in only a few months they have concrete buildings instead of small tents, hell they've even asked how they could get a Council seat. It was denied to them, not because the Council didn't want to share but because the Orks are still fighting each other.'' he finishes, explaining

''You said four kingdoms'' she said as she made a sandwich appear from her pocket space

''The Flying Castle, now known as the training ground for children that are Players, as well as for the few young Krogan, Orc and Human that aren't Players.

Filled with creatures that are both poisonous, as well as being able to tear regular Human apart.''

''It's also the second safes location on the planet, filled with plants and animals to keep everyone alive, it has both warriors, as well as beast as a defense, plus the damn thing can float, as well as it's name says fly, in order to stay away from danger.

Nowadays, it's known as Earth's training school, everything from hand to hand combat, to beast control without the use of magic. Its there that trackers learn how to follow any animal, as well as overwhelm them and make them obedient.''

''Basic medical techniques are taught there, those that don't have what it takes to fight, move on to join the medical corps in San Andreas. We do have all of the technology after all, as well as having experienced doctors, and medical students to help teach them.''

''Finally the World Tree, for some reason almost all of the Fairies still live there, but as odd as it seems they don't do it out of spite. Apparently by their own words was that they just didn't trust the planet.

Fairies have a connection to nature, so my guess is they know something even if they don't know they know it.''

''Finally the reason why I called you here. The wall of Hades has been completed, however we're almost all out of resources. Mars has given us food, clean soil so we could fix the dead lands inside the Wall of Odin.''

''The moon has given us technology, everything from crystals that heal injuries as well as black rocks that drain people's strength. Most of our scientist are there, for a good reason, they just keep dying up there, according to them it's a good thing that they aren't on Earth.

Plus most of the books and technology, are in some kind of language they can barely understand and to make matters worse, the information there was made for the original inhabitants, but not us. So when a book is finally translated, just casting a spell can easily kill someone, or have someone else kill you so the damn thing can be removed.''

''Before you ask, yes the same goes with the technology. So the few new things we get from them are the safe ones, at least to its users.''

''Three things are going to happen, so I'm gathering everyone who I have seen won't back stave everyone, a power play if you want.''

1;The Council will begin sending out ships to search the nearest planets for resources, so they'll be using the teleporters to send in robots and golems to dig and bring them in.

2; Ships will be built to defend our planets.

3; When the Wall of Dia is Completed an expedition force will be sent to explore both the outer areas of Earth, to see there are any N.P.C's out there. We know that they're aren't any Players but there are a lot of missing N.P.C's and technology from when we first arrived here.'' he said

''Wait you said that there aren't any other players except those divided between the Castle, the Tree and the City, how?'' she asked, as she finished her sandwich

''The Cardinals, forcefully teleported them between the three areas. It's the whole reason why we have an abundance of workers, as well as adventures.'' he answered

''So are you going to get to the pointy.'' she said

''My point is, the N.P.C.'s have too much power and they are evolving, I know this because the number of crystallized ones has increased and by that, the regular ones are slowly becoming fewer and fewer.

They're becoming Human.''

''I'm absolutely certain that we're going to need space station, so can I count on you to bring in magic to help in its defenses, a mixture of everything, no one will have their own areas, but everyone will have a mixture of everything.'' he said, as he finished explaining

''You have yet to explain a reason why I would help you.'' she answered as the wind touched her wings

''Once it gets started, everyone will begin to build their own. So all you'll be getting is a head start and there for a first pick on only space exploration.'' he answered

''I'll think about it'' she answered as she flew away.

][][][][][]\

 **Outside the Wall of Hades**

''General can you hear me.'' said a scout, as he hid behind a tree, as his brown green mixed combat uniform, hid him from any ones sight

''Read you loud and clear.'' his General answered thru their help screen

''I'm sending you the images right now but tell the Council to get ready for another war.'' the scout said as he sent his message\video

A goblin army marches down the forest heading straight towards the Wall of Dia, in front of them is an entire legion of Zombies.

''Time' the General says

''It looks like they haven't noticed the walls yet, sir you might want to look at how their marching.'' the scout said

''I know, the Goblins seem to be directing the Zombies. Keep track of them and inform any change in their behavior.'' ordered his General

[][][[

 **World Tree**

A woman sits at the side of the edge of the spiral starecase, looking on to the outside world, her long black hair, blue dress and red lipstick and nail polish gave her a seemingly youthful feel.

''Quite a sight isn't it'' a man's voice says, behind her as he approaches

''Yeah, but it looks ruined for some reason.'' she answers

''It was completely green when we first came here, the war with the Rats, destroyed a lot of the surrounding area. Imagine how it was for us having to fight a war like that, we were disorganized, a bunch of small groups loosely working together trying to survive.'' the man answers, his heavy knight armor, displayed a light green modification, from the Fairy's, a machine gun hang on his left shoulder

''I'm sorry'' she answers

''Don't be. So mind telling me why you're here all by yourself.'' he asks, as he sits next to her

''It feels like a dream, I mean I died, and now I'm here. Not only that but look at me, I'm in a place that reaches to the the sky. There are fairies flying around, aliens live in the city and there's a flying castle right over there.'' she says, while pointing at the Flying castle

''The three kingdoms work for one good reason. The N.P.C's already had a fully operational economy, all we did was clean out the corrupted people in San Andreas. Everyone comes from a different area of the world, so we do have a wide diversity of cultures and religions.''

''A lot of people were just children, thankfully the Cardinals, turned them back to children instead of leaving them in their adventurer forms. A lot of us stopped being adventures, so we just went back to doing what we did, before we were brought here.'' he said, as he took in the view

''But what's the point, I mean we can't even die.'' she says

''The point is to live. You aren't marked by the original rules from before, when you were fully Human. Make no mistake you are Human, but as time goes by you'll see just how different you really are.

Your free, if you want to live in the city, live there, if you want to hunt, hint. If you want to fly, fly.

''Your free'' he answers

''What are we? '' she asks in a whisper

''Human.'' he answers

''Look around you and you'll understand. The city of San Andreas, is divided the Chinese have their part, the Puerto Ricans have another, the Krogan another and even now the Orks are starting to show up too.

Even here in the World Tree those who control the shadows have their own area, the ones who love battle have another, and even the Leprechauns enjoy their basement forgeries.''

''Hell even the flying Castle is divided, the bottom floor is for infants and newborns, then there's kindergarten, first grade and so on. The thing is that most of those classes are divided, infant players are naturally stronger than none player children.

This means that a child can kill another by accident, so class'es don't join at least until third grade, even then most players believe, that they should be separated during high school.'' he said as he took in a breath of cold air.

''Why?'' she asked completely confused

''Imagine a teen , with super Human strength, with all kinds of powers. Now imagine that that teen, likes a boy\girl, that's normal and non powered, how can that regular person defend themselves.'' he said, as the air around him became tens

''The N.P.C's themselves work in a hierarchy and it's not a good one. The people of San Andreas, see the people of the Flying Castle as primitives and the Fairies as unnatural creatures.

Likewise the Fairies are extremely raises, they discriminate everyone as long as they're not their own race.''

''They don't like anyone besides their own kind. The same goes for the people from the Flying Castle, they look at the people from San Andreas, as people who are beneath them. They should be respected yes, but they are better than the people below them.

The Fairies, are things that should be feared, they're not natural. In fact they see Fairies as creatures that should be killed, but don't because they're just too powerful.''

''The thing is that, all of them seem to have a mixed relationship with the Krogan, the Fairies accept them but only see them as beast, San Andreas see them as aliens so they stay away and the people of the Flying Castle don't really know how to react.'' he finishes explaining

As she took in what he had just said, she began to wonder what exactly was her place in the world. After all she didn't really have any particular attachment to Earth, at least her Earth anyways.

''So I'm in a world where they're races people everywhere, monsters roam the streets and the outside of the city's. No one trust each other and the people who are supposed to keep everything in order, are severely under trained and don't have enough people''

''God help me., I'm back on Earth''

[][][][][]]

 **13th floor of the Flying Castle**

''Everyone here has had their time to look at the world, to look at your lives and so on. No one should go thru what you have, however you can no longer be allowed to cry about it.'' said a man, dressed in a red knight armor, his long white cape moved gracefully with him.

''Each and everyone of you, have the memories of your avatars, their skills and their lives, however you don't have their experience.

God knows we all learned that the hard way, my name is Brian ex member of the Knights of the Blood Oath.'' he said, as he walked in front of the small group in front of him

''Here you will learn how to hold a sword properly and how to hold a gun. Now for the truth, as players you're going to always be brought into battle field, no matter what you do. Some of you won't have what it takes, for hand to hand combat. So you'll probably enter the medical corps, or simply become a citizen.''

''Let me make this perfectly clear, no one gets to live in the city, the castle or the tree without earning it. It's a cruel reality but none of you can ever truly die, unless you do something truly horrible.

Be it the son\daughter of a king, a hobo from the streets, or an everyday ma. You'll all have to earn your place.'' he said, hoping to drill into them the major rules

''There are three major rules that must never be broken, no rape, your inmortal in a world that has fairies, aliens and n.p.c's , so you expect me to believe you couldn't get laid.

The second Slavery is absolutely prohibited, the N.P.C's and the few robots we have are the exception because they don't have any body fluids or even any major thought process, don't ask me how the hell they can adapt to situations.''

''Crystallize N.P.C's are the exception, they cry, feel pain and most importantly can give birth to actual Humans, they may not be considered Humans but they are People. Not much of a difference besides the way they're referred to.''

''Now the last and and final major rule, never betray us, our union is our greatest strength. Dos so and your re'spawning will be removed and you'll instantly be killed, as opposed to, earning your re'spawning being removed and being allowed to die of old age, alongside with the people you love.'' he says, as he held a firm voice knowing full well that their lives would be filled with war and battle from now on. But he continued, as he knew that the end they were just fighting to end the bloodshed

As his final words were said, several people wearing the same kind red knight armor, showing that they all belonged to the Knights of the Blood, moved in front of every new recruit. Each one drawing their various swords axes and spears, some of which were even bare handed.

''Learn to survive individually, then learn to survive as a group.'' the man said, as the senior Knights of the Blood began to attack their respective opponents.

][][][][

 **San Andreas, main Meeting room**

In a room resembling a University lecture hall a group of men and woman sat, all staring at two people each dressed in a white lab coat, blue shirt, white pants and blue shoes.

''Okay ladies and gentlemen thank you for being with us, I know that all of you must be busy. Now the reason you were all called here for, is because we finally finished mapping out everything that was transferred here along with us.''

''As you all know each and everyone of us, has a help screen as well as any gear we had when we were in those games. The problem is, is that not everything was transferred and some stuff that was, was stuff that contradicted other stuff.'' the man spoke, before being cut of by his partner

''Allow me to explain in more detail. Men, Women, children who were playing as the opposite gender were turned in to hermaphrodite's. Some people were de aged and others that were playing as older characters were aged to adulthood, when they themselves were only six or eight.''

''Thankfully, those children have already been returned to their original ages and some of us are slowly becoming our proper gender. Take a good look you perverts, I am a man, and the moron standing next to me is a woman.'' She said, as she pointed at the man next to her

''Now as you may have noticed, several weapons are blocked from you, meaning you can't access legendary weapons that would make you a God among's men.

We have noticed this as well as some other things, that thankfully aren't very many. The list are, leveling up, God level weapons,The ability to evade [meaning that every attack would hit. So enemies as well as us, are able to dodge].

We are also able to switch Jobs. Meaning that none of us are forced to be knights, witches and so on.'' she finished

''We suspect that the mixture of game and reality have caused somethings to simply vanish, as for the simple reason ass real life doesn't have leveling up. People just don't level up, in that matter we can still chat with each other and send text, even though we don't have anything in front of us.'' the man next to her said

''Waite then how does that explain the Krogan or any of the monsters and N.P.C's'' said a man sitting in the audience.

''Good question. Look at the monsters and look at the plants, animals, as well as the planet itself, do so and you'll notice that they all have one thing in common, there are all natural.

Unlike us or the N..P.C's they don't re'spawn or at least we think they don't, the same goes for the Krogan, meaning that they are all originally from this Universe.''

Please look at the projection behind me'' said the man as the image of the Sol system appeared behind him ''Notice something's off?'' he asks, as the room goes silent as everyone present tries to see what it was they were trying to show them

''Pluto and Uranus are missing'' some one answered

''You're right these images were recovered from the Krogan Dreadnought we have been studying on the moon, as well as the image of giant tuning fork where Pluto should be.

This place only looks like our original home but that's all superficial, looking a little deeper and you'll notice that, there are a lot of things that make no sense.'' he continued, only to be cut of by the woman besides him

''But all of that is for later, now please look at this graph that I will be showing you in just a minute.'' she said as she struggled to find the correct file, until he found it and replace the original images.

However the information she had brought forth made the entire room even more silent and the feeling of pressure increase.

For the images showed that for every one that vanished one Crystallized one took its place and for every two Crystallized three Human children appeared.

''Make no mistake the N.P.C's are changing and with the amount out there we will soon have to end up fighting them to keep ourselves safe. Luckily for us, that won't happen until later seeing as we're still expanding'' she finished a while she attempted and failed to alleviate everyone's dread

''Why would we have to fight them, I mean aren't we pretty cool with them. Once they become Crystals we treat them pretty well'' said a young woman in the back role

''Your right, the ones with us are treated fairly well, but you have to remember that there are a lot of N.P.C's , scattered around the world. Add to that, the fact that most of those are war base, allowing them to set in their own civilizations.'' answered the woman, before turning of the projector and dismissing everyone in the room

][][][

 **Council chambers**

''All solo players are present, please say what you all have agreed apon.'' said the Illusive man

''All right, we looked at the video footage and we also looked at the information recovered from that part of the world. With all do respect sir, why were we called her, no one in the Council did anything wrong, by killing the invading Ponies.''

'' As the person who has been appointed to speak on behalf, of all solo players that are apart of the Council, we vote that the main council is not guilty.

The reason being is that there is no guarantee that thoes colored horses would not have attempted to convert us by force, the moment they met us.'' said a woman who was covered in shadows, each person that sat besides her were hidden from the Council, in order to prevent them from seeing who they were, as a lot of solo players com and go

''Very well. Not guilty Council continue to do as you were.'' Said the Illusive man as he vanished, immediately alleviating the pain of everyone present

''Alright well that settles that, High Council members were going to go ahead and leave'' the woman said, before she along with everyone else left the main council room.

''I guess that settles that'' said the leader of the Leprechauns

''No it doesn't. We have too much power, as things stand, we can't keep bringing worlds uncontrollably. The thing is that at the same time , it's nearly impossible for us to simply spread out and drill for any resources we may need.'' said the man in the black suit

''He's right, we can't simply bring worlds and steal their shit, when we feel like it. But at the same time we can't just send our people into the world. Let's be honest there's a reason why we keep building walls and it's not because of race.'' said the leader of the knights of Blood

''So what do you all have in mind?'' asked the man covered in shadows

''We propose using the Krogan Dreadnought to sends teleportation platforms in the nearby planets, and set up mining fields on them. That way we can get the resources we need without endangering our people, of course we will use the Robots that we found scattered all over the forest, to build domes to provide atmosphere.''

The machines found on the moon are perfectly capable of doing just that, as well as providing ways of controlling gravity. So if we used the N.P.C's as minors, we could just have the metals and other minerals we need without destroying our planet, or endangering anyone's life.'' answered the man in the black suit

''Even if that were an option, we're talking about exploring other worlds without actually controlling our world.

''We did do this with the Moon and mars, as well as the Pony incident, but what you're saying is we become interstellar. Do you realize the danger of what your asking '' said the red fairy, as she flew near the man in the black suit

''Your right the dangers are incredibly high, however the benefits do out'way the negatives. We do need to take control of the planet as well as retaking the worlds of your predecessors but we can't do that without recourse'' answered Rooknught Bix

''I'll only agree to this, under one condition. We begin to create other settlement in different areas of the planet. Make no mistake they will hold teleporter and a lot of them, but as things stand we don't have the numbers, the resources or the technology to survive.

So if anything happens, we will have another place on the planet to escape and like our wounds. So if those other settlements have a lot of the teleporters, it will allow them to trade as well as provide technology and protection for them and their people, so they can avoid the dangerous travel thru the lands.'' said the man in the silver knight armor

''Alright well agree to this, but we need to increase our surface, ground, aquatic and space defences by one hundred percent. So that means we need to get more ships up there along with that dreadnought, likely for us we do have a lot of alien ships recovered from Mars, as well as some drop ships we've built ourselves.'' said the knight, in the green armor

'' We'll need food, as well as clothing for all of tis. So we'll have to increase our hold on Mars, so yeah the'rs that as well as our need to spread this evenly throughout the city, the castle and the tree.'' answered Kirito

''This meeting come to a close, get your list together everyone. We all know for a fact, that there are people that want to explore,among'st us. See if they want to live somewhere else. So let's all move on and anything else should be talked among'st us later dismissed said Asuna before getting up and walking out of the room


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes there are Humans from the Mass Effect Universe but they are different from the ones in the game**

As the day became night and the night became day, the days slowly became weeks the announcement was made to everyone in the three kingdoms. The announcement was simple yet extremely effective, as it told everything to the players living in them.

The announcement simply said, that the players that choose to leave the protection of the walls, they would be sent to several separate areas of the planet and would be expected to start their own communities.

This would be done by giving the players that leave, seven different teleporters, one for the center of their new settlement, one for the the front, one for the back, one to access the council chambers, one for emergency escape should problems occur to get their people to a safe location.

Finally the last one would act as a military\emergency escape teleporter should any of the others be destroyed.

They would also be given a seat at a newly created minor council, which would monitor these new settlements and would answer to the high council, because they have been doing this for far longer than them.

In essence, the high council would answer to the Cardinals and the minor council, would answer to the high council. Anything from materials, food, technology and even advice, could be asked from any member of the high council and just like the original version, they would be inter changeable and removable, should any of them grow mad with power.

The players would be given the option of leaving on foot, on a helicarrier, one of the krogan drop ships, by train or on boat. All that were provided, when the players first arrive to this new word.

The locations would be **Canada, China, Europe, Africa and Mexico**. Their jobs would be simple, make a new home begin a new community and use the teleporters to bring in technology, from San Andreas, magic from the Word Tree and secure a place where Players and regular people could work and clear out the monsters.

In other words, become adventures like the ones they played when everything was a game. Everything was simple, except that while they were doing this, they would be required to fend for themselves until the settlement was created, by fighting of monsters and gathering whatever N.P.C's they could find, as well as any Humans born outside of the Walls.

Their jobs also required them, to find and meet other creatures that could become friend and allies to them. That way they could avoid having to kill\commit genocide, on every creature they encounter.

Their benefits as well as their peoples would be, access to all food, technology, education and any new weaponry, that was within the wall of Santa Maria. Inside San Andreas to be precise, as well as being legible, to being allowed to live there should they reach the age of retirement.

Children would go to the Flying Castle for education as well as training, should their parents allow them, their Mothers\fathers, would be allowed to go with them, if they simply didn't want to leave their children alone.

When the announcement was made, and the sign in sheet of those who accepted, as well as those who had signed up were turned in, the Council noticed that only about a thousand players decided\agreed to leave.

The people's reasoning was simple. It was fun when it was a game, but now that it's real we'd rather go out there when there's already a place to go back to for safety.

The Council also understood that a lot of them simply couldn't fight, it was just to traumatic for them.

Those that choose to go, were people that couldn't find their place within the walls, that protected the city. So they choose to leave, either way the teleporters could simply send them back should something big happen, that they couldn't handle.

With them were a lot of Krogan, that wanted to test their newly acquired skills, as well as to teach their recently born young to fight in different terrains.

As the decision was accepted, Rooknught Bix announced that he would be stepping down as representative of the Krogan people, his reasoning was simple. He was o old and was getting more and more tired by the day, Kroknought zin would be his replacement.

Rooknught Bix's decision was made as the younger Krogan had proven himself to be a great leader, had a cool head, which was rare for a Krogan and most importantly of all wanted for their people to continue to work together, with the Players and their Human predecessors.

Unbeknownst to the public, the Council had allowed the Krogans Dreadnought to head toward Saturn in order to mine for minerals. The operation would be done by dropping in a teleporter and sending in several robots to build a simple Dome, which would later be attached to a small box, that the Science department recreated from the Lunar palace.

This would make the affected area, within the dom safe for working conditions. During the process three things would be discovered

1; Using the planets materials would not summon another world. The Council knew this, but were relieved to find, that it was true.

2; If given enough time alone, the N.P.C's would begin to create their own communities and begin to be crystallized.

In fact many of them believed that they were being treated fairly, plenty of food , water, a good living environment,and work. Granted they believe that they were Earth's minors, on Earth's planetary exploration and that the materials they were digging up wer being used to build ships, as well as help reclaim Earth after some kind of calamity had happened.

But regardless they were happy, in fact the first Human child, born from crystallized parents was recorded, as a medical team was rushed in to help the mother with her pregnancy.

When they were taken away for the nine month period, the council notice that all of the other Crystallized started acting as if they were being held against their will. So when the mother was returned and told them that she was told, that a colony was not a safe place for an unborn child and their parent, as well as a newborn.

They all returned to working like usual, in fact the fact that they could come back to Earth, in order to visit their newly created families and back to Saturn made them even more efficient as work actually doubled.

3;When word got out that the Council had started exploring space, no one was surprised. Their reasoning was actually pretty simple. The Krogan had arrived on mini ships, therefor a big one should be up there.

The only thing that the public really demanded was that they should be allowed to visit the other worlds and be able to explore the surrounding areas of the already secured locations and further should they choose.

During this entire proses Samantha Sheppard was allowed to take control of the Mars settlement. This would act as her as well as her team's third and final mission, meaning that they were in fact free.

Thoe they were still expected to send in food and soil, as well as any new discoveries, other than that they were free to do as they pleased.

They all immediately returned to Earth to see their friends and family, if they had any. Samantha would find John in the Flying Castle with a message left to her from his biological mother. Explaining that she wasn't ready to be a mother and that she had left the city in order to create a new settlement.

A.Z was immediately greeted by his entire platoon, which made him buy all of the drinks, as payback for him going to jail. All of them would later request to be sent to mars, they were a team, the Jungle fighters and they guessed he would be their new Guild Master. To them it was just a title that held no power, seeing as Sheppard had the control of the planet and the Council controls her.

Shadow simply stayed on Mars taking in the view, while Hammer who also stayed began to create his own map, however his would map out all subterranean areas, as well as any usable wind currents.

Jak would encounter his old team, which would split itself, as half would stay behind as they had started new lives in the city, while the rest went to go free the enslaved Humans with Jak.

So as everyone catches up and the rest of the prisoners met and saw their loved ones, the players that remained finally left to go start their new settlements, while others went on with their lives. None of them ever suspected of the tales they had unknowingly inspired, by these seemingly simple actions.

][[][]

Planet Mars

The town had been rowing at an alarming rate, it had been modeled after San Andreas, meaning it took exactly two hours to get from the North side to the South side on about two hours, yet it took eight hours in order to walk from the East side, to the West side.

Adding to that the realisation that the walls themselves, needed to be a round two to five hours away from each other and that left the small settlement, with quite a bit of free space.

As things stood, the settlement housed around one thousand N.P.C's of which around five hundred were Crystallized, over five thousand freed Humans. That counted Men, Women and Children.

The eight hundred Players, including Krogan was about nine hundred, all together and the small settlements population was about Five thousand nine hundred.

There were also, the captured Apes, which honestly weren't very many, if one added the Males, Females, and young all together, there would be around two hundred. Granted the population wasn't very big and Samantha's group, along with the other two, carelessly killed allot of them certainly didn't help matters, but details.

After all of them had gone to Earth to see their love ones, they returned to Mars in order to continue their work. They along with the recently rescued Humans would go out into the Jungle and collect plants, animals and fruit, along with anything else they might have found.

During the day they would spread ought and gather as much as they could, while at the same time they would map out the area. Any good parts that would be ideal for farming was marked, as well as any good place that could be used, for another wallsa construction.

During this time they would get in return money, furniture, medicine, technology such as appliances like microwaves, stoves and refrigerators, in order for them to live more comtherebly.

All and all it took Samantha and the groups accompanying her around, eight months to have half the forest marked under their control, during that time the learned that they were in fact in an Island the size of Australia.

It had been A.Z's group of friends, that had discovered it. When they used several of their drones to look at the surrounding area. Infact there were Elephants, Horses and all sorts of animals running around outside of the forest, which wasn't even halve the size of the place.

The forest only covered about one tenth of the Island\Country, they planned to be able to spread ought and see what was out there soon enough. But first they would have to take full control of the forest before they could spread out and see the rest of the Martian world.

The tech team checking out the alien ruins, had found a lot of information in them, this included several weapons, such as guns, bombs and even shields that they could use. Granted that they already had, better shields and in some cases better guns, but it always helped to have a spare, plus the designs and information would help the Science division on the Moon, to design better lighter and most importantly safer equipment.

The tree at the center of town had finally stopped growing, in fact it was the largest one in the entire forest. If one were to compare it, it would be like comparing a whale to a dog, that was just how large it was.

It now however, lead directly into the main Council Chambers, it was them who suggested, that Samantha's group should really start thinking about creating an, underground bunker for them to be able to hold out should the unthinkable happen.

A few months after that materials such as marble, steel, concrete and other heavy substances began to arrive with a simple message attached to it all, use those materials to reinforce the walls surrounding the settlement and for whatever you see fit. We expect a complete report, on what you need anything else for.

This prompted them to immediately, begin to create their own sewer system. After all they knew where was the ocean, so they would let nature deal with their bodies unwanted materials.

Yeah it had been one hell of a year, a small town holding around ten thousand people, three walls made of wood, protected by both animals native and those brought in by the beast tamers. A weapons shipment consisting of knives, swords, all kinds of guns, as well as many different kinds of explosives and poisons. This of course included all of the much desired medical equipment they needed.

This all came with an agreement between the minor Council and the main Council, it was time for the children around twelve to begin their training. They didn't like it, but it needed to be done, there was only so much they as players could do, so they couldn't protect everyone.

The children would need to be allowed by their parents for them to go and learn, however should they deny themselves then nothing would come of it, it was freely willing after all and not everyone had what it took, to fight giant monsters.

Orphans however, didn't have anyone to say no, so they were immediately sent off, into the flying Castle. Years later those very same children would end up hugging Samantha for what she did, for it was there that their entire Guilds, groups and teams became their families.

When all was said and done two years had passed and their small town now consisted of some concrete]\stone buildings, with electricity, hot cold, water for their baths, a surge system and defensive walls surrounding the forest, which they had under their full control.

It turned out, there weren't that many Apes living in it and those few they encountered, were about the largest settlement there.

It was time to begin and explore the outside, something that would be done from Air by drones and beast, land by most and by water from the nearby river they found that lead straight into the Ocean.

Everyone was encouraged to go and have as many kids as possible, there were just so few of them there that if they spread out too quickly they wouldn't be able to defend any area t all. Which heavily hindered them. So they couldn't just go out and see the hole place, they had to do it slowly and painfully so.

[][]][

Earth, Two days sixteen hours, away from the wall of night

It had been an ordinary day for the townspeople, well as ordinary as one could get in a world full of monsters. The average person would either be attending to a shop, or be taking care of their cattle, lambs ar whatever.

It was a round high noon when they arrived, three men, one woman, a beast men or a Lizard men to be precise and an Orc.

The townspeople knew where they came from, boy did they know. There isn't a child or elder that does not. Folks started calling it the capital, you could see it from far away, how thoes giant buildings looked, almost as if they were one with the sky.

At night if you were really lucky and were not attacked, by some creature you could see, that they looked as if the entire place was covered in stars.

The two men wore a combination of odd clothing , helmet long pants, black boots and a heavy jacket. All of which was different shades of brown, like patwork, they looked dirty, which was odd considering they were clean. Not a speck of mod, dirt on them anywhere above their ankles.

They carried strange black muskets with them, a silver heavy sword and a smooth curved sword between the two, anyone that saw them, instantly knew they were partners and incredibly skilled in their working together.

The lizard man was different odd, friendly even. He bore a re armor that covered him from the tip of his claw cover feet, all the way up to his neck. On his head he had a red patch, that looked to natural for it to be apart of its armor. His green scaly face and fang covered mouth, made many shy away from him.

He carried a musket, that had four cylinders on top of each other, almost like a circle. If one were to look at it, he would swear the damn thing could spin at any moment. The musket was far larger than the ones the men carried, there was no doubt in anyone's mind, that this thing was meant for power.

The Orc was simple, like they always are. About two feet larger than any man, covered in muscles, two giant tusk that grew out of lis enlarged mouth, long black hair and his privates, were covered by a brown patch that had a silver chain holding it in place.

He held a pair of battle axes, made of steel, with the emblem of a wings person, that covered the entire side of both axes.

Yet the woman with them, was the most peculiar of them all. She had long black hair, blue armor that covered her entire body, just like the Lizards and the two men before her, it too had the marks of combat all over it. Scratches here and there, and the slightest hints that one or two attacks, managed to get thru her blue knight armor, and actually reach her.

She held nothing more than a simple bracelet, made of silver, on her waist was a long sword, but tached to her left thigh, was what appeared to be a small musket [hand gun], no doubt the scout of the group. She carried light but deadly equipment, for her to be able to cover more ground quietly.

Everyone shied away, as the made their way thru the town, there was not a single soul other than the infant of the time, as well as those that hadn't been born yet, that hadn't seen the war. How the Capital fought off the endless armies of the Skaven.

There isn't a soul that doesn't know the stories, how those rats would show up like an ocean of mouths, disease and enslave creatures. Yet even they fell to the Capitals defenders.

The people tell their children, how the sky would light up as if were day, dispelling the surrounding darkness, how thunder and fire would rain down from the sky, or would rise up covering it. How flocks of monsters took to the skies, yet ignored all of the surrounding villages.

The only reason they and their neighbors exist, is because they live only a couple of days away from the Capital. Not even the Licans or the Vampires dare to attack them, the reason, simple. During the war, there were there people, that wore all sorts of armos or strange clothing similar to those the two men wore.

Where ever they walked, the land would be cleans of thith, no monster stood a chance against them, many farmers, witnessed a knight covered from head to toe, in black armor kill five packs of werewolves single handedly.

A woman saw a young girl no older then ten or twelve, slaughter a group of vampires over and over again until she actually permanently killed them. The story was strange, she said that the girl did over and over again, yet a fire burned her corps, only for her to stand and fight again.

According to the woman, whatever that fire did to the vampires, made them killable and they knew it, because they let go of her infant daughter and tried to flee on for the girl to stop them every time.

The few fisherman told tales of how, giant sea dragons, world rize killing any kraken they saw and how a man in white armor commanded them. They would say, that massive boats made of steel covered the ocean in those days and how some still patrol it.

Their considered the safes waters around, a person could swim in them, without having to worry about being eaten.

Massive machines that were pulled by welds, with chains on them, covered the lands searching for any enemy they could find. Yet they ignored everyone that wasn't a monster, and if they were as long as they didn't attack the iron beast wouldn't either.

Of course more of them were seen and all of them were said to have the same look in their eyes, the eyes of one that held power and they knew it.

They were different from the ones that were headed to the town tavern, these were confident and friendly, those confidence didn't even describe them, yet their very presence demanded obedience.

Of course the surrounding people, monsters and any other, had seen the skeletal beast, that now guard one of the walls. The dam thing passed right under neath them, killing any rat and any attacker it saw. It would ignore anyone who cried, begged or did nothing, but it would dig killing any rat it saw. It destroys a lot of homes, yet no one could bring themselves to hate it, for underneath their homes thousands of rat corpses were found.

That's why they moved so close to the capital, leaving their old land behind, if there was a safe place it had to be there, or atleast close to it. Yet no one dared to go in, how would the high class see them, when even their warriors didn't other a word to them. So they choose to live near it and their plan worked for no beast dared to get close.

The tavern grew quiet the moment, they stepped in, all eyes casted their way, yet none dared to look at the for strangers or at least lok eyes with them. Less they bring about their were unwillingly.

''Excuse me my good man. We would like two things, the best of whatever you have and the location of the towns in. We would like to spend the night there.'' said one of the man, in a friendly and confident voice

The bartender swallowed unsure as to how to answer. ''Forgive me sir, but this town has no ins….We never had a need for them, anyone that comes here has relatives so they usually stay with them when they come to visit.'' said the bartender, in a submissive yet quick paced voice.

''Dam… Tell you what let us stay for the night here and we'll even put that wall you're missing as a form of gratitude. All we want is simply a roof over our heads to keep us away from tonight's rain.'' the man said as he signaled toward the empty spot where there was no wall

The bartender was confused as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, but didn't dare say a word about it. ''You're all welcome to stay sir, but beast culd attack you during the night'' the bartender said in the same submissive voice

''Then I feel sorry for them'' the man answered, only for him to get up and walk out the door, immediately being followed by the rest of the group. Minutes later the sound of sawing along with the sound of hammers were heard outside the tavern on the end where the wall was missing.

When the bartender and some of his customers looked to see who it was, they not surprised to see the people from the Capital building a wooden wall. When they were done they had their drink and sure enough,the rain came that night.

Yet no one in town slept not even many children, they all had heard the stories from their parents and if the warriors were here then something bad was coming.

The next day before they left and thanked the bartender, that was also the owner of the tavern, for their stay they asked him for the location of the town's leader for they wished to speak to him.

''The village leader, you can find him in the house that has the horseshoe, with the emblem of red blood drop'' the bartender said in his usual submissive voice.

''Thank you my good men'' answered the same man from the day before

As they walked thru the town, the villagers would shy away from them non daring to crosse the strangers path. As they approached the village leaders home the noticed the red drop on the horse shoe.

They each noticed and smiled because this was a horse shoe of the Knight of Blood most likely lost during the war.

''Yes'' asked a young woman, before gaping. Her long blond hair tied in a long ponytail, her brown dress was simple yet thick which made it resistant to the surrounding areas environment, her feet were covered with a simple pair of sandals, though their color eluded the players and their friends.

''What is Maria?'' asked a man who's well built body was could be seen, underneath his brown shirt and black pants, his short black hair contradicted, the young woman's bright blond one

''Excuse us we're looking for the leader of the town'' said the female member of the group

The mans smile instantly banished, as he turned to look at the strangers at his door. He swallowed but otherwise held his ground firm, and confidently asked what they wanted. ''That would be me, from the looks of it, you folks are are from the Capital.'' he asked, as he showed them into his home

The people in front of him seemed confused, almost as if they didn't know what he was talking about. Yet they simple accepted it.

''We're looking for fertile lands, as well as workers, that may be willing to help us build the homes and walls there.'' the woman said, as she held out her hand denying the man's offer, to enter his home

''Forgiven my friends overly direct attitude, my good man, you see she's the no nonsense kind of woman. But we do have a long way to go, so please would you be so kind as to answer to our curiosity.'' the same man from before asked

''An open field if possible, after all it would make work much simpler. It doesn't matter if it has monsters infesting it, well just clean the area out'' said the Lizard man\Krogan, in a strong yet smooth voice which was odd as it grumbled as it poke

''There's an old abandoned town near the edge of the forest, we use to live there but we all moved here when the rats arrived.'' the town leader answered, as he signaled towards the edge of the small town

''Thank you for the information sir. Please if you find any willing workers you know where to find us.'' said the second man, in a polite yet welcoming voice, as they all turned and walk away none of them giving away their names, yet at the same time none of them asked anyone for theirs

That night the sounds of thunder shook the town, as fire would light up the entire field in front of it. None dared to step out of their homes, to see what was going on, at least until the sound of something massive shook the entire town.

For those brave enough to look out their windows, or open their doors to see what it was, they would be met by the sight of the woman in blue knight armor, holding a massive Gryphon by the neck, as her silver sword was being brought down into the beast hart, killing it instantly.

At that moment an entire flock of them, scratch as they began to swoop down at her, only for her silver bracelet, to cover her entire hand, instantly covering the entire sky in a sea of flames, as the waves consumed all of the creatures making them drop all around her.

When it was all said and done, the forms of werewolves could see seen by the flames, as she pulled out her sword from the Gryphons chess and she casually walked towards them. Few would later say that she had a small smirk almost as if she was taunting them, welcoming their attack.

[][][][]

That was two years ago, my name is **Oscar** ex member of the Scout legion, one of eight that were currently measuring the area outside the wall of Dia, in order for them to begin to build the last wall defence. It was our job to scan the outside and report back any dangers that we found, at least that use to be his job.

Now however me along with my brother **Michael** , his best friend **Nicole** , **Suku the Orc** and **Uknatro the Krogan** were going to make a new town on the east side of this new world. We used one of our old eighteen wheelers to measure out the distance, at least until the damn thing ran out of gas, then we had to walk.

That's how we found that small town, filled with Crystallized N.P.C's, nearly all the children present that were either newborns or up to five years old were Human, at least that's what his help screen said.

Two word sumed the place up, dirty and some reason they referred to San Andreas as the Capital, the people there were submissive to them and almost acted as if they were looking at some sort of monster. You know the kind that if you so much as look at them they would hurt you for your impudence.

It was the town's leader that, told them about an old abandoned village, he said that it had been abandoned since the war with the Skavens.

The place was covered in corpses, none of which had any flesh in any sense of the way, that got him and his party worried. A Skaven has no issue with cannibalism and can replenish its numbers in mere months, some how someway the females are born pregnant. After the first birth, any male will line up to father the next young.

The bones were picked clean, that and the remnants of several advanced firearms along with several energy weapons, from the advanced warfare told them, that the rats had gotten their hands on their technology. But when the skeleton had been unleashed, they were prevented from using it.

The place was covered in paw prints of multiple different creatures, no doubt taking part on this once in a lifetime feast. Actually maybe not so once in a lifetime, the hole ground was covered in skeletons, which meant it had been stultified by the blood of the rats, making the place useless for farmland.

The sheer quantity of corpses along with them decaying must have made living here unbearable, no wonder the people left, there wasn't any visible ground, except for where the paw prints were, or from where the rat's bones were broken in groups. That alone meant that something big frequented the area.

They had previously spent the night at one of the town's taverns, but here there was no such option. That meant none of them slept that night, it was a good thing too, because a flock of Gryphons landed there around eleven thirty seven, that's how they found out why those bones were crushed in groups, they were Gryphon nest.

Here's the thing about Gryphon's, you can't hurt them with guns, or fire, the best you can do with that is knock them out, so in order to kill them you need a bladed weapon. Oscar didn't care about the logic there, it was most likely something about the game that managed to get thru.

Either way they didn't have to kill them, this was their nesting area, and the land was worthless to him and his team so all they had to do was walk away, which was nearly impossible considering, they were sitting straight at the heart of the nest.

So they had no other choice, other than wait and let the birds fall asleep. That was easier said than done, because that night they ended up having to fight off the entire flock and it all happened because, he couldn't stop himself from sneezing.

The next day they found a massive empty field, filled with corpses, but the ground itself wasn't salted by the rats corpses, so they decided to use it as the new settlements location. When it was all moved they used the teleporter to send the truck back to San Andreas, it was useless, in an area with loose soil, meaning it would get stuck anywhere the ground was to loose.

They used the teleporters, to get to their eighteen wheeler and back, carrying the equipment they need in order to clear out the area.

Slowly people would come and go, yet none of them dared to get near them. Driven by either their curiosity or by the simple fact, that they were building on top of the remnants of their enemies, and were confused as to why and simply wanted to see what they were doing.

All of that changed however, when a woman leading an entire group of people around a hundred, both men and woman stopped in front of their small encampment. In exchange for help in moving the corpses and in constructing both the wall defenses and building the homes, they would want to simply live there and not be hunted when they turned at night.

They were a clan of werewolves, hesitantly they agreed, with eight conditions that needed to be met. The first none of them were allowed to attack any Humans. However they were allowed to defend themselves, just not with lethal force.

The second; they needed to help protect the people that traveled thru the woods, as well as the open fields. Depending on the situation they would be allowed to kill the offending Human, but needed proof as to why. Slavers, Necromongers and stuff like that was allowed to be killed, but if they weren't doing anything, there was no need to spill blood unnecessarily.

Three; the surrounding villages\towns would be under their protection as well, be them Human or otherwise. This one came with a side note, if they were to encounter something, that they couldn't handle, they were to inform him or any member of his team immediately.

Four; the same rules as before applied, children would go to the flying castle, in order to gain an education. While they would also receive training there. As previously said all benefits were offered to them, with one added exception, they were to meet the cardinals first hand, in order for themselves to present their alliance and therefore receive, the protection of all of the players.

The mere sight of the cardinals was enough to bring the wolf people to their knees, and swear allegiance to the supposed Gods. Yet even as the Cardinals denied any form of God hood, some homes could be seen with the figure or insignia of of one of the cardinals.


	14. Chapter 14 SNIP

**SNIP**

It was over, the Tyranids had begun to overwhelm the Imperial fist by their sheer numbers, the Ultramarines had begun to see the Orks in a newer unified force, brought about their war with the Tyranids. The Dark Angels have encountered, abominations that share both Tyranid and Ork traits.

The C'Tan have begun to fully emerge into the Galaxy, rapidly devouring every star they come across, driving all in their wake into madness.

The Necrons have begun to spread, there is no life present….

Chaos has nearly taken over all of the Warp, before there were at least some areas that were still and somewhat safe. However, there was no place safe now.

The re emergence of Malus, has caused the other four to spread their influence in order to ensure that none of them could ever be weakened enough to be banished.

But there is a light of hope

Two worlds had banished without a trace, try as he might he found no explanation as to their disappearance. So he spread his influence to try and see what his children Humanity knew about this new threat.

It would be from the Blanks that he would achieve his answer, could they have banished into another dimension.

If that was true, then it the event could be accomplished by him as well. There was hope, so he searched thru all of his reality and found but a tiny ripple that did not exist, it was there that he bore witness to the sisters of battle, praying to him.

He bore witness to a white marble floor and a blue colored stone, he had his plan as well a way of escape.

He knew all too well that the Lords of Terra and the Inquisition wouldn't allow him to achieve his plan. So he did the one thing he could, he called out to all his children and ordered all of Humanity, back to the nearby systems.

He ordered both the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Fist, to begin the creation of a massive wall that would protect the entire system.

He commanded the Dark Angels to bring him the Tau Farsight to him, by simple invitation. Should he deny his invitation, they should leave him alone, for the time of them killing each other had ended.

The Ultra marines were ordered to bring to him an Eldar Farseer, it didn't matter who it was, yet again if they denied themselves to leave them alone and simply come back, and help the creation of the walls.

All other Marines and Imperial Guard were ordered to go and bring back all of the Humans scattered throughout space. Each fleet, took with them a tiny fragment of his soul, for if a world refused to leave, then their souls would even if their bodies wouldn't.

These acted further pushed his will and nearly broke him, yet he head even as he was attacked by the Chaos Gods.

The first to come was the Eldar, in exchange for them creating Raith bone and their allowance of the mixture of technology both Human, and Tau to defend all of them until his plan was complet. The same was told to Farsight, yet he told them that he knew of a way to save them all.

However should he speak of it then the Lord of Change would be aware of it. Surprisingly they agree, but only if their people would be allowed in, regardless of who they were, he reluctantly agreed.

His exhaustion only grew as he now had to protect both the Eldar and the Tau. The Elda, the Mechanicus and the Tau would build the Walls and create defense to fend of all of the enemies within the mortal realms, yet at the same time they would create a wall within the Warp.

Yet even he knew that these walls, would only hold for so long.

Time was running out, so when they encountered several Necron worlds, he ordered them all destroyed and their metals to be used in the creation of the walls. Soon the system was marked as the safe region and the Chaos region.

For Fifty years they build and for fifty years many ships arrived. One day the Orks arrived and never stopped, then the Tyranids, then the Necrons, and finally the agents of chaos. \

When was this he did not know for the days seemed as if they never passed, one day was the same as the one befor it, so he knew not when it ended and the next one began.

Finally his plan had been partially completed and he ordered, the creation of five simple marble floors, with a blue stone on their center and he had them scattered to each end of the wall. All he had to do was wait and wait he did, for the moment a word was to be taken, it would drag all others with it and leave the universe outside of the walls behind.

The moment the shift began, was the moment a fire erupted from within the walls. Dragging all into it, thrusting them to the new Universe, he used his newly acquired power in a feet that he could have never accomplished before.

He was no longer hindered by protecting Humanity, or holding up the walls into the Warp, that he did the unthinkable.

He freed the souls of both the Eldar and Humanity that did not align themselves, to Chaos and the Chaos Gods. While at the same time he grasped Isha and took her with him, sealing the dimension behind him., leaving the Necrons, the Chaos Gods, the C'tan, the Orks and the Tyranids behind.

[][][[][]]


	15. Chapter 15

At the ruins of an old cathedral a lone sniper, passed her day, be it morning, noon or night but she doesn't dare close her eyes to sleep. As the rain falls upon her briefly making her shudder with the wind, reminding her of how cold she was, each feeling as if they were needles, upon her exposed skin, she silently awaits.

On her neck was a Catholic\Christian cross, embedded with magical runs, created by the fairies of the World Tree. Her ammunition was made of a mixture of, mercury, silver, gold and several different metals, as well as rocks, that were native to the flying castle.

Her rifle along with both her clothing and side arm we modified by the people of San Andreas, all of this combined made her one of the few elites within the remnants of the European Nation. She had held her hidden position for the last five days, hoping that in the event

That the enemy did show up, her equipment along with her training would buy her team at least a few seconds to set up the teleporter and finally secure the area for the Capital.

Though she held no illusions of emerging victorious, she hoped that her death could at least change the course of the war, at least a little by shifting it in their favor.

No one truly knows what happened, not even the Saints, that watch over the people. The true leaders of the Capital. The Cardinals.

But ever since that day they began to encounter more and more creatures, that could both speak and act like Humans, at first it was okay after all there was a lot of the world that remained unexplored. However even though they met and spoke to each other pleasantly, that didn't mean they were trustworthy.

Her along with her entire team were trying to put an end to an evil known as Adulf, she didn't dare to remember that man's name. She felt disgusted every time, she thought of it.

However one by one , they began to encounter, entire towns drained of their blood, then entire platoons, both reinforced with heavy assault beaches and not.

That's went they saw them, people wearing medieval armor, mixed in with modern day as well as advanced technology, they had never seen in the center of a dead town. For some reason,. Her and everyone else called those small towns dead, when everyone down to the smallest child was killed mercilessly.

They were investigating a series of footprints, that lead through that town it self, though admittedly that they her and her team couldn't hear their conversation, they knew that toes people weren't normal.

The way they carried themselves proved it, confident, without a care in the world. Which was unusual in a war zone.

For two days they followed the strangers movements, until they arrived at a small encampment filled with war prisoners. It was at that moment, that everything changed, during those three days they had passed several towns filled with corpses, but this was the first time the had encounter an attack being done and on starved defenseless, caged up prisoners nonetheless.

So caught up in their belief, that those strangers were ended the orchestrated of said massacres that they nearly fell speechless, when they saw the Warden, the Guards and the Prisoner alike, run past the front door, all the while helping each other.

Ether by leaning on one another, or by simply dragging one another, unwilling to let anyone behind, from the horrors of what was going on within the encampment.

As the men and women that were locked up in that land of horrors fled, the sounds of a fire fight began to be heard, as soon as the first shot was fired every prisoner fled even faster. This alone was frightening, because alt of them were in fact crippled from whatever torment they had been put true and in fact, were indeed dragging themselves on the ground.

If she were to ever describe, what it was being in front of said demon felt like, she would say that; long before she even saw the face of said creature, her very blood itched. Almost as if it could recognize the danger, even if it had never come across it before.

As the sounds of metal hitting metal increased and the sounds of automatic weapons got nearer, she could remember how the core of her very being screamed danger.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she froze, helpless as one of the rangers flew thru the concrete wall of the building, that served as the main office\torture chamber of the encampment. His dark green knight armor, torn from his left arm, she knew this because he had no arm left and because it seemed as if something had gotten ahold of him and just yanked the metal apart.

What emerged from that building was a wild, white haired demon, with glowing red eyes, a suction like mouth, covered in teeth, with a large ball of blood floating just above her. How did she know, that the floating ball was blood.

Well all of the prisoners that were too slow, or were unable to get help were immediately drained of all of their blood, even as their corpses attempted to understand what happens, before letting out their final screams.

In an instant she felt the cold hand of death on her, as the creature turned to look at the direction she and her team were hiding in. Some how some way, the demon was aware that they were there. There is no doubt in their mind that they would have lost their lives, had the knight's body not caught itself in flames and immediately repair itself, fully reviving him.

From the building itself several small fires could be seen, and immediately the strangers all walked out, armed and ready for battle once again. Yet the look in their eyes held no illusion of victory, they knew all too well that no amount of lives would save them, or at the very least help them secure a victory day.

It could be said that mortal men and woman, instantly know when they are in the presence of something greater than themselves. As her breath warmed ther chin along with the top of her nose, she can still remember, the sound of foot steps echoing the now silent battlefield, if anyone were to ever asked what she saw that she would say, a knight covered from head to toe in black armor, with a silver bracelet ant a black sword emerged onto the battlefield.

His mere presence was enough to revitalize the strangers will, just by simply being there. She knew at that moment, that the demon itself knew he was a threat and for the first time it it spoke introducing herself, Shalltear.

In an instant a massive shock wave, shook the entire area. For those brave enough to look, beyond the dust covers area. Their sight was met, by the un thinkable, as the demon and knight, disappeared and reappeared each time striking each other, neither one willing to relent their assault.

She lightly moves her scarf, as she tries to keep herself warm, still she's unwilling to make any movements, but the cold was getting to her. The needle like raindrops, have begun to fall, signaling a snowstorm was in its way.

It was funny her situation right now and how it mirrored the one she and her team were on that day. At the mercy of a force of nature that would and could do whatever it wanted and a being that neither gave nor cared, about the people it hurt.

Only that now, the force of nature was on their side, and he had friends. She takes in a deep breath, as her sight turns green and she exhales, while at the same time firing her gun.

 **An unholy scream, echoes all around her, she smiles direct hit**. **At that moment, she feels a light tap on her shoulder,makes her catch her breath, she had been caught**.

As she turned to see who it was, she was relieved to see, It was Kirito the king of the flying fortress. Yet he uttered no words, nor would she have accepted them, for both of their eyes were caught in the the direction of where she had just fired a moment ago.

In an instant she smiled, the mission had been a success, Europ had officially been split in half. The Empire and their advanced technology, held all of the free people, this included both friendly creatures as well as some questionable ones.

While the rest of Europe, belong to him the Devil Ainz Ooal Gown. The war had changed now instead of stopping a monster of a man, they now had to stop d=a Devil mad of bones.

.gVyEYIrR-h0 , fAkA-OoSsgM


	16. Chapter 16

**Her heart razed upon seeing the dark form emerge, his dark helmet, along with his dark armor demanding obedience with every step, until he was standing face to face with them.**

'' **Kirito, the mission was a success, from our end. We've also receive report from both the Fairies and the sub forces. We quier you and your team's report.'' he said without a hint of emotion**

'' **We're good on our end. Thats why Im here were officially done on our end'' answered Kirito as he stared at the man's black helmet**

'' **Good, then the entire European sector has been cut off, from the entire world. Lets pray that that trailer doesn't know a way to get out.'' he said as he turned and look at her**

'' **You, were there during our first encounter with the enemy am I correct. Please forgive me for not remembering your name. As you can see we have been quite busy for a while.'' he said, now sounding apologetic, yet at the same time genuinely kind.**

 **She swallowed, as she attempted to answer him. ''Yes'' was all she could master, after all this was the man who killed several monsters all over the European land**

'' **Kirito, there's no reason for the two of us to be outside San Andres. Your wife along with several others have already returned I suggest you do the same. I will remain here and secure the barrier.'' he said, once again in his emotionless voice, as he handed Kirito a small jar filled with a type of goop**

'' **It's what's left, of that basterds, blob monster. PLease make sure that those in research and development leave nothing of it'' he continued, somehow sounding like if he was taking a close friend for a personal favor, yet his tone did not change**

 **Even as he reached towards the jar Kirito, didn't show any hint of anger. Instead she noticed how the man seemed almost overjoyed by the sight of the blob monsters remains.**

 **As they both turned and walked away, she could only remember just how this very man, was the same force of nature, that had come to their aid that day two years ago.**

'' **Young miss are you coming, or do you still need to hold your position here?'' he said, as he briefly stopped to speak to her yet he never turned. As his eyes laid on the on moving shadows far into the distance, his wide strong back, seemed similar to a mountain.**

 **She remembered that day, the day she first laid eyes on that very same back. As she began to walk beside him, she began to remember that day.**

 **The very cracking sounds of thunder, shook the battlefield, each impact threatening to burst her eardrums, along with those of her teams, as well as those fleeing the area. Each impact, was a demonstration of the beings powers, the men and women present at that time, knew all too well that in presence of such beings, they were near insects.**

 **Around the Dark knights, battle with the demon, the strangers began to move as if sensing the incoming danger. Their bodies seemingly banishing as they moved, only to appear in mere moments, each one both men and woman, knight or soldier, drove their blades into several women dressed in white.**

 **Only to be met with air, as their attacks were dodged by the unarmed woman, woes laughter echoed all around them, as they avoided the strangers attacks.**

'' **We're dealing with Vampires, so decapitate the bitches, if you have to don't leave a speck of their existence.'' ordered one of the woman, yet at the time she ignored who it had been**

 **At those orders, all of the stranger drew their blades some materializing them out of thin air [pocket space] while others brought ought their swords, or simply their combat knives. AAAAAAAA the woman screamed before vanishing, in the very same instant the strangers themselves banished only appearing next to the Dark knight, woes battle with the demon, had yet to even stop for a mere second.**

 **Each time the Dark Knight vanished so did the strangers, her heart nearly stopped by sheer number of strikes, were being dealt at the time. Each time the Demon and Dark Knight, met time would halt by a few seconds, before the ear shattering impact, carried itself through the surrounding area.**

 **It was at that moment, that the woman, no the Vampires would attempt to strike, yet it was at that moment that the strangers would interfere. At one moment, she saw one of them hold what appeared as a desert eagle , inside one of the womans mouths, before firing it.**

 **This scene went on for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had been but a single minute.**

'' **What are you'' said the demon ''You aren't Human'' it continued, sounding more like a question rather than a statement**

'' **What does it matter, I have never stopped being, nothing more than a mere man.'' answered the Dark Knight, his voice holding it self confident, with no shades of doubt or exhaustion from the ongoing battle, with the demon.**

'' **KUKUYKUKUKUKUKU'' the demon laughed, as it's form began to change, until it's form became a small woman, with white hair, pale skin and bloodshot eyes. It was at that moment, that the red victorian dress the demonic woman wore, was changed into a red armor, that covered her from head to toe.**

 **As she turned her head, she knew that her team could recognise the danger. Up until now the events in front of them, were nothing more than the opening acts, now came the real battle. This was not a fight that mortals were meant to see.**

 **So as they tried to turn and flee, knowing all too well that their weapons would be next to useless, one of the woman appeared in front of them, only for a knights fist to strike her face..**

'' **Go now!'' he screamed**

 **They did so, not daring to turn, as they knew that the two enemies, had already banished from the area. In what appeared like a second, one of the woman had its mouth opened, near one of her companions nek. Only for one of the strangers, combat knives to pierce her neck immediately twisting, decapitating the monster instantly.**

'' **Inside the building, you'll find a white floor with several blue marks. Stand on it, go now'' he said, before he burst into fire. The woman, had somehow pierced his heart, with her bare hands, before she had been put down.**

 **Yet as his body was consumed by the fire, it was reformed bringing back the fallen soldier from the dead. ''What the hell are you waiting for, go!'' he screamed, as he began to fire his automatic weapon, though she ignored what it was.**

 **As they ran, they noticed the strangers would appear and disappear, all around them, exactly the same way, when they prevented the woman from attacking the Dark Knight earlier. The sheer helplessness of those moments, running towards the building was comparable to being on the receiving end of a Tank bombardment.**

 **If you didn't know what that was, it was when a group of tanks fire at an area, then begin to mow down the entire place. Crushing everything before them, while at the same time using their automatic guns to kill off any survivors.**

 **Yet even that paled in comparison, to what came when they nearly reached the building. Granted they were only halfway there, but the accursed place couldn't have been any further than one hundred steps. That alone was testament, to the ferocity before them.**

 **Why because at that moment, all of the strangers fell dead, at the hands of a single man dressed in a black tuxedo. His grey hair and mustache, along with his well formed muscular body gave the man the feel of nobility.**

 **They drew their machine guns fully prepare to die fighting of the Vamparitic woman, along with the monster before them. Until the burning bodies of the stranger rose once again.**

'' **Run!'' one of them screamed as, his armored body went after the monstress noble. Only for him to be cut in halve in what seemed like a second, his attack never reaching the gray hair man. At the same time, a warm feeling hit her cheek, the strangers had been killed one again. Only that this time a group of men, dressed in tuxedos, accompanied the Vamparitic woman.**

 **At that moment a gust of wind, blew past them, killing several of the men and women around them, then it passed once again revealing a young man in a long black trench coat, with a green sword, in his left hand and a black long sword, in his right hand.**

 **His short black hair, was only ignorable because the faint traces of a smile, appeared on the black trenchcoats man's face. Seeing the glare from the gray haired, monstress noble he said.**

'' **What? Don't tell me you're mad because I killed them. Weren't you going to kill these people'' he said as he prepaid to strike, at the demonically powered noble. Only for several men dressed in tuxedos, to appear as if the gray haired individual had called them.**

'' **You have friends, good. I have friends too'' said the two sworded stranger, as a small group of people dressed in a combination of medieval armors, and combat gear both advanced and not charged at them**

 **Too much, too much was happening all at once, her mind barely processing what was happening right in front of her eyes. Her heart rased as she felt the cold touch of steel on her exposed fingers.**

'' **Take it, those guns you carry won't do much.'' said one of the strangers,All around her, she could see her team was being given, several weapons.**

'' **When it happens, it will happen fast, don't stop until you reach a white floor with blu in it.'' said the sam stranger as he still had the gun in his hand as he offer it to her. ''Don't ask questions, just run'' he said, as she took the gun into her hand**

 **It was at that moment that the tinderet impact of an object hitting the ground near them caught her attention. When she turned to see, she saw that the Dark Knights held his long silver sword inside the demonic woman's mouth, preparing himself to fully drive it down.**

 **Yet this was not to be as a red like beam came down onto him, killing him instantly.**

 **The origin of the red beam, was that of a skeleton, wearing a black rob with purple highlights. Its fleshless body, stood like a demonic abomination that somehow surprised the very land itself, hirs crimson burning eyes or what seemed as eyes, burned with hatred, toward her, her team and the strangers protecting them.**

 **The red spheres that clung to the horn like shoulder guards, seemed almost like battering rams. As it prepared to fire a second shot, the burning form of the fallen Dark Knight, rose once again. His dark armor now had glowing white runes burning a cold ire as he stood to meet the new threat.**

 **As he prepared his silver long sword, that had several dark runes burning on it, as if both it and its masters armor recognized the danger and responded accordingly.**

 **At that moment the demonic woman, that had yet to rise from the hole in the ground, struck with a blood red ax, that was halted by a woman dressed in white, with a small red mini skirt. That held a thin Rapier long white, almost transparent wings, reminded all of those present of a being that only made its presence known to those worthy of God's grace.**

'' **Angel'' she heard someone say, only to realize that it had been herself that spoke**

'' **Get ready'' said the same man, that gave her her new gun**

 **That was the last thing she remembers, before waking up as she was being carried, by a metallic object. It hard, steel like form was warm at the touch, as the man that carried her, turned to look at her. She noticed the small thin red line that displayed her the Dark Nights eyes were.**

 **He was giving her a Piggy back ride, as she looked around, she saw that prisoners, refugees and enemies alike were being carried bridal style, on strangers back or simply walked towards a building.**

 **Where a group of giant lizards, wearing armors along with several people gave them medical attention.**

 **Her team would later tell her of the battle that occurred all around them, how running away was impossible and how one simple word, echoed from the knight as he deduced the demonic skeletons origen.**

 **Traiter**

 **This caused a small army of strangers, to flood the area forcing the demons to retreat. They had won, but at the price, of the destruction of an entire area of land.**

 **Why?**

 **Well because the entire battlefield, was detonated by those demons, and the strangers shielded them with their bodies and their powers.**

 **[]]**

 **Present**

 **As the woman walked up to him, he began to move once again, each step he took was comfortable and disturbingly natural. How long had it really been since he'd been on Earth, his Earth? How long had it been since he was confined to that chair?**

 **He fought in the Iranian war, until he stepped on a mine. Normally that would have killed him and for a time he wished it had. The dam thing left him without legs, it had been his nephew that gave him the headset and it had been his nephew, who engraved the runes on his armor and sword.**

 **They were known as black and white because while his armor was pitch black, his nephews was a bright white. Their swords were the same, where he carried a long silver sword with black runs, the boy carried a long black sword with white runes.**

 **The young, no that man truly makes him proud. During the first war in this world, the two of them would take turns covering the rear as well as the front for their allies.**

 **They had heard stories thru the help screens, how some of the people here, referred to San Andreas as the Capital, the Empire, the New White House, hell some of the people in Japan or was it china. In all honesty he didn't remember which one called it the Forbidden Kingdom.**

 **You would think that having a land full of super soldiers, magical girls and advanced meks, would have united Japan. The reality was not as welcoming as one would have believed.**

 **None of those people, were willing to compromise what little they managed to save and as a result the entire country has become a battlefield.**

 **The best we Players can do, is get the people out of there. China is no different, sure there aren't any advanced weapons, but those bastard have warriors capable of standing to too with the best of us and unlike us both of those places have entire armies at their disposal.**

 **Say whatever you want but we can't save everyone, yet all of that pales in comparison to what we found here. A fellow Player, no a fellow Human. No that's not right a mad man, that long since lost his right to be called Human.**

 **He could feel the cold wind, blow thru his eye piece, he had opened it up so he could feel the cool winter wind. He smiled as the light droplets of water splashed into his helmet.**

'' **Sir, I would like to ask a question, if I may'' said the woman that was walking next to him, her voice somehow strong yet holding a feeling of insecurity within it.**

'' **Go ahead'' he answered**

'' **What exactly are you sir,'' she asked**

'' **Human'' he answered, as he moved his hands towards his head and immediately removed his helmet, the moment he came in contact with it**

'' **But, I don't believe that's what you wanted to know. The reality is that I myself aren't entirely sure. Imagine waking up in a body that isn't you own, with powers that you don't understand and being thrown into a war zone.''**

'' **I imagine the same happened to him and to survive he had to do many atrocities. Yet that doesn't excuse, the crimes we saw being performed by his monsters.'' he said in an understanding tone**

'' **By him, you're referring to that Devil'' she asked, somehow sounding more like a statement than a question**

'' **As things stand, the entire European, nation has been cut off from the rest of the world, thanks to the barrier that the Cardinals created through the teleporters.**

 **He won't be leaving. Unfortunately, that means that everyone else is trapped with him, with the exception of us players and anyone we take with us.'' heb said sounding more apologetic, than anything else**

'' **Sir, if I may. Why would he betray Humanity.'' she asked, hoping that the man in front of her, would or could shed some light**

'' **Some people just want to hurt those around them. While others were forced into the roles of monsters. In other words, the only one that truly knows is him.'' he answered as he continued to walk, his short black hair, dark brown skin, dark brown eyes, displaying his Hispanicc origin**

'' **Sir as far as we know we have under our control all of the previous enemies territories, as well as any weapons and manufacturing complexes.**

 **The time they've been fighting these things have made them more than willing to join us. So what I'm trying to say, is that the enemy only has magic and medieval technology at his disposal.**

 **As far as we know sir.'' she said, as she continued next to him**

'' **Good, pass this to everyone, we'll stop our advancement for now. Si we can properly set defences around those areas.**

 **We'll have to leave the people in God's hands for now, if we so much as loose one of those places then the enemy could gain some sort of information that might tip this war in his favor.'' he said, as he quickened his pace and headed towards one of the destroyed tanks**

 **End of Europe snip**

[][][

Japan

Each step he took was like needles pressing all over his body, meaning it hurt like hell, but it wasn't unbearable. The blue hole in his left leg stopped hurting a while ago, how long a go?, he didn't remember, nor did he care.

His little brother finally stopped crying a n hour ago, poor little guy, they hadn't been able to get any food or water, since those bastards bombed the school. Ever since then all of the grocery stores and near by houses, were empty and he didn't trust the water.

After all, he had seen what those witches could do. So the only good water, was boiled water.

So, the little guy had to cry himself to sleep, an entire day without eating and to an infant that also meant a whole day without drinking anything. So he hoped that the water he got from that dead person, wasn't poisoned because he had made his brothers formula with it.

Dam it he was going blind again, was his fever going up again?, did he even have a fever?, had it turned into something else.

No he couldn't think this way, he had to stay wake, he had to live, he had to keep his baby brother safe and find his little sister.

It always amazed him, how all of sudden, the world became clearer whenever he lost his sight, he could smell, the wet dirt, taste the cement and other manmade building materials, along with the ash and gunpowder of the ongoing civil war.

Waaaa. Dam it, his brother was crying again, he just had to find his moth and would be able to feed him. But why wouldn't his hands respond?, why couldn't he move? Thats right they had been shot.

He felt warm.

That was two years ago.

It turns ought, that member of the beast tamers, found him and his brother and took them along with several other refuges into the Forbidden City.

He still smiled when he remembered, the chaos he caused when he didn't have his baby brother with him. Sukarak, the medical Krogan had to actually lift him up by the neck, nearly breaking it, in a fit of rage.

Sukarak has never really forgiven him, for throwing all of the medical equipment. Hell what did they want from him, he had woken up in an unknown room, his brother wasn't with him and a giant lizard was injecting something into him.

Of course he would scream, and run away. At least until Sukarak herself dragged him into the nursery where his brother was, sleeping. Her very words are still fresh in his mind '' Do it one more time, just one and I will kill you. This is a place for healing, but I have o issue killing you, so I can keep everyone else safe.''

Her hot breath really smelled surprisingly good. It turns ought his leg was infected and they didn't know if he would need to have it amputated, but one question caught his attention. ''Do you want another leg, we can just clone a new one for you. Or would you prefer a robotic one?''

Two weeks physical therapy, for him to get used to his new metal leg, plus another two weeks for the bullet holes on his back, to fully heal and allow him to run. It was in the flying castle that his baby brother took his first steps, he cried that day, their parents died when the war started and their sister was still missing.

It was that day that the strangest thing happened, both him and his brother along with several other people were surrounded by packs of dogs, wolves, flocks of bird or something else.

That was the day he vowed to bring their sister home, after all there was one word for them and it was well known throughout Japan as a symbol of both hope and terror **Beast Tamers**.

That's how he found himself here back in this war broken hell of a country, the same country that used to be his.

He ran thru the remnants of the once towering skyscrapers, now reduced to rubble. He fired his shotgun, as soon as he caught view of his pursuer, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that even if he was an expert marksman, he wouldn't ever be able to hit his enemy.

His partner's front and hind legs, echoed thru the empty streets, even as his red furred body was hidden amongst the wreckage, as he speed thru the area. His friend\partner, prepared himself to strike the witch that was his pursuer.

He fired his shotgun once again, only to be met with the clicking sounds of an empty barrel. ''Dam'' he said, as he threw himself through what remained of an office building, hoping to get some cover and provide himself enough time to reload his four barrel shotgun.

His heart raced, as his breathing intensified by the moments. Each second seemed as if it was an hour, yet it could not last long enough, the witches foot steps, crunched whatever remains of concrete, she came intact with.

He struggled to keep his breath in check, this was what his hundredth time in this situation. Caught between a monster and certain death. Before he had been a mere boy of thirteen years old, now he was a soldier of fifteen years and awaiting his return, was a boy of three years.

It would take the devil himself for him to die, it was his job to get those people out of here. The sheer hopelessness of the situation, could be felt as the seconds passed and became minutes. Then as the moment ended he heard, the footsteps turn and walk away, he closed his eyes and exhaled letting out his breath he was safe.

Then it happened, a blast of pink energy, blasted thru the building, bringing it down on top of him. If there were any survivors, hidden within it, they would surely die. Help would never come.

It was those very few precious seconds, from which the blast cut thru the concrete building and the sealing falling ontop of him. That allowed the runes, engraved in his prosthetic leg to deploy themselves, creating a miniature shield around him. Saving his life, while at the same time, giving him time to bring up his shotgun to meet the witch.

His heart nearly stopped, because there from his arm, to the end of his shot gun holding the magic staff used to try and kill him was his sister, now a magical girl her eyes holding their murderous intent. Unwavering at the sight of him.

][]

The sight of her green dress, long black hair, along with the brown long wooden staff, she held in her arms as she prepared to fire a second magical blast.

He could feel, his prosthetic left leg, preparing itself to reflect her next attack, as she held him in her sight her eyes began to be filled with the light of realization. As she looked at the face, behind his combat gear, gray, white colored parchment designs. That helped him blend in within the urban environment.

He felt himself remembering his first deployment, into his old hometown, in this first attempt to find his sister all those years ago.

 **Two years ago San** **Andrea's**.

''You sure about this?'' asked a woman, wearing a combination of knight medieval armor and militaristic combat gear. Her bright green, made her an ideal target, for anyone with itchy trigger finger.

He didn't answer, as his newly found four legged friend, nuzzled his face next to his own. He could barely control his breathing, out of the sheer nervousness of what he knew of what was to come.

''Hey you can still turn back. You have a brother waiting for you, you don't have to do it, if we find her we'll call you'' she said, to him as she kneel'ed in front of him, tho when had she walked up to him was lost at that moment.

''I have to do this.'' he said, in a whisper. It was at that moment that she gave him a gun, that held the emblem of a lion's head, on its hilt and on its side was the engrave men of three white stripes.

''It's made to kill witches. The bullets are made of Fairy metal, treated by leprechaun, this nullifies their magical composure. So when the moment you use it, make dam sure you want to kill, because even a scratch from those things will kill any magic user'' she said, as she explained his new weapon in his hands

''But I don't know how to use a gun'' he said, as she turned and began to walk towards the teleporter, her green lizard following her ever so slightly behind. Yet the moment he and his friend began to move, he saw the lizard's head turn and as if it were an instant grow the size of a small cat, rather than, its original size of a finger, that it originally was.

''As he stood there, looking at the monster's eyes, he realized the creature was watching its masters back the hole time. That was his first taste of what it meant to be a beast tamer.

The moment they stepped on the teleporter, was the moment they were on Japanese ground, long gone was the white hall way, long gone were the soldiers guarding the area. Now they were in a war ridden hell hole.

The silence that was only broken by the workers, near the hall was replaced by the momentary eerie silence of the temporarily cease fighting in the area.

The machine gun on his shoulder, along with the handgun that the woman had given him just moments earlier, were his only means of defence. If he didn't count the arm sized knife that he had hidden next to his foot.

In all honesty, that was the last calm thing he could remember, one could call it the calm before the storm. The mission was simple, go in get out, it was only supposed to last for a day, he ended up staying for an entire week.

Between the two of them they were supposed to get as many people as possible, the plan was simple, she would distract the enemy, while he would guide the refugees away from the danger. He remembered those days, not because of the sheer hopelessness of not knowing what to do, but because of what it meant.

Make the Tough Decision

It had been an hour, since their arrival and they had gathered a group of twelve people or were they twenty, he didn't remember. They were just preparing to get to the teleporters extraction point, they had been forced to leave behind, as they couldn't risk letting the enemies around them getting their hands on them.

That was until a bullet cut thru his senior officers head ''Sniper!'' someone screamed, as the tiny green lizard ran up to a nearby building, before disappearing within it. In a matter of mere seconds the screams of agony reached everyone's ears, while at the same time, flames consumed the lizards master, bringing her back to life.

''Get out of here'' she ordered, as she held her gaze at the nearby sky ''Go!'' she screamed, as she materialized a sniper rifle out of nowhere and began to fire, at a figure that flew towards them

As his friend began to bark at everyone forcing them to run, making his red fur wave with every movement. As he used his body to catch any stray shot, making it's coat in some random direction.

As the people around him ran, he followed from behind, briefly turning to look at his senior as he left her behind, to fight whatever enemy that had found them. That was enough for him to see, when a purple light, hit and petrify her, turning her to stone.

He can still hear that monster laugh, as she drifted down upon his senior, before shattering the stone body, only for his seniors lizard companion, to fall on top of the magical girl. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a powerful red flame, cooking her alive, before killing her.

Just like that his seniors body burned rising once again. Not even two hours later, did they encounter a massive Mek, killing a group of unarmed people that begged for mercy, before it incinerated them on the spot.

His senior, was still far behind covering the rear. As the mek turned to destroy an entire building next to it. He remembered seeing a group of people calling for help, hoping that someone could distract the mechanical monstrosity.

He could feel the peoples eyes on him, as if expecting him to make the decision for them. He could only swallow hard and say to everyone to hide behind some nearby ruble. Tho at the time he ignored, whether if he ordered that ought of his own cowardnes, or simply out of commonsense.

To bad not everyone, did what he said. As a small group of men and woman ran up to some people hoping to get them out of there in time, only to be turned to stone, the moment they came to contact with them.

Present

That was then and this was now. But why the hell was he in the same position? He needed to make a choice, yet he didn't know how to react. The wrong move and he or his sister would die, just like those people back then.

If he took too long and the decision would be made for him.

So he closed his eyes and brought down his shotgun.

[][]

The moment lingered, for what seemed like hours, each one more tens than the one before it, at least until her staff was lowered and a simple set of weak words were heard from her.

''You're alive'' she said, her voice now cracking threatening to completely, shave away her once cold exterior

''Your.. Your a magical girl'' were the only words he could say, as the awkward moment began to set in. Neither one knowing how to react, or at the very least what to say.

''So'' they both said, before stopping and immediately try to allow the other to say, what he\she wanted

''You're alive,how I saw the school'' she said before pausing ''I'm sorry'' she said almost in a whisper

''Forget about it. Those days are gone, word of advice don't look at the past. Just say you screwed up and move one, cause God knows there might not be tomorrow.'' he said, before realizing, the last part

''So, did you get drafted, or were you forced into it. By the way those are American aren't they. Did you steal them, or is help finally coming.'' she asked

''Woo, wooo, woo. Let's go get some cover first, sorry but I'd rather not get a bullet to the head. '' he said, as he pointe to wards one of the remaining buildings, that were still standing

''You want answer, good because I want them to.'' he said, as the walked into a broken office building, witches wall were cracked. What furniture remained near the entrance, was covered in dust and that weird gloss, that appears when water touches furniture.

''I left to get diapers, mom had just run out and the fighting wasn't anywhere near us. Mom was still helping people with their injuries, so I had to take Ju [Nickname] with me. By the time I got back, here was no school''

''I did what the soldiers told us, get food, bottled water and a single change of clothes.'' he said, as he took a cigarette from his combat best to his mouth, before lighting it, with a lighter that he took out from the same pocket.

 **Point of view change**

She saw this, as he turned to look at her with his dark brown, almost black eyes, and sun burned face, that when combined, with his white gray patch military clothing, made him seem as if he had seen far too much for his age.

As she looked at him, her eyes were willingly guided to the shotgun on his right shoulder and his two metal prosthetic legs, that were somehow still converting her magic.

As she looked at him she could only wonder to herself. ''How had the buy that was always getting bullied, came home crying. _The guy that always did his homework and received their parents approval, turn into this.''_

As the moment lingered, she noticed he had his cold dark eyes on her, waiting for hr side of the story. ''So you smoke now?'' she asked

''My senior got me into the dam things. Bitch is always doing unreasonable things.'' he said as he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth ''So why don't you tell me what happened on your end'' he said\ordered

''Dad died, I don't know how, but I found him in his jobs parking lot. He never had a chance.'' she said, as she turned to look at him, only to realize that he had yet to react to the news.

''There isn't really anything could tell you, about what I did after that. I just ran'' she said before pausing. ''Wait where's Ju?'' she asked before he immediately cut her off

''He's safe. But you won't be able to see him, until I have all of your information. For safety reasons, I need a complete recording from your end. So sis please continue, that way we can leave this hell behind'' he said in such a way that made ice seem warm

She narrowed her eye ''So you're interrogating me.'' she said

''No, but you do have magic, magic that has already cost the lives of several people. So 'm afraid that if you want to leave this place you have to continue'' he said in his cold voice.

She looked at him, this was not her brother. At least not the one she remembered, her brother was warm and a complete pushover. This man was cold, calculating, she knew that because the entire time his eyes caught every one one of her movements and if she didn't know any better.

She would have sworn, he was seeing the best way to kill her.

''I drifted from place to place, but I couldn't stay in just one place. Everyplace I went was covered in blood, or people were being chased by something or someone.'' she said as tears began to fall down her face

''I never imagined I would see you cry. Mom would be proud, you lived and you'll be able to come home with us, but I have to know what was the deal you made for those powers. Or were all those times you snuc out of the house, reasons for you to use your magic.'' he asked\stated

''Two Months ago, there was a fight between one of the witches and one of those giant robots. The witch died and the robot blew up, and this thing fell in front of me. It keeps saying for me to make a contract but that's all I know'' she said , her voice now cracking, as she struggled to maintain it under control.

She was just about to fully break down and cry, until she felt a warm touch on her head. ''When I lost my left leg, a senior ordered me to get these legs, he placed his own signature, so I could get a fresh pair of meat ones when I was done fighting.''

''What I'm trying to say is that I kept coming back until, I could no longer stand on those broken legs. You kept going, until you were nearly broken.''

''What I'm trying to say is let's go home sis'' he said, as he extended his arm to her

Even as she extended her arm to reach and take her brothers, did the feeling of unease begin to stet in. The moment she came in contact with his arm did the feeling solidify itself, that when it hit her,

She wasn't holding her staff, but when had she let it go.

''We leave in five hours, luckily for you we have to get to the evac point in four, so here'' he said as he handed a pill to her

'' It helps against parasites and some poisons. You've been eating and drinking polluted stuff so this should help until we can get to a safe place.'' he said, as he began to walk in front of her

Not knowing what to to do she simply swallowed it and chased after him, after all he knew of away to leave without getting killed.

As they walked thru the destroyed city and passed the remnants of those that couldn't go on any further. She saw him briefly stop and help a woman whose fever had gone out of control.

Help was a strong word, because all he did was cover her remnants, so that a passing animal wouldn't defile tit in a search for food. As for the three middle schoolers that remained he told them to follow him, but when they refused he, drew his gun and forced them to.

On another moment a boy, ran up to him saying that he recognized the clothing and asked if he could come with them. Her brother a greed, these things as well as more happened, when at times they would stop just so they could avoid an enemy.

Or forcefully cover the children's eyes, to keep them from seeing the mountain of corpses, that stacked up on top of one another.

Before she knew it close to seven hours had passed and they had missed the evec, yet her brother wasn't the least bit worried about it, even when their numbers kept on growing, to the point that they were an easy target.

She was about to say something about as to where they they were going, when he pointed at the entrance of a singe furniture store, one that still had a door, but no furniture inside. With a smile he told them to run into it.

The last thing she saw before entering the building, was a large red fluffy dog running towards her brother and him waiting for it, but what that dog had in its mouth was her staff. Yet as she entered the building, she felt herself become weightless.

''Ladies and gentlemen welcome to forbidden kingdom. Or like a lot of people call it, the Capital or Simply San Andreas.'' her brother said

As she along with everyone with therm, were left speech less of what was before them. Long gone were the broken crumbling remnants of the destroyed apartments. In their place were towering skyscrapers and flying ships, along with what looked like Zeppelins accompanied by giant birds.

Far into the distance, she could see what looked like a flying castle hanging in the blue sky, that replaced the once grey black one she had seen for the last two years. Yet on the streets, people wearing medieval armors walked accompanied by soldiers, who had modern and advanced weaponry with them.

This was odd because ordinary people walked past them like if it was nothing.

''Let's get you guys some medical attention and what we can do for you'' her brother said, as he pointed at the direction of a hallway behind them. That's when she realized that she was inside a building.

Everything turned quiet then it all went dark

[[]

Ten minutes later

A small boy about the age three or four years old und down a white hallway, by his side is a small dog, its red fur waving with every step it took as it attempted to keep up with its partner.

The boys short black hair, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, gave him a slight oriental feel. For those he passed in the long white hallway, knew the boy all too well, so as he ran past the many brown silver and gold doors, he was often greeted by both doctors and patients alike.

As a slight grow met them as they reached their destination, they were met by a large dog the size of a doberman, its fluffy red fur, brown snout and white tipped paws, with black nails made them stop in their tracks.

If anything the dog was a larger version of his partner, that was right beside him at the moment. As they finally began to slow down and walk the larger dog, turned to walk guiding them towards their destination.

It was five minutes after they had been greeted by him that the boy saw who he was looking for, his older brother, theo to the boy the man dressed in military clothing was his father. As he held no memory of the man that was away for so long.

As he began to speed up his pase to go and greet him, he noticed that the man was talking to one of the lizard men\Krogan it was Sukarak, one of his father's friends as well as his doctor.

She was one of the nice's and scariest ones around, she was nice because she would let him and his partner ride on her back, but if someone attacked or yelled at a patient, she would toss them across the room like he did with his toys.

''The parties, had infused themselves, with the magical properties of her weapon. The runic engravings, along with the pill that you administered, cause a chain reaction within them. In essence they were defining themselves within her, realizing small burst of magic.

We have cured her of the parasites, tho I am afraid, that she must now go to the World tree for magical training , in order for her to control her newly acquired power.'' Sukarak said to the man

A grow could be heard as Sukarak and the man turned to look at his direction. ''Ill leave you three to with her, but remember she needs to rest.'' Sukarak said, as she turned and walked away

''Hey, what are you two doing here?'' hi dad asked him

''Look'' he answered as he removed his backpack and took out a book, that had on its cover a knight in completely black armor, next to a second knight in completely white armor.

As the man took the book and went inside one of the rooms, he noticed that there was a lady sleeping on one of the beads.

''Let's see, Once upon a time a great evil washed upon the world. In the form of rats, not in the ones that walk in four legs, though many did, but in the kind that used guns, knives poisons and so on.''

''And the people were scared, because no one could stop this evil. They would eat everything, homes, plants , animals and people.

Just as the king, the knights and the people were about to lose hope, they came a knight dressed in black armor, that made him look as he was the night itself, along with hims was another that dressed in white armor, that made him look as if he were day, next to the one dressed in black.

Where everyone else ran, they charged, they fought against, tens, then dozens, then hundreds, then millions, yet they never stopped. No one that saw this could imagine it, because the evil did not move anymore. No it had stopped, wherever the knights went, the evil stopped. ''

The people cheered, as the Knights of Black and white, protected them. Then one day, a big monster, came and ate the evil, but the knights were never seen again by the people. They say, the the knights of Black and white go where people need the and that they live inside the Flying Castle, watching over the people. The end.''

][

The Council Chambers

''Ladies and gentlemen we are here to decide what our next will be, or even if we should make any more moves at all. I will now list the following issues, please remember that these are mixed from the most urgent to the least urgent ones.

Meaning that they follow no particular order, so everyone here will have to listen to the entire report, of course everyone present has been given a copy of it.'' Said the red fairy

''For us Players, we are unable to access our weapons, or for that matter any of your gears flavor text. Which is good, concerning that a lot of those things are in fact doomsday weapons, such as demon posed weaponry and so on.

That being said, we can in fact make new ones, as we already have and by extent allow those very same weapons to be used by the N.P.C's or the people.''

''We are able to maintain our telepathic communication, but as things stand only friends and party members, can hear our voices. Everyone else receives texts. That includes the Krogan and any other technological or magic user. ''

''According to the reports from the medical schools, the hospitals and any healers we have, our pain receptors, are being kept under control, but we are nowhere near heald.

In this room alone, we all suffer from, miniature fractures, internal bleeding and many other symptoms. By all means we should all be dead.''

''Now the reason why we are not will shock everyone, during the war with the Skavens, everyone ingested a large quantity of healing, pain resistant and nerve enhance as well as strength enhancing potions. These are the side effects.''

''In layman's terms, we drugged ourselves so much, that we can't feel the pain anymore, but as you all know those side effects are wearing off.

Soon, we will be different, than the men and women, that were brought back from the death game, from when we first arrived here.''

''We will be confined to a hospital bed until we heal completely or we die over and over again until we fully heal''

''Moving on. Samantha Shepard and her groups on Mars, have begun to move outside of the forest and have begun to look at both soil and animal life within the surrounding areas.

That being said, our drop ship, have place several starlight around the once red planet and the drop ships sent back the following images.''

''Please notice, that there are highways and skyscrapers all over the planet's surface, yet it was the thermal report that received which has brought this to our attention.

That planet, has not one, not three but eighty seven nuclear power plants, that have gun unattended to.

This means that mars will soon become a nuclear hell hole, unless we fix or reactivate thoes cooling units. The problem with this is, that those power plants are in the heart of several Ape cities, cities that have entire armies protecting them.'' the red fairy says, before the man in shadow in turups her

''My fellow Councillors. Why are we doing this, we owe nothing to the people on this world. Before you all diss miss my words please hear me out.''

''We have an insane man, Calling himself Ainz ooal Gown, trying to conquer the European Union, along with several powerful monsters. Our people are fighting from Russia, Ireland, France and Greece along with both soldiers from different eras attempting to stop or at the very least slow down this mad man's conquest.''

''China, has entire armies killing each other, it gotten so bad that no one knows who is current leader and even some of their ninja, as well as soldiers, have sought out our people in hopes of getting the hell out of there.''

''Every village or small city is being laid waste to. They have soldiers capable of standing toe to toe with the best of us.''

''Japan is just as bad, there are entire armies with technology so far advance we can barely understand it. There are magic users, that give our fairy's a fight that if they weren't revivors, would mean the extinction of their race.

Both nations, have rapidly destroys any ship, plane mek or individual who attempts to leave. Or own people got shot down just getting there.''

''Mars would be our safest bet, but it would mean we would have commit an even greater act of genocide than the ones before to get that planet under our full control. Then we would have to deal with the gorillas that would remain afterwards.

The moon and our mining word are barely habitable.''

''My fellow Councilor, what I am trying to say, is that our bodies aren't going to be able to hold up and we risk losing everything. So if ewe continue to expand if we continue the five wars we will lose everything.'' the man in shadows finishes.

''Mexico is hardly a war, we just have to deal with a zombie outbreak and the Oceans are being guarded by the Man made machines of the World tree, along with both Mermaids and Sailors from that have washd up on that guy's oil platform.'' answered the leader, of the Knights of the Blood

''But I understand what you're saying, we're to understaffed and we lak a hell of a lot of resources. Miss Fairy please continue, the knight said

She nodded and continued. ''Our medicine as well as doctors and magical healers are sunning themselves thin. We can't keep bringing people in, we're running out of food again as well as potions and medicine.''

''We have also received a large number of petitions from many of the people to join or military. These include the Lizard men of the South, the Werewolves, the Orcs and several other races, please note that a lot of people we brought in want to join one of the guilds.''

''That is all, she said before sitting down.'' as the feeling of un eze settled in the man in the black suit began to speak

''I vote we allow them, as you all said we need a proper military. However, if we do this we all have get it inside or heads that we are not going home. The Krogans have to admit that they are now one of us, we players have to admit we are not the people from before and we now have to make a proper government.''

''That means voting and everything that comes with it. We will also need ships, satellites and space stations to protect our worlds.'' said the man in the black suit

''We can't do that, we have people that shut down and began to live their lives as if they were regular people inside this city. That means they go to school and everything, while ignoring the things they can't comprehend.'' said the leader of the Leprechauns

''Which is why, this burden falls on to us.'' said the man in green armor

''I suggest we use the flying castle for training purposes, along with the world tree so that our troops are capable of dealing with both magic and melee warfare.'' said the leader of the Krogans

''I suggest we begin to set up more atmosphere machines and begin to terraform our mining world and if things go bad we pack our things and go.''

''Then it's decided we begin to build our military, we will figure out the rest later. One thing at a time meeting adjourned.'' said the man in the black suit.

]]

''I request an audience'' said the representative of the Krogans, only to be met with silence. As he turned to look at his predecessor, Rooknught Bix simply nodded and encouraged him to continue.

''I have come to bring forth my dought's, not just for myself, my people but also all of those present. The Players have begun to move in an unprecedented way and they have begun to divide among'st themselves.''

''This extends to their militaristic capacities and their respected groups. The **Iron Legs** , are known as the greatest scouts among our kingdom's soldiers. However there are no scouts within the Iron Legs.

Nearly all of them are warriors who have lost their lower limbs and have replaced them, with technological or mystical prosthetic's and it has com to my attention, that they have begun to employ a mixture of the two.''

''Their diversity is acknowledged by nearly all Guilds. Soldiers, knights, beast Tamers and even City commoners. This has granted them a diversity within their ranks. Ranging from the best snipers, to the strongest platoons that are more than willing to enter enemy occupied territory.''

''The **Golden Lions** , have gathered the remnants of the Knights, from all surroundings areas as well as the assassins from the land of Japan and China. They have begun to create a militarizes group, that concentrates on heavy blocks and quick strikes behind enemy lines''

''The surrounding lands beyond the wall of Night, are starting to imitate our City Walls and some have also requested Guardians for them.

As you are aware after the incident with the Ponies, we were unable to return them to their floors. So they took residence within the wall as their guardians.''

''Should those lands get their wish it is highly possible that they will use them to wage war on each other. Destroying what piece we have.''

''That is enough'' said a deep voice, as snow began to fall all around the Krogan representative ''What do you wish to say young man'' said the Illusive Man, as he materialized out of the snow

''I don't believe it is wise to remain solely on this world. I am aware that the Players along with yourself are not native to this world and if I am mistaken I beg of your forgiveness. But I have to say it, even now as things stand we have yet to create a proper military and government.''

''Tho we have begun to take the first steps, I fear it might be too late. The constant fighting has created separate groups of Mercenaries among-st the guilds.

Both our food and mineral supplies are dangerously low, as well as the high tension between species as per our expansion they were all enemies trying to survive.

Tho they have joined a guild, they have also begun to grow new rivalries among-st themselves''

''I request that we begin to expand to the nearby worlds, however can only do that with ships and resources. What I am asking Cardinal is for you to allow us to set up teleportation platforms. All over the system that our dreadnought uses along with our newly and previously constructed drop ships.''

''That way we can simply return here in an instant while continually expand, as well as find new home for our people'' the Krogan representative finely finished

'Denied'' said the Illusive Man ''You yourself said it, they have begun to dive and join themselves into a proper government and military. If they, as well as you can not take both Mars and Earth under your control, then all of you are unfit to expand.'' said the Illusive man befor a giggle echoed thru the council room

''I'll take it from here,'' said Yui, as a field of flowers grew within the council chambers. ''We've been keeping an eye on everything, so we know that your birth rate has become a problem and soon you will be having problems with everyone because of your growing populations.''

''Now here's the thing, that won't be a problem, I won't tell you why but will give you a hint if you leave now without getting everything in semi order you will regret it.

But I do understand what you mean so I'll give you a word of advice, Saturn have plenty of moons and there is an asteroid belt do what you can with that for the moment because if you go any further we won't be able to protect you. ''

''Oh silly me, did I say be able to, I meant we won't protect you, because we warned you'' Yui said before banishing

''Take these two worlds as your test because what is in the surrounding areas is far worse than what you can imagine.'' The Illusive man said before banishing.


	17. Chapter 17

][][

At one of the many parks, within the city of San Andreas, an unofficial meeting was being carried out.

''What are we going to do? I mean not leaving the walls is completely out of the question, eventually someone is going to find us.'' said the leader of the Knights of the Blood

''My Leprechauns are assisting the shadow guards, in the exploration and destruction of of the goblins, so all I know is that were too deep, to be able to get out any more.'' said the leader of the Leprechauns

''True. But like the leader of the Shadow guard said, we owe nothing to the people on the outside and our people are getting tired. Not physically, but emotionally and psychologically, they've been fighting for too long.'' said the leader of the fire fairies

''I suggest we choose our battles. So I propose we let some areas of Mars blow up.'' said one of the military leaders brought in to help look into the situation, but seeing as everyone around him tense up, he began to explain himself.

''Hear me out, we know that if some parts of the world are exposed to radiation, the rest of it is ok, plus we can still get the resources we need from the unaffected areas.''

''As things stand Mars is the least defended enemy strong hold, meaning we could both protect the areas we save, while at the sametime not have to lift a finger to hurt our enemies.'' continued one of the members of the research department.

''Logically speaking it is the best course of action. As things stand we can't afford to pull back any of our forces, to many people depend on them. Hell some of the soldiers this city as the last remaining part of the world they left behind.

Almost to the point of worshiping it.'' said a heavy armored knight.

''Please tell me were not already decided. We would let an entire group of people, die from radiation, a lot of plants animals and most importantly people would be mutated and poisoned.

We could fortify what we already have, thereby strengthening our people and area.'' said a green fairy

''At the price of the rest of our world's population. We can not save Mars from the radiation, as a hole but we can save parts of it.

The resources required to fortify the areas we already have, are so scarce that we don't have enough. Then add the amount of enemies attacking us, as well as each other, plus the amount of food, medicine and living space are running out.'' said a Krogan, wearing a silver gown like dress [Female Krogan]

''So it's decided, we save parts of Mars but we won't pull back our armies. Now we have to do the unthinkable in order to prepare the soldiers for fighting monsters. We all know what that means, we have to reactivate the floor bosses, in order to harden them, but we should also make one or two floors for the military.'' said a man wearing a tuxedo

][][][][]Meanwhile within the Hospital

''I see they fell asleep'' said Sukarak as she stared at the sleeping forms of the boy and his canine partner

''Yeah'' the boy's brother answered, as le looked at the sleeping form of his sister

''There is a group of people, I'd like you to meet'' Sukarac sid as the man carefully carried the sleeping forms of his brother and his partner onto a n unoccupied bed.

They made their way into a room filled with several people sitting in a group of chairs, all carefully placed in a circular motion.

The moment they set foot in the room did a woman dressed in a long white coat, tight black mini skirts and a blue blouse greeted the.

'Welcome, you must be Michael'' she said

''What is this?'' he asked

''We're here to talk about what we've seen and what we are going to do. The players have done a lot of things both good and evil, so we ask of you the second in command of the Iron legs, to please share your stories.'' said a man amongst the group yet he ignored who it was

''What is this a group of traitors'' Michael said, as he prepared himself to fight and kill everyone present, as his fur cover companion hardened his fur past the strength of steel

''No we are merely trying to decide what we think of them. Before you are the most enquesisive minds of the aligned rases, from Krogan to Human in between are the aligned ones Werewolves and so forth.'' answered the woman that greeted him

''Ill begin to get things started.'' said a man dressed in a green shirt bearing the emblem of a yellow leaf. ''Please remember that I don't remember much.''

''It started one night when I do not know, but the had arrived by the hundreds. My home town did not have any protective walls like the ones used today.

Bak then we didn't even know about the Cardinals, nor did we know about the Kingdoms defenders now known as Players''

''They arrived by hundreds, creatures twisted and mutated by unknown diseases, each one secreting blood, that tainted and infected all that they came across.

It was because of them that our dead would not stay dead and it was because of them that our homes were burned and abandoned'' he said, as he spat the words, with so much hate and disgust that the very notion of putting those very words in such order was so disgusting that he could barely muster them.

''We ran, we ran for days and nights. How many we did not know, but we could never rest for even the slightest moment we stopped they would attack. So many of us were left behind, dwindling our numbers while theirs grew.

Animals, monsters and the terrain itself, had declared themselves to us as t our enemies.''

''It was at the end when they came, a single man accompanied by a white wolf on his right, while at his left was a black wolf. Their very presence shook us to the core, but in all honesty we didn't care anymore'' he continued, as he looked back on that memorie

''It was at that moment that a woman screamed, yet I can't remember who. As the twisted forms of the mutants, came to attack again, did the man and his beast protected us.

I can still hear the screams of the wolves being torn apart and the man's form twisted and reshaped, only for him to shoot himself in the head and burst into flames''

''I can still remember, hearing and feeling the ground shaking, drawing ever so closely to us. It was then that we saw what it was, it was a stampede of wolves.

I don't remember how we arrive at the city, but I do know that the army of wolves was reduced to a small pack of ten or tweve'' the man finally finishes][][][]

''Shant you take a seat amongst us my friend''' said a woman, wearing a simple long white dress, with the the emblem of a sun in the font

''I'll remain standing.''Michael said, as his companion stood vigilant at his side, just waiting for any wong moves from those present enemy or friend. Neither mattered for he could feel Michaels un ees, that alone made everyone within the room enemies

''Very well.'' she answered, with a glittering smile that filled the room with joy ''First of all my name must remain withheld, as allies of the Lions, we have learned to keep our names secret.

Please forgive me my friends, but within our Holy crusades we have seen what the enemy can do.'' she said as she looked at the people gathered around her, all of whom seemed to simply nod in compliance, to the unspoken plea

''My tale is not of such modern times, but of before the days of the alliance between our kingdoms.'' she said a sher long blond hair, blue eyes and thin frame, moved with a certain grace that almost seemed like novelty

''What do you mean'' Michael asked, as his companion was about to pounce upon the woman, forcing him to give the order for his friend to stop

''As you know he so rounding areas have several kingdoms far from the holy palace, the Tree of Grace and the Kingdom of Champions. I can not speak for those from the other kingdoms but I can for our people.''

''Our kingdom was besieged by an unknown threat to this day we know not what it was or even if it had a name. The Champions, forgive me the Players, absolutely refuse to speak of those days almost as it was a time of great shame for them.

I remember the squeaking sounds of the monsters that attacked us back then, it was a massive wave of white, black, brown and even red fur, that ate everything in its path''

The very ground was no longer soil, but a living wave of flesh and fur, that ate away at the stone, concrete, and marble walls that protected the kingdom. Its people long since carried in, hoping that the enemy could be brought to a stop, before the protective walls fell.

Sadly this was not to be, for the abominations began to climb the walls, only to fall when they reached the smooth surface of the marvel section of the walls.

Men, women and children were armed with anything available, ranging from the most finely crafted metal swords, to a simplest pointy stick taken from a discarded piece of wood, hoping that the moment the walls did fall they could take one of the enemy down with them.

None of them even held the illusion of victory, for they had seen an entire platoon of knights swarmed and reduced to bones, within moments of contact with the enemy.

The crackling sounds of bones breaking as the walls were being hit, by the enemy who in turn launched their troops bea catapult, hoping for them to fall within the walls and begin to bring the defenders to their knees.

However at the same time, they threw the deceased of those previously slain, that they did not eate in order for their dead corpses would infect and weaken the defenders.

The stench of rotting corpses, putrefied blood, lack of sleep along with the starvation of having been placed inside the walls, made the only safe place a prison for the people within it.

''I remember, holding onto my brothers and sisters, and sharing a single bite of bread with each other. As pour pregnant mother desperately ate a single bite, hoping to at least satisfy the infant in her womb''

''That's when the sound of horses galloping were heard all over'' she said, as she continued her story while withholding her tears back from the recollection of those painful times

''I remember seeing the iron fortress fly over the castle and above us, while it rained fire upon the monsters at our doorstep. Its black and silver body, shook the land below while it's spinning wings made the wind blow at us.

I know now that it was one of the protective machines built, in the city but back then we believed it was a monster, in a way it was, but it was a kind monster one that saved us.'' she said as she smiled her eyes seemingly sparkling at this memory

Unbeknownst to her the players we having a conversation at the time ''Looks like we got a castle filled with N.P.C's '' the pilot said

''We need to rally the troops, if those things get past here, they be at the city in a few weeks'' said a soldier

''I got something, but I'll need you guys to never mention what I have to say. Oh and ever call them N.P.C's again, like it or not they're people down there.'' said a knight in silver armor

''I remember that a lone knight fell from it and stood in front of the enmi. I remember that at that moment a creature whose body was made of warts, pus and other unmentionable things appeared inside our heads.

It showed us, our peoples defiled bodies and our children in… I can not say.''

''Then the knight spoke''

''You know my mother, took us to church every sunday and forced us to to pray every night. I hated it, because it prevented us from doing what we wanted a lot of times, now I know why.

These are God's people and you and your kind shall not have them!'' he sad as his sword was covered in an orange yellow golden flame, that shot out from it slicing thru the monsters.

The force from it was so strong that all of those not burned away, were thrown away by the force of the blast.

Instantly soldiers and knights alike jumped from the Helicarrier all the while firing their respective weapons beit, their machine guns or arrows capitalising on the enemy's weakened state.

In that moment the castles doors opened letting loose the kingdoms knights, along with the men and women who alongside the Champions wiped out every last one of those creatures.

''Ever since that day, our kingdom has aligned itself with the Champions and the Saints. We are aware that when our Crusades are over our world will be free of taint and will have all of its people united and holding hands as brothers and sisters.

That is why I am here, to try and aid in anyway I can'' she said as she looked at everyone present

][][][

''I'm sorry but I have to leave'' said michael as he turned and walked away, unaware that Sukarachis trusted friend shared a lok with several but not all members of the group

''Waite Michael, I'll go with you'' Sukarac said, as she followed Michael and his partner

As they slowly walked down the halls of the hospital, Michael began to speak ''Why did you take me there? You know I don't care about politics, or for secretive groups''

''I wanted you to be aware about what's going on, there are several groups rising up amongst the people.'' Sukarac answered

''So'' Sukarac said as she paused for a brief moment

''So what?'' Michael answered

''You heard their stories, how about yours.'' Sukarac answered, without a hint of hesitation

Exhaling ''Alright but this stays between us, I won't tell you everything. God knows I can't remember it.'' Michael answered, while at the same time reluctant wanting to go back in time to his early days within the Iron legs

''The truth is, I can't remember how I joined the Iron legs'' he said as he exhaled heavily, while he drew the small pistol that he kept on his waist.

''The emblem on this gun is that of the Golden Lions, which is weird because six months ago I found out that the white stripes are part of the white scars'' Michael said, as he smiled while he continued to walk

''Remember you said this stays between us. Did I ever tell you how I lost both my legs. No not the day that you met me, but the day I lost both of them, in all honesty, I can't remember how they ended up burned'' he said as he exhaled, painfully his breath deep yet smooth long since overcome the feelings of loss and helplessness.

As he carefully put away the pistol back into its holster, he began to feel his chest tighten not by the feelings of the time but for what they meant, what had they done to him. ''Do you mind if we take a detour, I have to get back to my sister and my brother, but I need to see something.'' Michael asked Sukarac

''Where do you wish to go.'' Sukarac answered, genuinely curios

''To where it all started, for the Iron Legs'' Michael answered as he entered a room that was slightly to the left of him.

Inside the room were people attempting to walk again, either with prosthetics, made by mechanical, magical wooden or a combination of them all. While others tried out their newly cloned arms and legs, confident that they could return to a normal life.

''I sat there, at the far corner the sun couldn't reach me. My little brother was sleeping on my lap, was was all I had left back then.'' he said with a small chuckle

''Our partners slept at the side of my wheelchair, while I tried my hardest not to cry. The doctor told me, that I had two options, one I could get another pair of cloned legs, but they would be my last.

Or I could get prosthetics and never go back again.'' he laughed loudly, as tears fell down his eyes. we ther Michael noticed them or not, was unknown by Sukarac

''He stood right there,in front of the door on the far left.'' Michael said, as a strained smile was placed on his face, he laughed

''You could die'' he said

''I don't care'' I answered

''Look at the one desperately clinging to you, does he not matter'' he asked

''She's all alone and were all she has left'' I answered ''Mom dad they're gone and she's all by herself, I know she's still alive'' I said

''Do you know what that son of a bitch did that day, he grabbed the nearest doctor and order me to get these two prosthetics.

The next thing I knew I was going thru physical therapy, trying to learn how to use them'' Michael said, as he looked at the sign in sheet hanging on the wall

''I remember the first time we tried to secure an area in Japan, I don't remember what city it was, but hell were expected to run thru that hell all the while carrying the people on our backs. I remember, seeing the players, firing arrows made of light, along side soldiers who used their guns on the incoming enemy soldiers, while the fairies fought the witches in the air.''

''I remember, going back running at full speed, getting as many people as I could, to the teleported. We didn't last a week'' Michael said as his voice, rose and speed up at the memory

''I remember the smell of the fires, the smoke, burned concret, ash and melted metals, mixed in with the flesh of people and animals. I ran faster than I ever did before, every time I reached the edge where the Players were holding the line.

Do you know what I saw, I saw the players, firing like crazy, then switching while they reloaded, letting others take their place'' Michael said, as he held the recollection of a wave moving ever switching

''We lost and we teleported the people we had away.'' Michael said, as a small grunt stopped him and a voice of a woman caught his attention, forcing him to turn and look who it was

She had long blond hair, light blue eyes and a thin figure.

''Captain Michael, second in command of the Iron Legs you have received orders directly from the Council. As agreement between you and the Iron Lord, prationt of the Iron Legs. You are hereby dismissed from duty.

However, as you are aware we are at war, therefor you are to head to the Flying Castle, to train the next recruits.'' she said as she handed Michael a letter, detailing everything, her crystal prosthetic arm caught Michael's attention only for a moment, after all it was common for the Iron legs to have prosthetics

''Sukarac, I have to be alone'' Michael said as he walked away

Yet as Michael vanished from sight, Sukarac finally spoke ''Did you get all of that.'' she asked

''Yes, but we do not have enough, to understand the Players origins and their true motives. Sofar we know they do have a God, yet the Cardinals are not it.

They guard Humanity, but can be defeated, yet this is only temporary, with each defeat they grow stronger and pass that knowledge to those around them.

The group they created are proof of this.'' answered a voice

''They are never alone, beit beast machines or sentient creatures, they always have company.'' continued a softer more feminine voice

''We need more information'' Sukarac continued, not knowing that n asai stood behind her, yet as the Krogan walked away the assassin stopped her attack, for she already knew she had to stay at the Iron Legs leaders side

[][][

Unknown location to the general public

''You garbage are being given another job. Kill everything that stands in your way. This time there is no limits.

If the Humans don't attack leave them alone, if they do kill them'' said a man in a police uniform

''No way, we're going to be here, or die anyways so why shoulds we.'' said someone inside the white room they were in

''What do you want?'' the man in police uniform asked

'Beer'' said a man

''Woma, I haven't gotten laid in a while'' said another

''Done, ask for anything furniture, clothes hell even pleasure partners, but none of you will ever be free. Except if you complete two life missions and twenty five normal ones, then you will pass to Red Book and pass whatever amount you are given then you can go free.'' said the police officer

''What are life missions?'' asked a girl

''Go behind enemy lines, kill everything or whatever the hell, they tell you to do and comeback'' answered the officer

''So where are we headed?'' asked a man walking forward

''Mars'' the officer answers

][]][][

Location change

The barrier that the Cardinals had set up helped the soldiers, along with the people living in the area, time to repair and begin to move on to, a somewhat average day to day thing.

Around the center of this, the people had developed something of a combination between the early nineteen fifties and medieval times.

Unbeknownst to any of the people, that were well aware that they were in a world war, there was a massive battle raging on all sides. Legions of undead, made of skeletons of both animals and Humans, along with creatures that by all right, had no right to exist.

As a combination of hell fire, tank fire, ballies of machine gun, shotgun and hand pistols, combined with energy errors and special spells, rained down against the incoming hordes. The barriers created by the Cardinals, worked as both shields, that prevented the abominations from passing thru, as well as away for the defenders to slowly carve out the lands and reclaim them, back from the monsters.

All of those that managed to reach the edge of the barrier, we immediately cut down, be it by spears, swords, or even rocks thrown by the fenders, that used anything at their disposal to defend their rightfully claimed lands.

Yet it was near, but from thece events that another time of war was about to be waged. As a priest gave the sermons to the people present.

As he spoke about the rise of the Holy father and the promise of what awaited his people after death. A figure through the doors of the temple open.

Yet as the people turned to see who it was a woman dressed in white walked in. She had long black hair, yellow golden eyes, nearly exposed breast that stuck out of a long silk dress, with purple colorings placed in it.

Yet even as her near perfect face, passed by, no one dared to move their eyes, she was beautiful yet in all honesty, no one could see said beauty. There was something there, something that just wasn't right.

Immediately after a small woman, with pale skin, long silver hair, red eyes and a red victorian style dress. Yet even as her fair face passed by both men and women present had to physically restrain themselves from running away, for as she passed by their blood itched and screamed danger. Her fangs, slightly stuck out of her mouth, as she visibly tasted the people's fear.

Then he entered, a creature made of bones, whose black and purple gown like cape hang around him as if forming the outline of the body that it had long since abandoned. As he approached the priest, who boldly held his ground, the skeleton spoke.

''I have come to hold a conversation'' it said

''If you have come to confess your sins, you and your kind are already condemned. Your victims, I have heard of them, the go as far as to hurt themselves, to allow the soldiers, time to kill them And I have heard of you and your many woman and the particular ghlee you take in hurting those around you'' the priest answered

''No harm shall come to those present, or those outside. For the duration of this conversation'' the skeleton answered

''Very well, as a man of God I will hear and offer my insight. You are called traitor by your ex brother in, you were a Player were you not. Fallen One'' the priest answered, only to be met by the crimson burning rage that emerged from the hollow holes from the skeletons empty skull

 **Unbeknownst to all of those present this meeting would be laid in his tory were a priest duled a fallen angel in a battle of wits and won**

[]][]][

Far but close to this battle of wills, the devastating battle continued. The Golden Lions, seeing no end to the enemy's forces release a group of heavy soldiers, known as their elite heavy hitters. Engraved in armors, made of a combination of ceramic, crystal, technological and magical unions.

The armors themselves were nothing more than a side project, by the more battle driven members. Yet it was the people themselves that wore within the armors that gave them their worth.

The people, as well as the soldiers themselves would later say, that eighty armors intotal, marched into an army of hundreds of thousands and eight armors intotal returned. Bath in the blood of countless enemies, all seemingly drinking the discarded remains of the enemies.

Bones, meat, blood, even the soil itself looked as if it was being eaten by the armors, the source of this was the Dark Kingdom Crystals found on the Moon. Yet even as they returned, back to the protective lines of the barriers to get themselves checked out, no a single Human, or alie was consumed by the.

This act as well as many more like it would be what made the people refer to said group as the Terminator unit, or the execution unit.

[][][][]

Location the un named temple

''Very well. Let us present ourselves. That is common is it not.'' The skelton said, as it spoke to the priest, yet to all those present it was unknown as to how it spoke, for it had no meat or skin for it to produce its boice

''You can refer to me as Ainz'' the skeleton said

''My name is Father Jose and I am a representative of God'' the elderly Priest answered, while seemingly keeping a cool and straight face. Yet even as he tied his best to appear as unshaken as possible, anyone that looked at his hands would see that he clung to his Bible with every fiber of his being

Many would later say that he knew as to the weight of what was at stake, that day. While others would say he did so out of fear, both would be right and would be wrong.

''A man of God you say, good I am not. In all honesty, I merely came here out of curiosity. Had this been any other church, religion of whatever, I would have entr, you are not special by any means.

I seek answers, answers that are simple yet I am unable to see them.'' the skeleton said , as the woman wearing the white dress poured him wine on a clear crystal cup, her eyes seemingly glowing.

The red liquid, swirled within the cup almost as if were alive, yet it was the woman's look towards the people that drove the feelings of panic. In a brief instant, everyone present, felt their chess turn cold and their breathing nearly stop. Yet as quickly as this feeling had come, it dispersed.

The people present could feel, their mouths turn dry, as they sall the events unfold. Yet it had barely been a few words and they were already at the brink of exhaustion. Even tho they were seated, they wondered how could such an elderly ma, still be standing.

Yet as the woman, stepped forward to fill the golden cup used for communion, the old priest simpli placed his hand on top of it and shook his head. As odd ass if it may have been, the entire ordeal was surprisingly respectable.

Painters and poets would later say, that this was the first act, that the old priest was put thrue. **Temptation**

''Tell me you call us condemned, yet we have done no different than what you Humans have done. In fact we have done even better, we do not lie about our motives, we have united several groups, both Humans and other wise.'' Ainz Ooa Gown said

''The true man of God do not lie, only those who have an agenda of their own and speak lies to the people around them, in order to save face and use their titles to justify their cruel deeds'' answered the priest

''Is that a fact.'' answers Ainz, as he produced a single page that seemingly dripped blood, it was carefully wrapped in a form of a tub.

Its form was delicate, yet strong, all present could see that, yet it was the inherent wrongness of this page, that made the people seated turn their heads in disgust.

If one were to ask the people present, they would describe the feeling as if seeing, sin itself, the filthy feeling that came from it, made the people present want to beg for forgiveness for even laying eyes upon it.

As Ainz carefully unwrapped the string that held the page together, the voices of people, Lizardmen, Werewolves and many other more creatures, that none of the people present could identify echoed thru the temple.

''Look upon this page, it holds the deeds done by thoes supposed men of God, on the back are the deeds done by my people. Are they not equally as numerous, are they not drenched in the same amount of blood.'' Ainz said, though his voice held no, hint of emotion what so ever

Tried as the people may have, they could not help but see each and every name written on that page, and what they sall chilled them to the core. Each name showed the acts done by those people, everything from their moments of birth to their deaths, yet it was the crime committed by them struck them hard.

Rape, Murder, Lies, Betrayal and many more acts, both large and small we present for the eyes of all of those present to see.

The elderly priest simply opened his bible and quoted a passage about forgiveness amongst men, he retold the passage of Jesus placed upon the cross and his conversation with the thief and the other man that was placed with them.

There was no doubt to anyone present, that the elderly man was holding on with sheer force of will. His old wrinkled hands shook, not by exhaustion but by the weight of the the years. His elderly voice, was filled with exhaustion, but it maintained itself strong and uncaring for such worldly limitations.

These acts alone would later be said to be the second trial. Doubt and deceit. Or simply the simple ability to forgive you fellow man. Many would argue, what the trial meant or what it was, never knowing that it was in fact a simple act of comparison.

][][][]

As Ainz lifted his clear crystal cup and drank of the red liquid within it, the fragrance of wine hite those seated. Suddenly everyone became all to aware of what things looked like.

The room which they were currently in, could only house around a hundred people, whe white ceiling, brown wooden benches and the tinted windows displaying the acts of miracle had had been recorded over the years.

Yet in all of this, on the top where the altar, beneath the cross stood an exhausted old man, his dark clothing, along with the white vestment, made him seem one with the altar.

The cross high over his head, the flowers cups and other items placed for communion, they all seemed as if they were just apart of each other.

Yet in front of him was something that all for all given rights, should not be there. The skeleton Ainz and his two woman seemed as if they were simply placed there, like if someone had graved a plastic action figure and placed it into a box full of paper drawing figures.

They simply didn't go together.

Then there was the other thing.

Where the priest seemed to be apart of the temple itself, Ainz stuck out. Yet what was most disturbing was their size. Ainz and his two woman, seemed like giants, in comparison to the old man and his tired form.

They could tell by the way he took in deep breaths, that the whole ordeal was exhausting. Maybe not physically but psychologically. Somehow some way, they could tell, he was thirsty yet he did not dare to turn away, whether it was because of fear or exhaustion they did not know.

Regardless of how they looked at it, they knew it was over, in one simple act, it was over. The two women slowly made their was towards the priest and as they were about to place their hands on him, a miracle happened.

The doors of the temple cricked and groomed and with a loud tud opened. What emerged was a shadow, yet no one dared to turn and see who or what it was. So as its footsteps, slowly made their way towards the standing figures and the shadow passed everyone present, the noticed that it was a black suit of armor.

Crick crack crick crack crick crack. Those long agonizing moments passed and like a giant it towered over them a simple red line was all that showed it even had a face.

So as it reached the altar, it slowly made its towards the side of the priest.

It was at that moment the cries of an infant echoed thru the temple, weather it was because of fear, or because it felt safe enough to cry it gave out its ear shaking scream Them another and another, woman and children begged for salvation.

Yet it was those few that didn't move or screamed, that notice something horrifying. No one had acted, in any shape or form since the creatures entered, almost as if something had robbed them of their ability to act.

Ping ping ping in a second set of footsteps echoed, and a large set of armor walked in. It was identical to the one before yet it was white and the red outline that showed its face, was blue. Yet as it passed those present began to get up and run.

Ping ping ping. Its footsteps echoed, until they stopped themselves at the right side of the old man, while the one before stood at his left. Yet no words were said, and no insults given, they simply stood there.

''Black, White'' Ainz spake

''Ainz'' the back suit of armor spoke ''What do you think you're doing?'' Black said as his voice sounded deep and powerful, each word gaining strength by a combination of his own armors, speech and the echo naturally produced by the temple.

''The man is tired, they are simply helping him gain a seat. He also looks thirsty, so theil pour him some wine'' Ainz answered, without a hint of anger or emotion

''Are you thirsty father'' said white, as he took a small wooden cup, he had recently bought at a nearby town Pouring what small amounts of water he had left he handed the cup to the priest.

As the man drank, the few that remained present, saw that the old man drank deep and finished his drink in one go.

They would later say that the old man somehow regain his strength and stood firm once again. Revitalised ready to continue this talk, between him and the creature.

''I see'' Ainz said as he turned and began to walk away

Yet as he and his two companions began to leave, the white suit of armor move in to attack only to be stopped by the black suit of armor

''Wait, let him go. Look around you'' Black spoke

As he said that those that remained noticed something odd, near the windows and the doors. They were people all around them. Any attack would mean the death of all of them.

''Ainz befor you go. You can always come back to us, we can help you'' Back spoke

''Who said I wanted help'' Ainz answered before banishing

++++']]][][[][][

The cold wind entered thru his helmets openings, as he sat on the top step that lead into the temple's entrance. So immersed in his thoughts that Black never noticed children begin to run up to him and tuch him, before running away. Then begin to sit near him and copy his seated pose.

''Is anything wrong'' Whit asked as a small girl barely the age of six sat on Blacks lap

''I was thinking, about our first days here. Well not here but when we first arrived on this world. Do you remember, how we were, we used logic and only that, along with our desperate need to live. Survivor's instinct if you want.'' Black said, as he turned to look at white

''How could I forget. Those days still give me the creeps, not because they were terrifying, but because I couldn't feel anything. It was just fight and live. Why do you ask?'' White aske

''Hes operating the same way, the only difference is that he has an army of followers and the power to back up his desires. Up until now, we hesitated from actually considering an enemy, but today granted it was only our second encounter, we now know we have to truly kill Ainz'' Black said

''...' White said nothing but non the less kept his gaze on his uncle

''Hes behaving thru his own logic, along with that, his belief that as the villain, he can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it. Ads more to his list of crimes, the death count done by this war is growing by the hours, if it were just Human lives, it would have been by days, but from what eyewitnesses have said he can make life, add to that the ability to raise the dead. ''

''Ainz Ooal Gown has to die even if he seeks redemption, he must die'' Black spoke

''Whaite who are you speaking to. No you didn't'' White spoke as he connected to his online messenger and looked at the messages and saw a video recording of everything that the Golden Lions, The white Scars and the both of them had seen. Up until now

'' **We have received your message and we have acknowledged, according to the Cardinals who have witnessed your message, the enemy has his own fortress ream**

 **We have seen, we have voted and we have acknowledged, Ainz ooal Gown has been striped of the avility to resurrect, however because of his many treasures, even without his own ability.**

 **Be warned, for the enemy has a Fallen granting him a layer of protection against the Cardinals abilities**

 **End of message**

[

''Are you sure about this'' White asked, hiding his fear

''Yes'' Back answered ''However, knowing that we have to fight one of our own and make him permanently go away doesn't suit me well. I know I was the one who sent the message, but I didn't expect everyone else to send in their videos and ask for his execution.'' Black continued his voice now heavy

''One of our own, we never met the guy, but there's so few of us from the world we came from and now we have to kill and make ourselves even smaller.'' White said, as he let the thought fully set in

Picking up the small girl from his lap and carefully setting her next to him and immediately getting up Blak began to walk down the temples steps.

''Where are you going?'' White said

''There is a story about a cave that leads into a forest, a forest with blue trees.''Black spoke as he continued to walk

''What about the soldiers?'' White said

''Tell them to keep helping the people rebuild what they can'' Black said as he continued to walk

''You could die'' white said

''I know, that's why you're staying with the soldiers, he may have a way to permanently kill us, so if anything happens to me you can keep them safe and help them free the people'' Black answered as he finally banished from sight

''Good luck'' White said as he looked down almost as if he was crying

Years later when the people reenacted the events of that fateful day, two men dressed in black and one dressed in white would have that same conversation

It would be said that the one in black would go before the one in white, into the unknown battles, while he left his partner behind, who weeped at knowing that he could not help his friend, as those around him needed his protection.

][][][][

San Andreas Refugee Medical section

As Michael made his way down the white hall way, he noticed that a third set of steps accompanied his and his partners.

''Is there a reason you are following me miss' Michael said

''Forgive me sir, but I have been ordered to stay at your side'' the same woman that had deliver the message answered

''I see, stay in the hall while I take care of something'' Michael said, as he began to walk again, soon after three minutes of them walking, they stopped at Michael's sister's room

''Stay'' he told her, as if she was a dog yet as she was about to say something she heard a small grow. It was at that moment that she understood, that the words weren'ty directed at her, but at his partner

As she looked thru the small window, she saw her new Captain holding his wife's head in a form she wished that one day someone would hold her. She had heard the stories of the great steel legs, the captain, the boss or the second.

''They all told tales of him charging into hell itself and coming out with people seeking shelter. The man who had killed a great witch in an all out battle single handedly with only his partner at his side. Yet if anyone ever pointed out, that they were two of them, every beast tamer around would angrily declare that the beast and themselves were one and the same.

Yet every one of those stories shared one thing in common, he was looking for someone. A woman in fact, they all said it was his daughter, his pregnant girlfriend, others that it was in fact his dead mother, while others said it was his wife.

As she saw the boy being held tightly by the woman, who cried as she was being held by her captain, she wished he or someone like him would turn and do the same to her.

It was a well known fact that the players held entire harems for themselves, bethem made of men, woman, or a mixture of the two. She wondered if their seconds, held the same positions and if so, could she become one of his many woman.

Had these been any other times, that very thought would have been repulsive, yet those times were long gone. Any form of protest immediately made you someone, that had signed yourself up for a unit in the front lines.

She had personally seen this done, when a group of women's rites, marched demanding better conditions, only for the council to call them forth. Their cases had been heard and acknowledged, there was one condition for them to be carried out, they had to sign a single sheet of paper.

They did and immediately regretted it.

They had accepted to go thru the frontlines and return after one month and declare that they were in the right for what they had demanded. There were no demands these days, everything was a rare resource, be it water or anything else, cloths were even more rare for the refugees desperately needed them.

Those that argued that they needed to expand simply had to walk out side of the walls, there is a reason why the players had decided to expand to other countries, there are things out there that could shred a tank in seconds, others that were happy to capture a player and take advantage of the fact that they could come back from thee dead for an endless supply of food,

She had witnessed this, herself as her missing right arm had been lost in an attempt to reclaim that player, they had succeeded but at a price of several high ranking players lives, somy lives in fact that at times they were nothing more than fir.

Those times had infact been hours. It was their sacrifice that had allowed her and the teams accompanying her, to kill the creature.

That day, she had learned the truth. Players feel fear and could be defeated. But this was only temporary, for they grew stronger every time, but at the price of growing harder, colder.

Not by cruelty, but by the way they had to push those memories away.

So she wondered if in fact, she could somehow achieve for her new captain to make her his second woman. If he was willing to enter hell for her, then surely he would do the same for herself, so she allowed herself to dream of the children they might have.

Two boys and two girls, each one holding a small partner and holding high positions in their young age, safe at the center of San Andreas.

They would later grow up and become doctors, teachers, oh God maybe even hold a council seat a mother could dream right.

Still those were only dreams, the red furred dog patted her on her high leg, as he looked at her almost as if saying go for it

''Excuse me, was I saying that out loud'' she asked the dog, knowing full well that a high officers partner were nearly as intelligent as Humans

The dog simply smiled and let out a bark as if answering her.

''But how could I get him to look at me, I am not a special soldier, I have no special ability, no partner. My body, is plain not like those many well figured woman that make up the entertainment''; she said as the dog, let out a grow at the mention of the entertainment woma, granted that men were in there two but the resounding rage the dog had made her know to never mention the act again

''Miss I need you to do me a favor, stay at boh my brothers and sisters side'' Michael said ''I need to go to the council and receive my orders. I need you to stay here and help her'' he continued and immediately walked away

''Sir what should I tell your wife'' she asked

He stopped ''i don't have a wife, the woman in there is my sister. Keep her safe, no one except a doctor is to see her. That means you two, for an assassin you stink at your job, if I could sense you so could she'' Michael spoke

As a shadow emerged besides him a woman spoke. ''Captain, you might be in danger'' she said

''I'm not in danger, what she showed me was a warning. There's a civil war coming. That's why I need you a member of the shadow guard to stay at their side, while I am gone.'' Michael said as he finally left

][][][][

[][][

 **It started at the beginning. Time slowed down to the point of finally stopped, then the world broke down into a green field of code. The buildings and his sons, along with the ships and the people became white blocks and simple outlines.**

 **''Are you ready'' said a hollow voice**

 **''Who are you?'' Magnus asked**

 **''I see, you haven't remembered yet. There I removed your restrained memories.'' the man said**

 **In an instant he was assaulted by memories long forgotten. He had just managed to outwit the mad power of the Warp and save his sons from their rampant Mutations, when a man appeared.**

 **He wore a long white coat, black shirt, black pants and white shoes. Tho Magnus could not see the man's face, he somehow knew the man was smiling.**

 **''Question, if you take a ship and over the years, you replace its parts down to the most basic components. Then you take the original parts and put them together which one is the real ship.**

 **If that's not good enough, how about this. If we were to bring back your infant form, not revive, or bring your infant form from another dimension, but bring him from the past, which one of you would be the real one.'' the man said, rather than asking**

 **''Who are you? What are you?'' Magnus asked**

 **''Nothing and for you and your dimension everything. We don't have much time, yet we have all the time in the world. So I'll ask you now and wait for your answer later, what I'm offering you is a way out, out of your stupidity, out of your mistakes all for the small price, of you and your people not attacking the people that go to help you'' said the man**

 **Immediately after that the world returned to normal yet the events that had transpired were forgotten, no it was more like they never occurred. It was almost as if for a brief instant he had been apart of something that was far greater than all of his realm and the Warp combined.**

 **Yet here he stood in the same spot he had stood all now those years ago.**

 **''So will you come with me or will you go into the Warp?'' asked the man**

 **''Can you save my son's?'' Magnus asked**

 **''I can do better, everyone that has died will be brought back, as if their death had been only a dream. Keep in mind, that only the ones since the trial you and your sons were apart of will return.'' the man answered**

 **''I have two petitions'' Magnus said as his broken body slowly healed itself, his fight with his brother Lamon Russ, left him in the very edges of death**

 **''Why me, please tell me?'' Magnus asked**

 **''I don't want you Magnus, nor do I want anything to do with this dimension. Yet the events have already transpired, so I have nothing better to do than do some damaged control. Think of me as a filter, or a wall.''**

 **'''Your world is what's being taken Magnus, so if my people are to take it then they will get the best possible version of it. Right now, your people, your sons and your self are at their weakest. Injured and actually welcoming for aid, by an unknown factor.**

 **Take this opportunity, to set up a new life. I will be watching'' answered the man**

 **''Waite please save my sons and my people, they'll start to mutate, the flesh change has already started even if they don't know it.'' cried Magnus**

 **''It's already done.'' answered the man**

 **As the man vanished, Magnus bore witness to himself being made into two, he saw Prospero's burn, his people rounded up by Lemons and his Space Wolves and butchered to the smallest one. He bore witness to Amon using his spell book and transporting them into the Warp, his fall into the abyss and his sons played by mutations.**

 **He bore witness to the creation of the Rubik Marines, and their revenge against the Space Wolves, by stopping then from creating successor chapters.**

 **He saw this and more, until he could see no more, he could only scream in vain being himself anyone to listen to him, but his voice never reached them.**

 **All of this continued until a warm hand graved his shoulder, as he looked up,. He saw it was his old friend Amon and his sons, uncorrupted and cured. ''Let's go home, Magnus'' Amon said as they emerged into the new realm**

 **[[][][**

 **][][][][]**

 **He stood there for the first time unsure of what to do. The Humans had willingly and foolishly, called out to the Eldar. It was not just one Human, or one simple Space Marine, but dozens of them, maiden worlds, Craft Worlds, Hell they even went to the Dark Eldar and when his Harlequins appeared they even asked them.**

 **Something big was happening.**

 **The Humans didn't care about what the Universe was doing at the moment, even tho everything was going to Hell.**

 **Still he didn't care, at least until a single Farseer agreed, she was a member of the Iyanden Craftworld. She was taken back into the Human's word of Terra, yet he could not hear, nor see the events that transpired.**

 **Soon the Iyanden, went into the Human controlled territory and was welcomed with open arms. Yet the Illuminati and any others under his control, could not say what had happened, only that they were never to be touched by anyone.**

 **Space Marines guarded them from assassins, soon a small wall began to grow and the Humans began to bring back their people, destroying entire worlds all the while using them as building material.**

 **He bore witness to the Tau's attempt to stop this, only for them to be crushed and their bodies, technology and knowledge to build the walls.**

 **Entire sectors were vanishing to the Tyranids, yet the moment the Human souls vanished, no Human ship would go near them.**

 **The moment a Tau's ship entered the Humans protected zone and remained there undisturbed, he knew that man was awake.**

 **The Emperor was in control. Only he heand he alone could order and maintain such restraint, over the Humans and Space Marines.**

 **This went on for ten years at least until, he ordered his Harlequins to go into the main Human sector, there was suspicion over the sheer quantity of Eldar that simply walked up to the Humans front door.**

 **Yet even then, they were welcomed. Behind billions of eyes of suspicion, they began to dance and perform for the nobles, both Human and Eldar. Some created both wonderful works of art, as well as constructing trinkets.**

 **Of course the Humans did the same, yet their primary job was to grow the slowly forming wall.**

 **Yet even as he neared the walls, the Emperor ignored him, as his concentration was set to keep the eyes of the five way from his home domain.**

 **Yet even as he neared the growing walls he was met with the impossible, there was a wall within the Warp, one that kept everyone away.**

 **All he could do was wait, so in the fifteenth year an even more unlikely event occurred. Those from Iyanden set out to convince their remaining brethren, to join them. The Orks, and the Necrons were approaching faster than ever before.**

 **Some agreed while others, rejected the offer. But what shocked him, which was rare, was the warning. Once the walls are completed, no one will enter and no one will exit ever again.**

 **On the thirtieth year, the Imperium along with the few Eldar ships, began to destroy every Necron world they could find and began to use, their metals as building material.**

 **Did it matter if they were inhabited, in all honesty no.**

 **They were offered a choice serve us and live, reject us and die. Few ever accepted, yet there was never a battle, the planets all fell to orbital bombardment.**

 **Finally on the thirty fifth year, the last Human ship returned and the remaining CraftWorlds followed. The walls were completed in a short time after.**

 **Still the moment the walls were completed, did the Emperors restraint vanish and the walls were immediately under siege.**

 **Yet on the fiftieth year, did it happen the walls burned and he was assaulted with the images of a completely still Warp, uncorrupted, so he made his move.**

 **He gave the Emperor the map of the WebWay, telling him to do what he wanted with that information.**

 **He jumped into the fire and accepted a small bond, with the Infinity serkets, in an instant he was met with a Universe at war.**

 **Beside him Kain was fighting a woman with Goddess with silver hair and he was greeted by a God holding a gun to his head. His name the Illusive man.**

 **[][][[][]]**


	18. Chapter 18

As Michael walked outside of the hospital, he was immediately met with the warm glare of the sun. San Andreas was a city changed, both in form of the way people lived and in the people itself.

Many would call the Council dictators, but in all honesty they did what was needed, even if it disgusted them. There's a reason why in their short two year of existence, that the Iron Legs had gained so much respect amongst the rest of the groups.

The Iron Legs are a group made of volunteers, elderly soldiers, people that had to desperately go back for their families and to top it all of, there were people that worked with them, people who could never be soldiers.

It was these people, that made damn sure that everything from weapons, to their homes would remain clean and functional.

As a giant bird flew past him, making a woman's skirt fly up. Michael smiled as in his past, he would have acted very awkwardly, now however he simply didn't care. He was so naive, back then.

As a woman stopped in front of him, she along with her, son a boy no older than five bowed her head to him and waited for him to pass.

He stopped and patted her head, she shook at this, fearful at the thought that maybe she had done something wrong.

''Raze your head, miss'' he said

''My lord Second, please forgive me. We meant no disrespect'' she said, as the boy looked between them. Her voice shook itself filled with worry, each one of her breaths was stronger than her last.

''You called me Second, tell me are you a subordinate of one of my juniors.'' he asked

''My lord, I am the one that cleaned and maintained your equipment clean. We never met, you have been in battle up until now, so we meet for the first time'' she answered, clearly as she presented herself for the first time.

''Oh sorry, I'm hardly ever home'' Michael answered as a cart carrying men and woman from one of the outer walls. Feeling that he had put his foot in his mouth began to attempt to fix it.

''So who is this little guys'' he asked

''My lord he is my son, forgive me but he would accompany me and pass his time playing with your son. I meant no disrespect, but they have become close friends'' the woman answers, as she held her son's hand, bringing the boy forward

''To day I am afraid that you must take the day of.'' he said as the woman's face showed a hint of fear ''You see, I have recently been dismissed.'' he smiled ''I did it, my sisters safe'' he continued letting himself smile with joy

As he began to walk away, he briefly stopped and spoke ''Miss I expect you to continue working with me. You have done a stupendous job up until now'' he said, hoping to dismiss any worry the woman might have

Even as he walked a way, a flying armored motorcycle, belonging to the Steel legion flew past him.

Indeed San Andres had changed, he had arrived in its early days, tho how early was debatable, really.

Back then there were only people, motor cars and small gasoline powered vehicles. Now however the streets were packed with carts pulled by horses, or any once believed mythological creature. Tho the gasoline powered vehicles still existed, they were no longer the main form of transportation.

As giant birds of different kinds, followed by dragons and other flying creatures, moved to and from the flying castle, heading out to one of the outer walls or to one of the many other towns set up nearby.

He had seen the the entrance of the Lizard men entering the city, he had made quick friends with two of them immediately. They had immediately become members of their group, his seniors welcomed them with open arms without question. Each one of them were amputees just like himself.

Still he made quick speed, his prosthetics made walking long distance a matter of mere moments, yet even as he entered city hall he knew all too well what happened within the building.

Within tis white stone building in front of him, were the most important people, along with them documents of such importance that the smaller towns, could be destroyed just to keep them safe.

He remembered the events that took place a few months ago and the events that marked the Council as dictators. However he knew the truth.

The players had found a city full of women, not much of a discovery really, but it was what they found within that city that caused concern. Yes it had been one of those days, he had been forbidden from going to Japan, all players, firsts and seconds had been called forth.

Someone had deployed a biological weapon. It caused all males to die off, tho its range was small, it was horrific. Thus the city had been placed in quarantine and with it the people within it.

Somehow word had been leaked about it and the protest had begun ad just as quickly it had been put down.

Few knew as to the destructive power of the players and few knew how far they would go to protect their three kingdoms. Yes only those who had seen a player truly fight understood, that if that protest had turned violent there would have been nothing all of the groups combined could have done to stop the Council, from slaughtering the woman and everyone attempting to protect them.

The truth is that the biological weapon, not only killed the men, but also the unborn fetuses, thus making the entire place toxic to all men. Not much of a problem until you understood that fetuses have no gender until a certain point and that all the women present were carrying the pathogen.

So they were quarantined, and the soldiers that had discovered the city. None of them remained, being men they dissolved just by being there.

But it had been the Cardinals that worried him, in his first year he had seen a man, try to blow up the City council, the Fairy Queen stopped him and took out his bones, while keeping him alive and immediately put in a plastic manikin to replace it.

His accomplices were rounded up by Serenity, or Queen Serenity and they were turned to living stone. They all died not because they were killed but by starvation and dehydration. Their cries were turned of by Yui, who found them annoying.

Still even as he entered the building, he could not help but feel calm. So the moment he set foot into the building, he was almost immediately met with a white hall, on each side there were several wooden doors.

Yet there were three large iron doors at the end of the hall, the one on the left lead to the Cardinals, the one on the right lead to the council but the one on the center which was his destination was the waiting room.

However even as he was heading into the room, he was immediately stopped by Rooknught Bix.

''Ah Michael, please come in'' Rooknught Bix said, as he signaled Michael into the council room

Even as Rooknught Bix returned to the council room Michael, bit his lip even as he began to walk into the main council room.

''Michael welcome'' said the man in the back suit

''Hello sir. Councilors'' Michael answered as he bowed his head

''We trust that you are pleased with your new position'' said the red fairy

''About that mam.. Why me surely there are people better equipped for the job.'' Michael answered, his heartbeat accelerating yet maintaining their slowed momentum

''You have spent two years in a war torn country, you have faced of against titans made of steel and ceramic. Fought magic wielders, even when you had, none of your own.'' Answered the leader, of the Knights of the Blood

''You have survived behind enemy lines, when you were forcefully abandoned. If what says here, it was either you of seventy seven people all orphans. Yet you not only made it back, but brought back with you an additional forty.'' continued the man wrapped in shadow

''You're here to argue against our decision, are you not'' asked the leader of the Leprechauns, his beard swayed, yet did nothing to hide his smile

Michael swallowed deeply, he took a deep breath and began to make his case, however weak it may be. ''High Councilors I ask of you to reconsider, I had no intention to continue the life within the military.

Our deal was that I could go back to look for my sister and when I had found her. I could leave'' Michael said

''Situations change'' said a heavy armored knight, yet his voice showed no willingness to explain

''All you have to do is show them how to act behind enemy lines. Believe it or not but we have reason to believe that one of the wars will soon come to an end.'' Said the man in the black suit, his voice cheerful as he got up and walked towards Michael

''This meetings over, report to the castle in five days. Spend time with your wife and son, you earned it'' the man in the black suit said as he patted Michael in the back

''She's my sister sir'' Michael corrected

''Another sign of how our world has changed. Brother and sister, who am I to judge, love is a precious resource. Go be with her, you're expected in five days. Who knows perhaps you'll give that boy a sister'' the man in the black suit said, before showing Michael the door and walking out with him

''My boy, you have been thru a lot. But what you know is extremely valuable, do your best and enjoy going home awaiting you there is the woman you have looked for, all this time. With her is the boy, that cherishes you'' take this and do it for one year, then you may leave.'' the man in the black suit said, as he handed Michael na sheet of paper, confirming with everything he just said.

It was on that moment that Michael paled, for within his hands were the signatures of every member of the Council and with their signature. The emblems of their own groups along with them. Of anyone were to get their hands on this one sheet of paper, they could easily give whatever order they wanted.

This one sheet of paper, made Michael an equal to a first or if he were to be as daring. The same ground as a player.

[][][][]

A group of fifteen woman entered the armory, their bodies moved in with confidence and self righteousness, each step beamed with the belief that they were right.

Before them stood an assortment of weaponry ranging from a simple throwing knife to the most advanced power armor.

Yet as the began to walk to wards the armor, they were stopped by a robot whose body had been reinforced to receive heavy weapons fire and keep going, the armor was reserved for the senior members of the Golden Lions.

Yet as they were going to argue, six more robots entered the room each one displaying a level of hostility that was uncommon within machines. Any sense of complaints died instantly within their throats, they were each handed a simple pistol, a combat knife and a simple camera that acted as both their identification, as well as the recording of their last moments.

The camera itself held something many outside the walls would kill for, be them enemies of allies. A transmitter that displayed the location of both the teleporters as well as their squad mates, allies or whatever they were.

Their last handout were about fifty, to eighty potions, pill cases and several first aid kits. A simple water bottle made of aluminum and a small gas mask.

After that they were immediately separated into groups and were ordered by the machines to head down several of the halls. Three would head to the Golden Lions, three to the Iron Legs, three to the Ice Wolves, three to the White Scars, the navy out to see.

The last three however they were told to head out side of the walls and to accompany the patrol groups. There was a hint of pity, by the machines, yet it was so small that one would have missed it, however as the reality of their situation set in.

The woman's confidence began to banish, they believed that they were just being scare. However the reality was not so kind. The council had sentenced them to death and no one within San Andreas could help them.

A simple robot about the size of a soccer ball flew behind them.

''Greetings ladies, I am . Please head down your halls, do not try to run away for we will just send you to your respective assignments. So once there if you wish to run away, go ahead. We won't waste resources in re gaining deserters'' the robot said, as the machines long single eye like tube spoke. Its saw spun emphasizing its point. Its second hand held a single flame thrower, they were both held by a long tub like arm.

As they each separated and headed towards their assigned halls, they noticed that two soldiers stood at the end guarding a pair of metal doors. Be them men or woman, the simply stared forward, but it wasn't until they reached said doors that the soldiers spoke.

''Good luck and may God be with you'' they all said

The moment the woman stepped into the room they were teleported into a war zone. Be it a Medieval area, a ruined city, a frozen wasteland, a an abandoned oil platform turned defence headquarters or the outside of the walls.

However the gravity of the situation fully set in when they noticed what greeted them on the other end there was no one, they were expected to do their jobs with no training or help. They were all alone and nobody cared.

][][][][

As the three woman gassed out onto the war torn city, beeping sounds coming from their own cameras, catch their moment their hands came in contact with the camera, a recording began to plan.

''Good day. Your task is simple, you have to get as many people as possible and reach the teleportation platform that your camera slash gps displays.

You must do this three times, do not expect help and do not hinder any other soldier that you may encounter. Help each other if possible.

Do not believe that anyone will be charged if they kill you. You are in a war-zone. Feel free to leave, we won't bother looking for you. There's a reason why we are trying to get people out of there.'' the recording said before cutting itself off

The three women stared looked at each other not knowing what to do, for only a moment

[][][

Council

In the council chambers, the man in the black suit, along with the red fairy are all alone, silent staring at the screens in front of them. They took turns switching between different images, one displayed what the woman.

''So how do you think they'll do'' asked the man in the black suit, as he kept his feelings in check

''The Iron Legs are Men and Woman with no training, we've sent young boys and girls, who desperately want to find their families back in there. We shouldn't feel anything for them'' the red fairy answered, as her tiny form hovered above her chair

''The Golden Lions, are a group completely composed of a single thriteen person guild. One that has been stretched so thin that it's rare to see any of them together any more'' The man in the black suit continued

''Yet they are amongst the many that continuously use the telepathic communication, in order to stay in touch with each other in an hourly bases.'' said the red fairy as she took a sip from a hot cup of coffee, that was placed next to her. Even as the warm cup, touched re bright red lips, her creamy skin sparkled with the warm air that came from the warm liquid

The Ice Wolves are led by a woman whose health couldn't stay in check because of her ice nature, so she simply moved to canada. To bad for her,she needed to put down several hundred Giants, legions of wild animals and several deadly plants.

A total of fifty players are with her and with them, are several indigenous people, along with what's left of the original Canadians, that survived up until now'' stated the red fairy, as she continued to watch the screen

''To survive and now prosper, they adapted a no secrets nature. This means both men and woman bathe, use the same bathroom and changing rooms. The reason is simple, there's strength in numbers and you always need someone to back you up.

Those filthy rats taught us that'' the man in the black suit said, as his last words were using with venom and disgust

''The White Scars were created by a single player, that guy's reasons were simple. Fuck this shit, I'm out. Poor bastard ended up accepting any ship, submarine and air transport, that arrived near or just plain on top of him.

Everyone comes here for a health check and is given a choice to stay or go back, nearly everyone goes back. The sea is the only thing they have left'' stated the red fairy, as she graved a piece of pie and took a small bite from it

''Finally our guards men. Will these three be all right, each wall has become something as its own isolated habitat. Outside of santa maria, is a waste land, one that poisonous creatures as well as those that actually enjoy those kinds of places have made their home.

The inside of the wall of Dia and the wall of Hades has been fully converted into Ork\Orc territory, in fact they all so much power, that now we can never remove them from there.'' continued the man in the black suit

''But it's the outside between the the city states, the free lands that should be feared. The monsters gave birth, with the local animal population. We did our best, but God dammit, we're exhausted. This whole thing was just so we could run away.

Now look at us, we're caught in an all out war, praying to God that we can slow down everyone else before they find us.'' said the red fairy, as a tear fell down from the left eye at the memory of the events long since gone, yet to fresh for comfort

''We have committed horrible acts of genocide, we have isolated dying people and we have killed our own. But if we hadn't….'' the man in the black suit said, letting the statement lingerie. Only for a pair of hands to hug him from behind.

''You know I wonder if we could go back home again. I mean we've changed to much. All of us, even the ones that deny reality.

We're all veterans of horrifying wars, we all have seen the deaths of friends and family. Over and over again'' said the red fairy as she sat on the man in the black suits lap

''Now we sentenced a group of people that just want to know what we're hiding into a hellish war zone each of their own unique form.'' the man in the black suit said as he let the un worded statement lingerie

.''Should they die, they will know why. Should they live everyone will know why. The consequences be damned, we were going to have to tell everyone anyway, but now they will understand why we do things the way we do.'' the red fairy said as she planted a kiss on the man in the black suits lips

Yet he did not react, nor did he deny her affection. He simply stared at the screens, with a pained expression.

[][][]

Even as the three woman gazed out into the distance a light shined into their eyes, temporarily blinding them. Tho this only lasted for a split second, when their sights returned they were met with the appearance of a single compass like ring floating in the air in front of them. Somehow some way they were each met with a rather frightening realization.

The compass displayed their own weapons and what they were, their supplies such as the food, medicine, clothes, as well as any other material, which they might have been carrying with them at the moment.

Yet what was the case for the woman's concern, were the life sighs that were currently headed towards hem at full speed.

Even as the woman had no prior knowledge of combat or way of knowing weather any of the fallen broken buildings were safe. They didn't dare stay in the open, so they immediately headed towards one of the many ruined buildings.

The moment they reached cover, was the the moment a single robot ran past them. Its gigantic metallic form, easily the size of a Metro buss. Its once smooth silver metallic body, was now dented, blackened by fires, both natural and supernatural that had succeeded on hitting it.

Yet even as its massive body, fired a combination of simple chemical propelled bullets, as well as advanced laser and plasma-fire. There was one single thought that lingered within the three witnesses, it was losing. But losing to what.

They received their answer almost immediately, when a group of woman each dressed in what seemed like a sailor outfit much too revealing for any real use. In all honesty if they had seen this situation in any other way the machine would have seemed as the offender, yet for all their attempts the five woman seemed as the ones in the wrong.

The massive machine would manage to take one attack and hold off one of their attacks another immediately struck forcing the machine back. Plasma-fire, met with magical fires, as bubbles blocked the robot's massive fist.

Each time the woman would divide and strik from each side forcing the machine back, but it would not be put down. Then it happened, the sounds of machine gun fire echoed next to them.

As they turned to see who or what it was, they noticed a member of the Iron Legs firing his weapon at the five woman.

''What the hell are you three doing, give him some back up!'' he screamed at them, yet they didn't react they could only stare. Their minds could not process how a person with two metallic prosthetics could be so silent, was in all honesty beyond them

''Get down!'' he screamed as a lightning bolt struck the wall near them breaking it instantly. It was only after the smoke cleared that they noticed that the attack had hit one of the tree straight thru the head. Not the attack itself, but a piece of concrete that had broken off, had flung straight at her head killing her instantly

Yet they did not cry or scream, for there was no time to process it all. As their inventories immediately displayed that their friends equipment had been transferred to the three survivors. The two woman and now the single Iron Leg member, that had now been exchanging fire with a woman that was flying in the air

''Fack!'' the man screamed as he began to run away grabbing one of them and yelling at the other to quickly follow as the magical woman simply stared at their fleeing forms, as she began to prepare her final attack she was stopped by the beeping sounds f a self destruct sequence.

In an instant it was over, yet there was no explosion but an implosion of a miniature temporary black hole.

The massive vacuum sucked up everything from all around, buildings, bicycles, Humans and animals alike killing them all instantly, if they had any life whatsoever before. Then they simply didn't now.

The two surviving woman simply opened their eyes. They didn't know when they hit the ground, nor did they know when the whole thing ended, as they simply stared as the Iron Leg member got up and began to walk away.

'Waite!'' one of them screamed

''Yeah'' he stopped and as he waited for her to speak

''You can't just leave us'' the woman continued

''What the hell are you two doing here. You knew how this place was before you came, so why can't I just leave, we still have work to do'' he said as he looked at her

''We're not soldiers'' the second woman said as she tried to hold back tears

''Neither am I. I'm looking for my brother and I know who you three'' he stopped for a moment ''You two are. You marched into the Council chambers demanding obedience by the same people who have been trying to protect you'' he said, in a truly uncaring form

''We wanted Equal rights and we wanted to help the people in there, in that city.'' she continued

''Look around you. I've been in more than one city. I've seen cities so advanced that you couldn't even imagine. Their population were all gone thanks to those witches. Those peoples machines were still fighting that endless war.

The Silver Cross guild now rules that city, desperately trying to contain those machines. Their patient Player is caught in an endless battle fighting three enemies all the time. The insane machines, the witches that killed the people and a creature that he does not dare to name, IN FEAR OF GIVING IT POWER.''

''I've seen magical city's, killed by insane machines, because the inhabitants had no way of defending themselves. The Fire Fairies, found a few hundred people still alive and they now rule that city protecting the people and you scream injustice when the Council protected you from all of it.'' he said

''It was an injustice'' one of them tried to say

''My father went into that city! He saw with his own eyes men, boys and infants dissolving in the streets. Do you know how it feels like to see your own father saying goodbye as his body dissolves, even as he sends back all of the medical information, that his team could retrieve. His last message was the news footage of all of it.

Yes there are women and girls there, but they are all carrying the disease. If they ever get out there's no saving us'' he said as he turned and walked away leaving the two woman behind, his metallike prosthetics allowed him to move faster than the two

In a simple second they were all alone. A simple small flying golem appeared next to them as if it had always been there.

''Good evening ladies. My lord has left me behind in order to aid you two. Your task is simple, you see all people are able to see who you are and what you're doing here because of the cameras you are carrying.

Now that we've gotten that out of the way you two have a very simple task, you see I saw your orders and all you have to do is reach the teleportation platform. You don't need to help anybody, just see what's going on your selves.'' it said as it followed a green arrow that read teleportation platform\extraction point

Even as he watched this from the Council chambers the Man in the Black Suit and the Red Fairy easily dismissed the woman's death as another casualty, while the other two were treated as junior in their respective minds. They now knew how it felt to be completely unable to help one of your own as the events were out of their hands

][][][][]

''What does it mean to be a scout'' asked the small golem as it glided above the ground, yet as it didn't receive a single word of response, it continued ''The scout's job, is to go into enemy controlled territory and catalog any useful information. Such as the amount of troops, what kind of defenses and even if possible lay traps for the enemy forcing them into a state of disarray.'' the little golem spoke

''However what if there are no troops to help. What if the enemy has all of the advantages'' it continued as they crossed a street, as hundreds of cars were left cluttering the streets, as the people abandoned them there in their hurry to escape.

''So if there is nothing to use as a weapon and your enemy controls everything, what happens when all of the people you care about are lost in the hell your home has become. Then dear ladies, you have no choice but to buy your time and make your own.'' it said as, as the towering buildings grew and became more and more sinister. Each one seemingly displaying the remnants of a battle long since gone

''Of course you would go to the police and all of that, but what if the police are all gone. What if there is no chance for aid.

Then dear ladies, you plan, you take times taking watching the enemies movements, you build you create and when it's all said and done.''

''You fight. Thus no member of the Iron Legs is a scout, they are all either warriors, experts in hit and run tactics or experts in assassination infiltration and will not forgive n infant's life if it will pose a threat in the feature' it said as it stopped and waited for them

][]]]

Meanwhile as the Red Fairy and the Man in the Black suit continue to watch all of this the Red Fairy begins to talk.

''You know something, I never understood you warriors. No that s not right I never understood how is it that you all place so much value on your animals\monsters.'' she said, as she gently caress the Man in the Black suits head

''It's because of what happens when we first got here.'' he said before pausing, ''This doesn't leave this room. Why don't the Call of Duty Players abandon their Planes or technology , when we obviously have better or more efficient means of transportation.'' he said to her , all the while not expecting a clear answer but none the less waiting for her to give her two sense

''Obviously because the feel more comfortable with them'' she answered, as if the answer was to ovius for the question to be asked

''Yes and no. They know how the stuff works so they do everything within their power to understand anything they use. So until they understand the fronts and backs of their technology they won't use it.

You Fairy's and the City's people didn't move or you had everything you needed provided to you by the Fairy Queen, or grocery stores and warehouses full of preserved food. We didn't have any of that. The monsters they needed food, but they had no way of knowing how much was too much. So a lot of them ate or starved themselves to death.

They didn't know what was foo, they hadn't ever needed it before'' he said adding a slight chuckle at the end

'I have a question to ask you. If almost no one wanted to play Sword Art Line, after the death game and its re release when the net game were connected to each other, how did we have so many people?'' he asked as his voice held a dangerous edge

''Hmm well it's simple the game was mixed in with other games. Just like how we have so many different things out here.'' she answered

''3,853 People died in that death game Eight thousand people came with that Castle, we warriors are the remnants of the original death game and the current reality.

Do you want to know what the worst part about it is, a lot of the kids that died the first time are starting to forget their old lives entirely.

Hell there's already a division between the old generation and the new one.'' he said as he placed his head on her chess, which she welcomed with a warm hug

''We remember the Old World, while the new kids know only this one'' the Red Fairy said in a low voice, as she kissed the side of his head

''Soon our world will only be a fairy tale and the next generations will maybe mention it. But you know I prefer this world more, here at least we're free'' the Man in the Black suit said as he watched the woman's actions and resumed his quiet observation][]][


	19. Chapter 19

''Tell me you who grew up behind the security of the walls, do you know how to do anything right now. On you you have weapons, medicine and even food on you. But do you have any way of using any of that.'' the small Golem said

''But we're all equal'' one of the woman began to speak, only for the small golem to immediately interrupt her

''No we're not, correction no you're not. Men and Women were created differently, you have different roles. Look no further then around you, I pointed out to you that you have everything and up until now you haven't gotten a clue as to what to do with it.''

''So tell me ladies how do you compare to someone out here who know how to survive in this environment, or out in the wilderness. If you like how do you compare to someone in your city without money or form of identification.

So no you're not all equal'' the golem said, as it stopped and stuck out one of its hands signalling them both to hide behind a building.

In a matter of moments the sounds of children crying reached them, it was a member of the Iron Legs leading oa group of refugees to the closes teleporter. However his as they both look at the person a small cat turned to look back at them.

Yet the person himself didn't acknowledge their existence.

''Good they left'' the small golem continued

''Whaite why don't we just go with them'' the second woman asked

''Because if he wanted you with them he would have called you out for help. Like it or not ladies you're in this alone.'' the golem answered, as the first woman saw people being pulled by stretchers made by crudely put together materials, others were being carried by those around them, while others fell and were left where the were.

Until the small cat replicated itself over and over until it could carry them on its back, they wouldn't leave these people behind.

''Now continuing on'' the golem said as a bullet hit it destroying it instantly.

''We heard there were some deserters, interestingly enough turns out there were actually reveals'' a man's voice echoed

''Well tell you what if you take off your cloths, and throw your gear to the sided we'll let you live.'' a second said

At that moment the sound of high whistling reached both woman's ears and in an instant the walls all around them exploded bringing down debris around them.

''Go, go,go!'' a man with a prosthetic arm screamed, as a small group of soldiers ran past the two woman

Sir!'' a soldier signaled the man toward the two woman as another picked up their cameras. When and how they reached them was unknown to the two woman, only that they seemed like gohst

''Iron legs rookies'' the soldier screamed

''Leave them, our agreement with the Iron strictly says we don't interfere unless they are losing'' the man answered as the group of soldiers walked away from the two women, who were left in complete shock.

All that they could do was stand there, their one guide was dead, their friend had died and the day wasn't even over.

''If you keep staring like that you're going to die'' a voice said besides them, coming from the left, as they turned to look who it was they noticed a man with a long sniper gun hanging from his side.

His brown jacket, black shoes and black pants made him blend in with his surroundings.

''You're going to die just standing there'' he said again, opening to get them to react ''Dam, shock hu'' he said before he sat down and waited them to do something

''So what now'' a woman's voice said behind him, along with her was a small bird

''Well if I was completely messed up, they're perfect right now'' he said as the woman turned to walk away only for him to stop her while he continued to talk. ''But they aren't good for that not the way they are right now.'' he said

''Really I could just give you three some privacy, not like they would say no'' the woman answered, as she kept watch outside

''So these are the two who demanded that the Council brig out that cursed city'' he said

''Their markers say that one of them died'' she answered, as her companion got up and walked up to her

''They're not gonna make it. We're not supposed to interfere'' he said

''You're the one with the teleporter'' she answered him, as er companion placed the teleportation platform on the floor sending booth woman back to San Andreas

[][[][][]]

A timer began to play itself in the middle of the broken office building, a small blue light light the room either trying to call attention to the two people inside the building, or as an attempt to make those around them know that this is a building inhabited by people.

As the man that had sent both woman earlier walked towards a corner of the room and sat down, holding his sniper rifle in his arms, as if he was awaiting an attack at any moment.

''You know, he would be six today. It's been a year but I know my brother is still alive'' the man said, as he held his gun in his hand even tighter. ''My dad taught us how to shoot and I taught him how to hide when we went hunting

I'm bringing him home'' the man said

As she moved her hips with every step, as she walked up to him and stood next to her partner. ''My son, is fighting out there. There are stories about him'' she said, as the bird flew behind her ''You know, I would have never gotten into this if it hadn't been for him'' she said as her partner smirks at the mention of the Patron Player

''That guy is coming back''he answered her, as the timer sped up its countdown. ''I was a factory worker, the training I have was because of the few years we went back to the country.'' he said as an uneasy silence lingered between them. The sound of gravel being crushed reached his ears, only for his partner to bring her hand down telling him not to worry

''I'll find him and if you want you and I could petition to move into the Castle. We've known each other long enough and your brother could use a woman's hand, plus he would already have a strong mas guidance'' she said as she stared out of the opening of the building

''My own family… Sounds good, a wife my brother, her son and our sons and daughters.'' he said as more and more people begin to walk towards the building while others materialize into the building

''We don't have to do this you know'' he said

''Maybe not, but the people need us and by extent our love ones are waiting for us to bring them home'' she answered as the timer began to glow red

''We're not soldiers, we just wanted to find our love ones'' he continued

''But how can we just turn and walk away from all of this pain'' she answered

''We're going to die'' he kept going

''So many have already died'' she continued

''Iron Legs we're going to war'' he announces, as the building and its surrounding areas begin to have thousands of people materializing, be it by magic circles, crystal enchantments, cybernetic cloaking mechanisms of even by simply using their animal partners to move around unnoticed

''We all knew this day was coming! We have a chance to end the wars so either we do it now or we let a lot more people die! Iron Legs move out! You know what to do you don't need orders'' he screamed

As the members of the Iron Legs moved out to back up the army that had walked up before them, the few members of the Golden Lions recorded the once beloved unorganized group. Now however the truth was known, as the fliers within the group took to the skies immediately sending in all of the possible information they could.

The heavy fighters that had mechanized robots, damage resistant animals, or strengthened bodies marched in front of them.

Those that could move in unheard of speed split into two groups, one moved ahead , while the other awaited their turn along with every vehicle, beast that could be ridden or even modified soldiers.

Even as this group marched the Golden Lions could see several people gathering together, falling into line this was war. Not just a bunch of guerrilla warfare, or small strikes no this was true war, as a massive machine began to march in front of the group.

Somehow some way few magic users could be seen running and jumping from building to building, while others flew in the air.

As the mecks canons be them arm, shoulder, chest or wherever glowed red and fired into the sky, meeting a hell fire of yellow golden arrows that rained down by a magic circle in the sky. As the two powers fought each other challenging their domain and power, instantly the ground itself began to shake as if an earthquake was occurring, only for an army of magical creatures and mystical familiars along with .mechanical warriors with robotic soldiers chargers.

[][][][][][

It was both magnificent and terrifying the sight of such madness. As those that view this conflict from a distance noticed that nearly all combatants held the emblem of a simple iron boot on their shoulder or on their backs.

Even as both great powers meet in mid air, several soldiers vanished from the battlefield, along with them were several animals and machines. Knights from an era long since gone, charged dead ahead sword in hand ready to meet the enemy on the other side. While several armed Humvee's, jeeps, horses, lizards, giant dogs, cats and other creatures that could be ridden ran past them.

Greeting their charge was a fortified wall, covered in any tank weapons, machine guns, plasma charges that littered the field in front of it and several magicians casting thousands of spells at the Iron Legs and their allies.

Even as the ensuring hell fire from the defenders rained down upon the invaders, the combination of technology, magic and magic of the Iron Legs kept their allies and themselves completely safe.

''Charge!'' a man screamed, as a combination of motorcycles, flying drones, miniature mecks, soldiers in power armor leaped over the walls and charged at the Iron Legs meeting them in combat.

It would have been a moment in history, that would have been recorded as a member of the Iron Legs ran past a large anti tank bullet, while at the same time a man ran past an energy beam and immediately began to tear into each other the moment they met. As if everything had been moving in slow motion, both armies clashed immediately after.

Yet even as the battle had just began, within the defenders walls chaos was unfolding. Several if not all of the scouts had managed to get thru and began to alienate, all those near them insight, while leaving behind flaming gas that would poison any one if it was breathen in, not to mention it remained flammable inside the Human body.

As the man who had spoken to his future wife, jumped into the air and aimed to kill a magician who had paralysed several scouts, even as he fired her partner dragged him down as a single soldier wearing what appeared to be an armored suit that allowed him to fly attacked in futility, as his shot had killed the magician, freeing his comrades.

While at the ground several meks began to fall apart as a green mist made their ceramic bodies rot away and with them anyone that was attempting to help them. Only for the magician that was doing this to be bathe in plasma fife, as the pilots last acts of defiance was to let their machines power source out, causing them to rain down upon her.

While this was going on any building or civilians found, were quickly rounded up and teleported away, this caused the Iron Legs to have patches in its defenses as the people were prioritized over holding an area.

Everything nearly came to a grinding halt when a young woman dressed in white walked up to the combatants and unleashed a combination of hellfire and magical rain. However her attack was dragged away, as the figure standing over a broken teleporter could be seen.

His green helmet, green armor and giant meat cleaver made itself known. The patron of the Iron Legs had entered the battlefield.

[[][][

In the main battle field where all of the chaos was unfolding, several men laid on the destroyed streets, their intestines spilled out of them. Many screamed for their moms, while others attempted to cry out in pain only for the sounds of agony to be denied to them.

The few allied that lived to see help arrive in time, soon found themselves held, as a strange jelly like creature dragged their body parts back into them, while at the same time covering their exposed bodies with its gel holding their insides in place. Immediately after this was done they soon found themselves teleported away, into an intensive care room somewhere in San Andreas.

At the same time in several buildings, as well as in several holes in the ground members of the Iron Legs, found women and children huddled together, as the few members of their group attempted to defend them, while several simply lowered their weapons the moment they saw just how overpowered they were.

Weather they fought or surrendered they were all teleported away from the battlefield. Near them a massive meck met in hand to hand combat, with a massive stone and iron golem, whose body burned in a combination of the city's gas lines and whatever material it was made of.

Even as this happened the woman who had suggested earlier to form a family with her partner, casted a spell to strengthen her comrades strengthened body making them invulnerable to harm. They would create a small defensive wall secured any refuges or fallen comrades, or even weapons\technology they might have found and moved on.

This made their enemies difficulty asserting any area for them to breaking the Iron Legs area of defence.

As the events unfolded the Golden Lions, who were viewing everything could barely contain themselves, they looked at the Iron Legs and noticed just how the Iron Legs kept the pace of the battle moving. Their forces spread and crushed all enemies in the nearby area.

Their defenses would give a moment of security to their enemies and then they would break them sending their enemies into even more confusion. This caused both their allies and enemies difficulty getting to any area of order in the chaos before them.

Tho many would say that the Iron Legs left their secured areas alone and undefended, the Golden Lions knew better. Even as the Iron Legs moved from place to place and their movements would seem completely random, the Golden Lions noticed a pattern forming.

There was a magic connecting the area, combined with it there was a trace of technology similar to radio waves connecting it all together. The Golden Lions knew all too well what this was.

During the Skaven wars, the players had run into several creatures, animals and people, to get them out of the way.

The players created a net that wouldn't harm or kill the objects they came in contact with. They knew this because the leaders of the Golden Lions absolutely demanded that they understand their mistakes of their predecessors and improve on it.

This net may seem pointless in a war, but if you weren't an enemy you would harmlessly pass thru, however if you were an enemy, you would be stuck to it. The individual would be stuck to a wall\net while they would be completely at the mercy of the people who would be giving head shots to everyone stuck to it.

It was only a matter of time before this small battle ended, then there was the patriots entrance into the battlefield. A player is different from an adventurer or even a simple knight\soldier, their presence was that of a titan or a mountain completely unaware of its greatness.

Even as they recorded this from a distance and viewed everything, their eyes could only gasp in amazement at the sight of his presence. His green armor that gave him away as a knight, along with his green helmet that left his face exposed.

The sheer power his presence gave made everyone near him stop and gaze in shock.

In a heartbeat his attack toward the witch was the equivalent of a person closing their eyes, the witch in her place used a combination of electricity and magic circles to block and counter his attack.

Even as his massive meat cleaver began to glow with runnadic writing beginning to tear away at her magick. Even as they both held their ground a simple side arm materialized itself onto his arm, shooting a black bullet at the which, while immediately launching fire at her.

As the witch threw the leader of the Iron Legs away, hoping make some room between them. Her eyes widened in horror, the black bullet, was in fact a small fragment of the black crystals and she had just been shot with it and it was now eating her from the inside out.

All eyewitnesses be it enemy or allies, were filled with dread as the oman dissolved before their eyes. Then he spoke ''If you surrender, you will be spared any family you're trying to protect will be given to you. '' he said ''Everyone that resists, kill them'' he continued as he walked towards the main encampment of the enemy forces.

That was the difference between the Golden Lions and the Iron Legs leaders, the Iron Legs finished everything as quickly as possible.

In a single day, an entire the city belonged to the Iron Legs and their allies

][][]][

Iron Legs end

Very few and very many would speak of the events that occurred on that day. Few would speak of what truly happened between the Iron Legs patron and many would tale tales of what they saw that day.

At the center of the main control center of the enemy ground was a small girl, her green single piece dress, long black hair, dark almost black eyes teared up from the war in front of her. Even as the scouts killed everyone who held a weapon or casted a spell she held her ground as she gave the enemy leaders time to run.

Even as she bore witness to her friend's death, at the hands of the monster in green armor, she held her ground, or perhaps she could no longer run, for she knew escape was impossible.

''All who surrender, live and get their love ones returned anyone else dies.'' he said as he walked thru the battlefield, yet even as his armored boot crushed the loose rocks on the ground she could feel his power and he was so far away.

She was scared, more scared than ever before, even as the fighting had started so long ago she hadn't been this scared. So she summoned fire tornadoes, lightning from the sky, turned the ground into ice,made the air disappear and even tho the animals and people with him attacked her and she stopped them. He was still in front of her.

Speech change

Many would speak of the time when they saw him, take the witch's head, many would speak of the time they bore witness to him, charge thru a storm of fire, live thru an airless space, that suffocated friend or foe, that he survived the frozen curse and how he killed the demon child that did it all.

Few spoke of what truly happened that day.

Even as he looked at his adopted daughter, he smiled hard to think that the eight year old in front of him was the seven year old he nearly killed, even when he had her by the neck he couldn't bring himself to break it.

The girl had single handedly wiped out several thousand lives, yet he could see the fear in her eyes.

There's a reason why people hate the fairies, despite the magic they bring to the table they aren't truly welcomed anywhere. Despite the Leprechauns who could be found outside San Andreas, the Fairies are heated or just unliked for a reason.

They think to highly of themselves.

Sword Art Line had no range, support or magic, the Call of Duty Players had no way of stopping magic, poisons from the flying castle, or even infections. So all groups had no other choice but to mix with each other, hell even the Krogan brought a light design of armor for everyone to use.

Those things mayve be curvy but they are designed to last and take a mid tier monsters attack, so yeah people wanted something similar to them.

Even the N.P.C's brought in the abilities most normal players didn't, farmers, doctors, blacksmiths and even the occasional pleasure partner. The Fairies were never apart of any of that, no they were safe inside their tree, with their Cardenal, /while the people outside fought for their lives.

The Cardinals themselves were gone but there's evidence that even they had been fighting the entire time, the proof of this is the fact that the Castle lost so many animals and the outside lost so much technology. But the Fairies they didn't lose anything.

Still the best magic weapons, books animals and most importantly seals. Few people spoke about what he did that day, but the truth was that the few eyewitnesses did not dare speak of it and if they did they sure as hell didn't let many know about it.

His adopted daughter is that girl, no one knows why but the moment the Fairies put that mark on that girl but she lost her memories instantly, so now he was taking care of her but the problem was that when the moment came for him to let her go he couldn't.

As for the Iron Legs they now control the city in Japan and he was expected to go live there as their Patron, the people along with his men were rebuilding the city and even now we're building the protective walls.

The technology and the combination of cultures alone was hell getting it to work, hell what few people realize is that the Iron Legs don't replace their limbs because they have given up on their bodies, it's that they know they can regrow them later.

It makes more sense to replace your arm with a mechanical one, instead of having to experience the pain of having it dissolve over and over again, while it's still attached to you. So which makes more sense keep experiencing the pain with the risk of it killing you, or replace it with machine and get a cloned one later when you're done with the military later.

Even now as they had to start a new military to protect the city, they had to keep preventing any new recruit from cutting of a limb.

He now understood why the Council was so focused on getting resources, the building of the walls, the reconstruction of the city, the new pipes alone that they needed for clean water, to fix the subsystems and gas lines were difficult to acquire even if the City's people of San Andreas could just magically fix already existing ones.

Food and medicines were needed, also a new school\training program needed to be started.

He was sad to realize this but the war for resources was long from over, in reality it was just getting started. Oh a woman with a bird as a partner, used a pair of pictures her husband took of his battles and made two paintings of them. Beats the hell out of him why he looks different in both of them.

][]][][][]]]][][][

The Golden Lions [B Point of view change]

There was a time when the Gods walked among men, when the Demons of Hell ravaged the land un hindered, then one day it stopped and for a time that was good. We Humans grew, we built castles, created armies, build wonders, then all of that changed the day The times Of Chaos Came.

Armies made of steel ran rampant their unholy bodies killed any that stood in their way, Ogres, trolls ravaged any woman they saw, children were enslaved by the goblins, armies from unknown kingdoms fought along, as well as against each other.

We truly believed that the end of times had come, then a miracle happened, from the sky came a massive iron bird and the soldiers of Heaven rode within it.

My father was there the day they arrived, he would tell stories of how the beasts began to fall dead their bodies filled with holes, even while there was nothing that could have done so. He saw the dark Elves cast their cursed spell into the sky and the massive beast crashed into the golems they commanded, even as the giant bird of steel burned as it fell from the sky, it refused to die without weakening the enemy.

From the flames twenty five golden armored bodies rose, twenty five buddies stood between an unholy army of seven million, and the dying remnants of an allied force.

''Spread out find a secure area, we will start treating the injured there. Anything that attacks dies'' one of them spoke, yet even as he spoke the others were already making their move. In a circle they formed themselves and with arrows made of light, sticks that shot fire and while their palms shot lightning they spread growing their protective circle.

Behind them warriors that seemed as if they had been made of shadows came forth any that they set their eyes on knew they were dead, my father knew that for the locked eyes with one and nearly had a dagger thru his head for it.

Even as the demonic army charged the fought, even when their lightning stopped working they charged o, when their fire ceased they continued, yet even when the arrows of light were extinguished they fought on. They used swords, daggers and even their bare hands yet at the end they died, or so many thought.

In a combination of colors they rose once again armed and ready battle. When one was decapitated it bursts into flames then it stood once again hole charging into the enemy, another had his body torn in half only for the fire to eat him away and bring him back, my father says that he later used the Orks own arm to beat it to death for doing that to him.

The shadows would drag all wounded that would not attack them into the protective circle and give them one sort of colored potion, the moment the bitter liquid touched their lips they were healed instantly. Anyone else was left to die be them Human or otherwise.

They fought for rays and their path was paved in blood, giants fell to their silver blades, Dark Elves blood stained their once clean golden armors, their enemies weapons were used against them when their own ceased to work once again.

All who bore witness to this could only stare in fear, no army could stand up to them.

That was before the walls had been created and every kingdom accepted the fact that they had to get along or else they would lose everything.

The golden warriors took a small castle of a lower novel as their own and turned it into a fortress, today it's surrounded by five massive walls all of which take five days to travel.

Villages have sprung up, as the year went by as many sought their protection, it's said that few know how the warriors look for they only removed their helmets wie surrounded by their companions and today at twelve years old she was being taken to one of them as a wife in a form of peace.

All who go to their kingdom say that creatures of all shapes and sizes live there, in what could only be called the closest thing to peace and she was being given because she was the daughter of a servant the bastard no one would care about.

Even as the carriage took them close, the combination of beast was terrifying, as a massive ox pulled what could only be called a boat on its own, giant birds accompanied by dragons flew in the sky. Her mother and her sister held onto her hands they knew it had to be done, if their kingdom was to secure the warriors aid, it needed to be done.

As they emerged onto the city's first walls a lizard man stopped them from entering, papers please, I see'' it said ''I take it you never seen a Krogan'' it said as it spoke in an powerful voice, she could only shake her head

''We get that a lot, here you'll see new things everyday, please head to the white floor with blue in the center . It will take you to where you need to go'' it said as it showed its teeth, her sister giggled

''You have a weird smile, it's kind of creepy'' she said

''That can't be right, mine is the creepiest. Thats why I am a guard, only the best can be guards we are the ones who make sure no one bad gets in, so we have to be the scariest and why only kind of creepy' he asked

''Because of him'' her sister said as she pointed at a giant wolf that stood behind the lizard, for some strange reason she didn't know why but it seemed as if the wolf had gone haha to the lizard

''You win this round'' the lizard man said before he turned around and looked at them ''Well enjoy your stay.'' he said as he walked away

Thru their small windows they saw merchants selling fish, while others sold armors, children ran thru the streets without a care in the world and people that could fly, with wings on their backs talking normally to them all.

They stooped as they reached the white floor, they all held their hands and stook a deep breath, even as they left the carriage and walked up to the floor they felt a strange power in the air, then nothing in what felt like a second they were in front of a massive fortress, warriors of all shapes and sized marched behind them while a single guard wearing a silver armor greeted their eyes.

The once simple castle was now a fortress, covered in weapons it's onece broken body had been repaired made stronger by its new masters.

''Please come in said the guard, your carriage is already inside, please forgive the truble'' the guard said politely.

Marvel white floors, walls that were light up by electricity, soldiers dealing with important documents or at least they assumed were important documents walked past them. In the center of the hall was a man dressed in a black suited robe.

''Good day ladies, my name is Ricardo, third seat of the Golden Lions. We are sorry for not greeting you, there was an incident and right now everyone else is cleaning away the battles remnants.

So make yourselves at home, enjoy the castle, after all it is your home now'' he said

''Sir Ricardo, there must be a mistake, my daughter was the only one to be'' her mother said before the man interrupted he.

''I am aware of that but, it is what it is, blame us if you want but all three of you are noted in the documents your guards that accompanied you here gave us'' she could feel the pain in her mother's heart, yet she didn't dare to show it

''Try this its hot chocolate, trust me you're going to love it'' he said as as servant brought in four cups filled with a dirty liquid yet as, she picked one up, it smelled sweet and it was slightly hot, so she blew on it and it was amazing

';'Please enjoy your stay, I have work to do so explore look at all the rooms and enjoy yourselves'' Ricardo said as he walked away leaving them alone, standing there

]][][]

Even as the man named Ricardo he noticed that the youngest of the three was already looking around turning her head with curiosity.`He smiled at this it wouldn't take long for them to begin to wander around and for them to entertain themselves.

So as he turned his head and headed to a secure room in the far end of the hall, he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what had to be done.

Even as he entered the large conference room, the main heads of the Golden Lions sorted through hundreds of papers all detailing the equipment, food, medicines and anything else that was in short supply at the moment.

''Are they comterble?'' asked his guild leader

''Yes sir'' Ricardo answered

''I'm sorry to make you and them go thru that, but from what we just found out,the Howling Commandos went thru Hell. God dam it, our own people were stranded behind enemy lines, we're only reading and seeing what they managed to record and it's already the biggest armored war in two Earths histories

You want to know what's the worst part., it's only two days that we've gone thru so far and we still have an entire year to sort thru.'' his captain said.

''I'm afraid I don't follow sir'' Ricardo said in genuine confusion

''They went to Egypt, the Howling Commandos are Call of Duty players so you'll be hard pressed to find any magic or geno tech among them, so they limit themselves to potions and magic stones for healing and instant transportation. Runnadic weapons are also among'st their chosen equipment, but no scrolls or magic users, they swore them off after the red incident. Fucken Fairies.''

''Like us they were shot down when they arrived there, so their teleporter was lost flung away from them by the blast. The whole damn place was covered from head to toe in machines, like a fucken transformers movie gone wrong.

You can imagine what happened next, but they managed to find an old train along with survivors, they only stopped moving to get supplies. So they ended up repairing anything they could get their hands on, all the while turning the dead machines against their own kind.'' his captain smiled

''I wonder what thoes fucken robots felt when they saw their dadys turn and kill their mommies. Scratch that robots don't feel anything.

The problem is that by the time they managed to get to the teleporter everyone was to caught up in their own thing, that only the other Call of Duty players could back them up.

Imagine tanks vs ma freaking robots, anti air guns vs a God dam flying saucer'' his captain grindd with rage

''We failed our own allies'' his captain finally finishes

''With all do respect sir our allies needed us here'' Ricardo said

''I'm aware of that, we need help. We received the report from our lower members that the Iron Legs have taken the city, but they won't be sending in any technology or magic yet and if they do we should consider it an act of betrayal.

A guy had his hand blown of, while another had a tree grow out of his arm because they held onto the same scroll'' his captain said, with a serious expression, then immediately smiled ''Goes to show you how strong Humanity really is, look at them they die for real unlike us. Yet they managed to not only take back their home, but defeat those who were destroying it.'' his captain said as he looked at the roof of the room, tho Ricardo suspected he was really looking at the sky

''Captain the other two are currently behind the allied kingdoms walls, should we aid then'' Ricardo informed his Captain

''The protesters, no. They are in a trial by fire should they live their wish will be fulfilled , if not then good riddance.'' his Captain said before pausing ''Give them three days there, then send them back, I wouldn't wish for my worst enemies to live within the Allied kingdoms walls'' his Captain continued

''Sir the mermaids have agreed to help patrol the nearby seas and the white Scars have agreed to deploy some of their ships to help train our men.'' said one his fellow Golden Lions, the boy was one of the last members to join their guild, befor the world shifted and they had become their game avatars

''Good, we have a wedding to prepare for, so having one less thing to worry about is a real big help'' his captain said before taking a deep breath and smiling ''How is our lucky brother anyway'' he's Captain asked

''Vomiting, he was not aware that by defeating the king he had earned one of his daughters as a bride, even is she is the bastard child of concubine. '' Ricardo answered his Captain

''Well he better get over it, that woman her daughter and their mother are now his responsibility, thanks to his victory we have anew allies and new responsibilities. Regardless of her age in the time we arrived here it's perfectly legal, however if he chooses to wait, or take the mother as well it's up to him'' his Captain said, like it or not we have a lot of tough decisions to make ethical questions aside the one question he should be asking is will this help everyone, or will this dam everyone'' his Captain finished

''Sir if I may, how did the Howling Commandos , I mean i saw the first part of the report there is obviously magic and not the kind they know of.'' Ricardo asked

His captain grinned at this ''The Iron Legs the most beautiful cockroaches in the world, interchangeable parts and all. A lot of the Commandos lost limbs and the the Iron got involved'' his Captain grinned almost predatory ''It was magic vs alien tech, our boys completely fucked those sons of bitches over.

Now go and tell that idiot to go and greet his wife to be'' his Captain ordered, before he continued to read the reports of what had happened to the howling Commandos and his enraged expression completely returned to him

Meanwhile back with the three women or one women one bride to be and one little girl they all had ended u looking at five different pictures each displaying five different castles.

''Enjoying the pictures'' said a woman's voice behind them, even as they turned they could see her long blond hair , that covered half of her face. ''The five castles, they are what keep the Golden empire going, the Holy city sends the aid they can but as you ladies must know the whole word needs their blessing, so they are really stretched'' she said

''Umm why is that one all evil'' her sister asked the unknown woman, as she pointed at the dark castle

''As you know, the Golden Lions employ a night guard, they live there, well not really they live everywhere but their home kingdom behind the golden walls is there. They make sure nothing gets thru during the night while everyone sleeps.

Also from their kingdom the best healing armors are formed, so if anyone needs medical attention all they have to do is go there. No one can hurt any sick or injured person there, the Night Guard will wipe out entire lands in retribution for that. The Goblins learned that the hard way'' she said as her pleasant voice, slowly became as if it were the edge of a knife

Even as the woman slowly walked up to her, looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, she felt as if she was being measured by a predator.

''The new wife of one of our Holy Lions, please bear as many children as possible.'' the woman bowed to her. ''Be them men or woman, please make sure they are many and they grow strong'' the woman said as she walked away before stopping ''Ohh miss befor I go, best be careful many would kill to be the one to be bearing children for a Lion, please remember that. We won't always be around to protect you '' she said as as a loud thump hit the floor on the opposite side of the hall.

As they turned to see what it was , they noticed a massive statue on the floor somehow still intact yet on its side. None of them dared to say anything, the woman's words and actions said everything she was here to protect them, but they should be careful.

They began to walk down the hall once again from one of the windows they could see soldiers running drills, their movements seemed graceful well sinked as if they were one. Each moved as if they were the other person, if they warranty watching they would have thought the soldiers were one in the same.

Had it not been for the man walking up besides them, forcing their hands to be a the same distance as the soldier, besides the one next to them. All of the soldiers were expected to be able to guard each other neck to neck, she knew that because one of her friends was the helper of a knight back in her old home.

A slight giggle caught her attention, when she turned to to see who it was she saw her sister enter a room next to them. Her mother ran immediately after her and so did she, the moment they entered the room they found a room covered in small lights each one that moved around them every time they moved through them.

Her sister played with the lights as she ran, jumped and laughed with them.

''They're called Pixie lights, they help people find their inner peace.'' a man said entering as he enter the room, she froze almost instantly he had short black hair, brown skin, dark brown eyes and he wore a simple armor, light yet she knew that no attack could reach him.

There was patting around him, yet it covered his body from head to toe. Both her mother and her sister got in line the moment they saw him, this was the man she was to wed.

''Please come with me'' he said, as he waited for them to exit the room.

''It's a pleasure to meet you'' she said as she was about to introduce herself only for him to interrupt her

''Please come with me'' he said as he showed her out the door, as she walked out the door he began to walk in front of them ''How do you like our main castle' he asked

''It's very militaristic''her mother answered

He smiled ''Thank you, we try our best. This castle is our fortress, if it were to fall the peoples backs would break, however the moment it falls would be the moment we fall.'' he answered, in a serious tone

''Why?'' her sister asked

''It was here where we first took up shop and it was here where our people first came for aid. Until this day this Castle has stood, it is to the people what San Andreas is to us'' he answered

''San Andreas'' her mother repeated

''It's a city where all are welcomed, the three Cardinals watch over it and our brothers and sisters live there. No one Player can truly say how many of us we are'' he said as if he remembered a cherished place

''Where would this kingdom be'' she finally dared to speak

''Far from here I'm afraid, you need to use one of the teleporters to get there, or else use one of the planes, boats or beast to get there. However they all take varied degrees of time to get there

During the day, people of all shapes and sizes walked and mingle about together, even more then here at night the city would light up and act as if it were alive.

I remember going to highest building at night and seeing the lights move and know that I was apart of it all'' he said with a smile, before stopping

''We're here, welcome to my room'' he said as he flung open a pair of doors, revealing his personal quarters, in the center of the room was a simple white floor with a blue stone in the center. While a giant bead fit for a king in waiting for them to use, there was a simple mirror and well furnished furniture, as well as several chairs all which looked incredibly comfortable.

''This right here will take you directly to the castles you will wish to go, however it will only take you to the room I have in them'' he said, as he stood on top of the teleportation platform

''Of course your sister and your mother have their own rooms as well. Anything you may want can be delivered to you, however I hope you three will walk around the Castles so you can learn to navigate thru them all.

Sorry it's just very buisy to get lost in them all.'' he said, before shopping ''Please forgive me but I have to leave there's a meeting, it has to do with what happened earlier. Oh before I go please wear something that you feel cometherble in, many of my fellow Lions will be joining us for dinner'' he said before he left the room and a shadow emerged from one of the walls

''Good evening I have been appointed to be your bodyguard'' it said, with a woman's voice, sweet yet deceitful ''The fifth is nervous around you, he thinks he frightens you'' she said

''How?'' her sister asked

''Marriage is for life, a Player lives far longer than any mere Human. He will be bound to your sister for thousands of years, no Lion would cheat on his wife. While true that he may have five even a thousand wives, rest assure that they will only happen after your sister long has passed'' she said, her voice holding the same level of emotion

''What if his king were to order him to take one or more, more'' her mother asked

''Depends if his first wife would agree and if that king has that level of authority, only the Council and the Cardinals do. For another to have that kind of power, only the leader of the Lions could and I assure you that unless it was of absolute importance, he would never make such a call.'' she said, though for instant her eyes showed a hint of sadness

''May I ask what is for today's launch, what I mean is the occasion.'' she asked the woman

''The Lions are welcoming a new sister to their pak, as of the moment you entered this building no member of the Golden Lions and their subordinates, have looked at you with eyes with desire. You belong to one of their brothers, you're off the table, as they say and anyone that dares to even have a glimpse at you, with a hint of carnal desire will be watched'' the woman answered

''So please take your time to explore to your heart's content. The fifth will be rather busy today, I', afraid lots of things have happened'' the woman continued before pausing and taking out three daggers from a pouch she had on her side ''Take these, if we are unable to aid you in time, remember they are poisoned, with Zombie blood'' she said as she handed one to each of them

''Why?'' her sister asked

''Many wish to be at the side of one of our Lions, a wife is expected to be just as capable as her husband, so we expect you to be able to hold your own in combat, if the matter were to occur. The blade was created in the flying castle and enchanted in the world tree, while the people in San Andreas added nanite filling for desperate situation. So please take care of you weapons'' the woman said

As the three of them walked out the door she briefly heard the woman say ''To be able to bear my lords child, if only it were so''

][][][][

In the conference room 'Well'' his captain asked

''She's a good looking girl, but she's too young for me sir'' he answered

''Too young or not is meaningless, she is your wife now and we need the resources her father has given us, in the form of land he has given you when you defeated him. Plus you have her mother as well if you feel the need to relieve yourself. Like it or not, but from what wereceived her mother was also given to you, her sister is off limits however. Have I made myself clear'' Stated his Captain

''Yes sir'' the fifth answered

''Now as far as we can understand, the land given to you is only the size of a small village, unfortunately for you it's all stored ground. So its poor for crops, likely for us its an ideal area to build a town there.'' his Captain, said as he picked up a sheet of paper

''We can start building the walls in a few months, the roads leading to your land however are going to take a bit longer.'' his Captain said as he walked up to him

''I'm afraid I don't follow sir.'' Asked the Fifth, as he looked at his Captain

''Right you and your team were out while we built and protected the N.P,C's when they were building the first walls.'' said his Captain as he drew a teleportation crystal, one similar to the nes the Flying Castle players used to move around quickly.

''The walls are made of the same material that the old boss broom lived in, it the same reason why they aren't attacking each other over there in San Andreas.

The stones themselves have a type of magic that keeps lower level monsters away, while forcefully pushing high level monsters away.'' his Captain said, as he smiled

While we were building the roads, people wised up and started building their homes in the center of the road. It forced us to make the roads on the sides of the buildings, like if they were walls, so now people go back and forth thru them, but considering monsters can't get thru them, those small villages are growing and prospering.

''The exception of this would be Santa Maria and Odin. We weren't aware of the effects the stones had on the monsters.

Santamaria's two face's observe two different worlds, the city and the people that it protects, all of the lights and diversity it shields behind it, while on the other side the poison lands. The dead plaines burned and poisoned by the war with the Rats. The people who walk on the center of Santa Maria say that it's like seeing Heaven on one side and Hell and the other.''

''Odin is the opposite, it keeps the Skeletal Centipede in while imprisoning the abominations that live inside the poisoned lands. While in the other side it guards the people on the other side, the Orks live on the other side happily but ever worry of what's on the other side of the wall.

Both walls are heavily packed with weapons and soldiers constantly on watch'' His Captain finished explaining

''Sir i'll excuse myself'' he began to speak

''Go and prepare yourself for tonight'' his Captain said

][]]]][]]]

As the blue sky was colored orange, with the setting sun's light, the third stood above the people, the villages, the small temples and the many churches dictating the various religions of the people.

He stood above them as he watched them all from the highest point of the center castle, her lord like all of the Lions loved these spots regardless of where they were.

In San Andreas they would be one of the many groups that would jump to the highest skyscrapers, office buildings and even the the World Tree and whenever possible the Flying Castle.

The Castle below was filled with color and a far cry from the strict militaristic nature that it was the day before, today was different for tonight was a day of calls.

What few Lions could be called upon to meet their new sisters were called, while the many that were forced to remain in the battlefields would have to do with video footage of the feast. It always interested her how the Lions and the Players themselves, would gaze down upon the people and how those few who noticed them didn't dare to meet their gaze.

That is unless they were a fellow Player, in San Andreas she had seen one of the Lions look down a pun a member of the Blood Knights, the man no the Player took it as a challenge and both were instantly transported to a coliseum, fighting was not tolerated in public areas, but if both beings were so insistent for battle, then they should let everyone to enjoy it.

All of those present, no all of those whose eyes had seen what she had seen that day would know, that no Player could be called Men or Woman, for no mortal being could possibly do what they did.

That day she had seen two Men enter a coliseum and two Gods leave it, each impact of their swords caused mountains to rise, while the ones following after them, burned them to discarded rocks, the one after little more than finely grounded sand and the one after melted the ground it self. All of this would happen one after another, or all at once, each impact threatened to leave her death, she could still feel her ears ring.

No her lord and his fellow Lions weren't mortal men, no Player was yet she couldn't help loving him. Loving the third, the man that had first treated her as a person and not as a blade only fit for killing.

''Aren't you going to go get ready?'' asked her master

'...'' she didn't answer

''So you're in that mood today. Fine be that way, I had bought a bright red dress, come with me tonight, not as my guard but as my partner.'' the Third said as he looked down at the people

''My Master'' she began to attempt to deny him his petition\order

''We Lions have sworn to not have many women in our beads, you have already shared mine. Why wouldn't you be seen with me'' he asked

''...'' she didn't answer

''Tonight my brother has made a call, soon it will be our turn. '' he said,as hept his eyes locked on the world below ''Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight''

Even as she vanished from sight, her she could barely keep her eyes open as the tears had already started to flow from her eyes. If she were to present herself to the guest as a woman instead as a guard then she would unofficially be known as his partner, his woman.

When she finally reached her room, she found a simple red dress, and a pair of high heels of the same color.

''You have better have a good explanation for this'' said a woman besides her

As she turned her head to see who it was and notices her own sister watching her as her eyes were locked on the dress her Lord had given her. ''You had broken the rules, you now have feelings for each other, something you shouldn't have and now you're presenting yourselves together.'' she said, as she pointed out everything

''...'' she was unable to answer, then in an instant she felt herself completely freeze up, as her sister embraced her in a tight hug

''A Lion and a Guard'' her sister said as she held her tightly, then before she could say anything her sister left to follow her Lord who passed by

Still as the evening became night and the guards along with the many knights arrived into the Castle, the people from the towns and nearby villages, were given food, water of all kinds for them to try so they could celebrate as well .

[][][][]][[]][]

Eighty Seven seats were placed in the background, high above the table where the main guest would be seated at the table, yet low enough that children could sit on them should they want to. The high platform in which they were kept, had been constantly cleaned to ensure that they remained as new, as the day they had just been carved.

Similar to the ones currently placed they each were as unique to the men or woman that they belong to, some displaying graceful works of art, that showed the deed's that their owners had done, while others displayed their Masters religious beliefs.

Still others were as carefully adorned, that they seemed as if they belonged to a king, while others were as simple that they could belong to the most common farmer, or worked in the nearby villages.

Yet in all of this each one of these seats held one thing in common, they each displayed a single number, carefully crafted in gold. This number represented the number by which the Golden Lion went by.

In the walls various religious icons could be seen, paintings of various kinds displaying the various faiths that the Golden Lions went by. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the entire room, the polished wooden floors, reflected the people walking on them

Food of various kinds filled the tables, each of which could easily hold a thousand people each.

Even as her mother, her sister and herself stared at the luxurious room and the feast prepared for them they were left speechless. As their guard explained what each painting meant and who the men and women that the statues were, they could only feel out of place.

They were the concubine of a noble and the bastard children fathered by that man, yet as every servant walked back and forth, giving the finishing touches to the dining room.

Outside, the main room the rest of the palace had proven itself to just as unique as the dining room itself, a combination of religious and militaristic nature. Each one of the three floors held its own unique nature, the first was more militaristic, combined with the religious nature of its people.

The second was purely for them to live, yet it held small temples and as many rooms capable of healing the that go in hem, just by simply walking in.

According to their guard the rooms were gassed with a healing smoke that helped heal the people, however the injuries had to be minor ones, anything bigger and they would need to go to an actual hospital.

The third floor was odd to say the least, it was there that they had seen several soldiers crying to images of women that they later found had long since gone, while in another room they would be challenging each other in hand to hand combat, yet still in another room they were polishing swords and shields.

The entire castle seemed as if it were combination of religious, militaristic and regret, with a hint of joy, all wonderfully rolled up into one.

Still as the servants left and they went to get physically ready, her mother and her sister were guided back to their room.

That night, the sounds of clapping and fist slamming on the tables could be heard echoing thru the halls as cheerful sounds of each clap and fits slamming only made those around them do it even more enthusiastically.

Clap, clap, boom, clap, clap boom. Echoed thru the palace halls, filling everyone with joy and enthusiasm,, at the far end of the three tables carefully placed for all those present to be seated, where the total of eight members of the Golden Lions, excluding the third and the fifth who were for some unknown reason late to the party, every member joyfully drank and ate as they awaited for their missing brothers.

Then the entrance to the main hall opened the large wooden doors immediately after the Third stepped thru, like the rest of the Lions he wore the trademark white armor with the emblem of the Lion painted gold, his short black hair and powerful body instantly made those attending to the guest step aside to let him thrue.

However everyone's eyes were locked on the woman who walked besides him, she wore a simple red long dress, long black hair and dark brown skin. Her brown eyes held a hint of nervousness as he held onto his hand, dead silence was suddenly introduced to the room as everyone took in the information, immediately after a single servant place a chair next to the Thirds seat, this chair was for her and no one would be forgiven if they said otherwise. `

''Welcome brother'' one of the Lin said

''We hope you understand what this means'' said another

''I stand'' answered the third, this one word made the Golden Lions members smile, however their eyes and thoughts were immediately drawn to the large wooden doors as the Fifth step thru.

Just like the Third he wore a white knight armor, with the Golden Lion painted on it, however his three companions instantly drew the people's attention, for besides him was his new bride.

She wore a simple white dress that reached all the way to the floor, her long black hair easily rivaled her dress'es length as it stopped just before her hips, yet her dark brown eyes and near pale skin gave her a hint of grace.

Besides her her mother wore a similar white dress, yet she covered it with a red hood\cape that hid her long blond hair, her dark brown eyes showed her fear of offending those present.

Yet it was the youngest one who displayed the most joy of the four, her short blond hair, pale skin and white dress gave her a feeling of familiarity, people would just be friendly around her

That night the three women would be introduced to the Golden Lions as a whole the people outside the Castle's cheered for their rulers and everyone who knew of what was going on smiled be it at the battle field or at home.

BLACK


	20. Chapter 20

]]][][]][]

Five days three hours forty three minutes after the wedding\engagement party

As white held onto his uncle's bloodied broken body, as his screams of sorrow as his last and only living relative died in his arms, the light of the Cardinal Yui appeared. Yet she uttered no words, nor did she acknowledge anyone's presence, yet in what would seem like a second she vanished along with her, the body of Black with her.

''Where!'' White screamed, as he gritted his teeth in rage that neared the point of madness, the Captain of the Golden Lions stopped him from saying anything else

''Go to the Castle! Your uncle will be there, that's the only place other than the Council chambers'' the Captain said to White. ''The rest of you tell me where'' he ordered, his voice held no ounce of forgiveness for anyone that dared antagonize him at the moment.

''It's a good place, that monster'' a man began to say, only for the Captain to shut him up

''I said where'' said the Captain, this time his very power seeping thru as his sword began to glow

''I won't betray'' the man answered only for the Captain to decapitate him instantly

''Find out what they know, if they don't know where they were get them out of here. As for this one, get a Fairy that specializes in dark magic, find out what he knows and make every moment more painful than the last

''Sir'' one of his brothers began, only for the Captain to stop him.

'''Three, Five, you two are staying keep things working until we get back'' the Captain ordered the third and the Fifth ''Everyone else this is a Life Mission, nothing not even the Earth itself is allowed to live in that area, anyone that refuses to carry out this order leave now.'' he said to the rest of the Golden Lions present

''As for everyone else, I'm afraid only us Players can do this, protect the Kingdom'' the Captain finished, yet the amount of hate laced in every word could have poisoned any living thing near him.

[]][][[

At the Council chambers the alarm had gone of, even as its screeching sounds echoed through its vast halls, Players both active and not received the message.

A Player was dying, truly dying and it wasn't done by a Cardinal's punishment. Something out there had the power to kill them, something out there, could strip them of the one thing that united them all. The life fire that proved they all came from the same word.

The first to arrive was the leader of the Blood knights, the Human section previously known as the Knights of Blood ''What happened'' he demanded, even as he was just dressed in underwear and nothing else, his words held no tolerance for games at the moment

''I don't know, we only been keeping an eye on the troublemakers'' answered the Red Fairy

''There had better be a good reason for this'' screamed the leader of the Knights of Blood, as he locked eyes on his Human counterpart, the later however didn't even acknowledge the Fairy

''Sir, the Cardinals have sent us the last mission Back was on'' said a soldier as he ran in

''It was Black'' said the man in the Black Suit, as he placed his hands on his head now feeling the amount of weight of the events that were to come ''This is bad, how many people know about this'' he continued

''The Golden Lions are calling in for help from any allies they might have. The Iron Legs are already calling in the Howling Commandos, the seven sisters have spoken to the Dwarfs, towards getting out. We can't contain this'' said the leader of the Leprechauns

''What happened to his partner'' the man in the Back Suit asked

''He's been seen entering the Flying Castle'' answered the same guard as before

''Why is he so important'' asked the representative of the Krogans, as he walked in

''Before the walls of Santa Maria and Odin existed we fought an endless war just to unite ourselves, we were assaulted by everything. The plants themselves, were our enemies and the people within the city ,there was nowhere safe.

During that time, great heroes rose and lead the defense, he was one of them.'' answered the Patron of the Iron Legs as he walked in

''Forgive me for intruding on this delicate moment'' he said '' I bring eight hundred lives for this mission'' he said before he walked out, preventing the Council from saying anything against his announcement only for the leader of the green Fairies to stop him

''And what good would they do, if something could kill one of us, then your only turning your men into canon folder'' he said

''This has to be done by us players alone'' continued the leader of the Leaf Fairies

''With your permission I would like to do something'' the Patron of the Iron Legs said as he placed his hands on the walls of the Council Chambers, turning it into a Cathedral, he immediately kneel'de down and prayed.

Briefly remembering the events that happened during the time of madness they had gone thru so long ago

''GO,go,go go!''someone screamed ''Get those N.P.C.'s to the Castle, they're coming'' he continued

''Say where you are, shooters, get to those buildings, anyone that can get those cars running get to.'' someone said behind him, as he turned to see who it was the Patron of the Iron Legs, at that moment saw Black, with White following behind him. Their armors dripping in blood

'Well set up our defensive line here, if we loose this area we loose the city….Then where will we go'' Black said as a group of people behind him flipped whatever cars were near them, using them for cover

''Excuse me'' said the Patron of the Iron Legs as he walked out of the Council chambers

''It's bad'' said the man covered in shadow, as he looked at his help screen ''They're all members of the domino's, more than half of them don't even fight any more'' he finished informing his fellow Councilors

''There is no avoiding this, activate Black book tell them to take Mars now. If there is something that can kill us here, what can say we might not run into something else later on'' said the Man in the Black suit, as he looked at his fellow Councilors, hoping one would be against him. Sadly none did.

Black Book A Lifetime of Death

][][][][]

Black smoke lifted itself from several chimneys, the men and woman that burned the wood could be seen crying. Far from there in the many battlefields of Earth, soldiers were ordered to stop their advancement and hold the line for whatever time was needed. Those whose missions were almost complete or simply were in a far to delicate spot to stop, were allowed to continue unhindered.

In the Flying Castle a man slams his fist into the wooden table, his wife a Crystallized N.P.C shakes in fear, not because of his act of rage, but for the image of what she saw. The broken body of Black and worst of all his helmet was off, no one had seen his face. No one except his partner White and a single warrior woman.

Or so the stories said and now the once powerful image was replaced by a broken mans at the edge of death.

Shew tried to say the words, she tried to utter a sentence but how could she she knew of this man, her husband spoke of him, when he drank and how one day he would pay him in full.

She tried to say to him to stay, even as she stretched out her hands, but how could she, when she saw her husband's eyes at the verge of tears.

''I am the edge of the sword'' her husband began to chant, instantly calling forth his green knight armor, that held no significant insignia's, after all he was a low rank Player. Even as he walked away, he kissed his sleeping son on the forehead, as he slept he gave her the most passionate kiss, they have had in years and walked out the door, knowing full well he might not return.

Even as he did this, others similar to himself did the same, be them men ar woman, they held onto their sons and embraced their daughters. They did whatever deed, they needed to show their husband\wives that they loved them and walked away, their destination the Golden Lions Palace.

''I am the Tip of the spear'' said a man as he looked at his children whom he had gathered into his home, as he called forth his armor revealing to them and his wife his secret.

Their eyes however were filled with horror, they had heard stories of the Players, granted they had never seen them, but they called something beyond monsters and they were children of one. His wife however knew what this meant, something terrible had happened and he needed to go.

''The blunt of the hammer'' utter the leader of the **Tshh** tribe of the Orc faction, ''Our allie has fallen, the same one who united our tribe with the Cardinal Yui. Will we forgive the one who did it!'' he screamed.

Only to receive the slamming sounds of swords hitting shields, and huge battle hammers slamming onto the ground 'Waaa!'' he finished, before he lead them to the nearest teleportation platform.

''The strength of the shield'' said a woman as she held on to her infant daughter, before she laid her down on her cribe ''Take good care of her'' she told an N.P.C as her U.S Marine combat suit manifested itself on her ''If something happens'' she said before the N.P.C woman stopped her

''You know, that I won't let anything happen'' the N.P.c answered, as she held onto the womens hand

''And the hope of the People'' spoke a rogue, as he place his sniper rifle on his back ''Let's go'' he ordered his men

The city of San Andreas had not seen such an army in along time, for the army that marched through it, heading to the only teleporter that lead directly to Blacks last Location was right in the center of the refugee hospital.

Yet no man, nor woman dared to speak against them, as the sheer power of the original defense army was comparable to the highest Players around. These were the men, woman, Orcs, Dwarfs, tamed beast, robots and what few mutants remained, that helped create\build, the Wall of Santa Maria.

Together they had seen hell and managed to come back out, now they willingly walked right back in, hell bent on taking a Devil's head.

As this was happening near far of the Council Chambers an announcement was being made.

''Prisoners of Black Book, you have been called forth. Finish this mission and you get perks. One; prevent a number of Nuclear power plants from going bom and part one is done.

Two; kill everything, no exceptions if they get in your way, if not leave them alone.

Three; make sure none of our colonist find out you're there, if they do just don't kill them.'' announced a guard

''Ohh yeah before I forget, you all now get to buy things. Drinks, women expensive furniture and so on, those of you that want out, this is a life mission, so there you go.

So there are no mix ups, this mission is separate from your points'' he said as he turned to walk away

''What about guns'' a man screamed

''We dealt with that issue, so go nuts get as many guns and bullets you want. They sure as hell won't work on us or any citizen. Burt those monkeys aren't citizens are they. Go have fun, but do it after your work is done'' he said as their armors were delivered in, polished and brand spanking new.

][][][]][][[]][]

As the screeching sounds of the alarms went off, the Golden Lions along with the knights and what few people could be mastered ran up to the main teleportation platform. Tho they all prepared their weapons, ready to meet whatever came from it, they all knew that no enemy could come thru it.

Yet not even their own respective leaders cold comprehend the sheer complexity of what they saw, before them.

No words were uttered, no greetings said, no hands were shaken, they were like death itself. The Captain of the Golden Lions himself, only bowed his head, as the walked passed him.

This act alone, made the common staff of his palace kneel down in a form of respect.

Men and woman, who barely wore anything at all, marched dead ahead, either covered by cloaks, that kept them in constant shadows, soldiers that merely held bows and arrows, to sharp shooters all of which had an animal besides them.

Behind them, soldiers that displayed the banners\flags of various kingdoms\countries marched each foot was carefully placed alongside their brothers and sisters, making them look as if they one and the same.

After them Orcs, dressed in a typical Orc was, just their weapons and cloth to cover their genitalia, behind the Orcs wearing iron breastplates, shoulder and knee guards. Their long black hair, tusk covered mouths and and dark brown skin, said full well who they were.

Theses were the Orc leaders.

Behind them Orks that could barely contain their rage their madness, followed. Their green skin, burned with the green madness, their eyes reflected their insanity.

Yet this was merely the beginning, iron titans marched behind them, the servants knew that men were inside these armors. For the Golden Lions used them as well. Their steps caused the ground itself to shake, there wasn't even the slightest hint of flesh, but the servants knew there a Player in there somewhere.

Immediately after, horses, lions, dogs and an assortment of beast followed, with them in each group a single person walked.

Then they followed, machines made of iron and ceramics, the servants had seen pictures of them, their masters called them Tanks, behind them monstrosities that walked on two legs followed shortly after.

Yet they all said no words.

Despite the size and the weight of the equipment they carried, these were not mortal man and woman, they soon marched straight thru the towns and villages. Many screamed and ran in fear, while others that had seen their Lords do this before, simply watched.

In the people's faces the soldiers could see their feelings, terror, no it was beyond terror, then among's the crowd a single smiling face shone like a beacon of light.

Her long blond hair, simple brown dress, and joy filled smile greeted them. As she threw flowers at their feet, behind her a small boy did the same.

As a flower fell on the one of the titans feet, he stopped looked at them drew his sword and handed it to the boy. The boy hesitated for a moment and then he took it.

''A gift for a gift'' the titan\knight said, before he sped up to to walk alongside his fellow soldiers who had left him behind. In his hand he took the flower that had fallen at his feet, when had he picked it up no one knew and no one cared. For the sword he had left behind glew, as if powered by the stars as the boy held it.

''Guts put it down'' the girl said

''A crusade'' a man spoke behind them ''The champions of the saints, they march in a true crusade and the boy has been given one of their blades'' he continued as the people around them separated and made a wide breath around them.

Yet the sounds of of a chain falling could be heard by them, as a golden necklace fell onto the girl dropped by a blue colored eagle, before it flew into a group similar to it. Like the sword it glowed nut ice danced around her feet.

''They have been chosen'' someone said as the soldiers kept walking past them. Then the thunderous sounds of the heavy tanks , caught their attention, followed by the shaking land as the meks behind me walked leaving everyone speech less.

Back at the Golden Lions center Castle a single figure walked out of the teleporter, Kirito the Black Swordsman, king of the flying castle stepped thru.

''Sorry for the inconvenience but, the main group, won't be coming true until later, we're only going to do some cleaning up.'' Kirito said, as he looked at the Captain of the Golden Lions, who in turn looked at him with disgust.

''You have a lot of nerve coming here.'' said the Captain of the Golden Lions

This caused an uneasy silane to occurred between the two of them, as they stared at each other.

''What's happening'' asked the Fifths wife, not knowing the history between the two men

''Kirito, is a traitor to Humanity. He married a Fairy, witch opened the Flying Castles doors to them, while they deny the Flying Castles people entrance to the higher floors of their precious tree.'' the Fifth answered, the level of poison in his words, could be felt by his wife

As she gasped ''Then that would mean'' she began only to be interrupted by, the thirds woman

''Yes Lord Kirito, is the King of the Flying Castle, meaning he's the Golden Lions former King, before the Lions abandoned the Castle and settled here.'' said the Thirds woman, as she placed her hands on the Fifths wife ''Please step back, we will only hinder them.'' she continued

This caused the young girl to nearly miss the sounds of metal sliding from metal, the Golden Lions present were drawing their swords.

''Enough'' said a voice of a man that stepped thru the white marble floor, with the strange crystal inside it. ''Kirito, will go with the rest of Domino, I will stay here, is that a problem Mark'' the man said, as he looked at the Captain of the Golden Lions.

''Second in command of Domino. It's been a long time sir'' the Captain said, as he lowered his sword

''I wish this was a better time'' the man answered ''I wish I could bring my wife, so she could meet you and see your kingdom. I wish my daughter could play with the snow and that my boy could chase the girls as we drink and speak of times long since gone.'' the man answered, before grinding his teeth

''But instead we see each other like this'' he said

''The Cardinals are scanning Blacks bodie, he's still alive but. Yi said that whatever they used on him, it turned of his restraints, his body couldn't take it and it shut down. You know how we're all starting to feel the pain,he felt it all at once, plus he was fighting.'' Kirito said, as the rest of the Golden Lions present held their swords at his neck.

''One of two things are going to happen. Either we kill Ainz or we wipe every living thing under his control.'' the Captain said

''First we wait, Blacks last moments will be sent to us, so we can know what happened and what we will encounter'' continued the man

''Let him go'' the Captain ordered the Lions ''Get out of my castle, you filthy traitor'' he said to Kirito, tho the Captain didn't even look at him

Kirito for his part simply closed his eyes and walked out the door, none of the Golden Lions even spoke to him. Their eyes however showed something no one would have expected, they held pity and nothing more

As Kirito walked out the door, passed thru the vast halls of the Lion's Castle he remembers a moment from those days that seemed so long ago.

Past

The whistling sounds of missiles dropping, before hitting the floor and exploiting

''How did they get missiles'' a knight screamed

''Kirito, aren't the N.P.C's done putting those post up!'' said a knight wearing a white armor

''Yeah! but '' Kirito answered, only to be cut off

''Sir were under heavy fire, Call of Duty N.P.C's!'' the same knight answered, before he screamed as fre began to rain down from the sky

''Dragon!'' Kirito screamed, warning his fellow players, before a cold breeze stopped the flames. A beast tamer, riding an ice Dragon had arrived. As her ice dragon let out its ice blast, freezing the enemy N.P.C's, she unleashes a hell of gunfire, from the gatling gun attached to the dragon's back

Kirito ran up to to the knight, no knowing what he was about to see, only to find the burned cooked remains of the man who somehow, was still alive.

''Mark drink this, you'll be okay'' Kirito screamed as he shoved a potion down the Captain of the Golden Lions mouth, which instantly healed the man

Present

As the cold winter wind met Kirito's face, he was instantly brought back from his memories. The world changes. Being king forces you to learn that, just like fighting in a meaningless war did. He thought to himself

Yet as these events were unfolding far from there an event similar to it was unfolding. For the hated prisoners of Black book were being set free, a simple drop ship experimental, built by Human and Krogan hands delivered their teleportation platform onto the other side of the planet Mars, ensuring that the colonist of Red book remained unaware of them.

Women whose bodies were the very definition of beauty were the first to stepped thru, their long black, blond, red and light brown hairs waved in the wind,their armors shined with the Martian sun. Their thing, supple bodies, could simply entice any man or woman to do their bidding, just for a chance to spend one night with them.

Behind them men wearing skull masks walked out, covered from neck down in a tight, form fitting body armor. With a simple hun at their side. Their eyes glowed red with anticipation.

Behind them a series of different robots, the size of soccer balls hovered. Holding a simple gun on the front side their job was to scan and give the extermination teams whatever information they needed, if it had it that is. The inmates of black book called it, the Eye bot.

Immediately after, knights dressed in heavy armors walked thru, by game terms they would be called Tanks. For their armors let no signs of them being Human, each of them were covered head to toe in in heavy medieval armor.

At each one of their sides a ,Mr Handy robot flew to help them reach heavy radiated areas.

Finally like birds being let loose onto the sky, Fairy Players flew, each one of them immediately summoned familiars created by their own magic and ordered them to find every ape passable.

Yet no words were said, no goodbyes were uttered, as they all went their separate ways. The woman walked into the forest, while the heavy armored knights walked in the direction of the nearest city, yet the men wearing the skull masks instantly vanished using their stealth fields.

As for the fairies they simply flew in search of their prey, giggling the entire time.

][][][[]]

Yet even as these events unfolded within the Council Chambers, the meeting continued.

''We need to strike now!'' screamed a blue Fairy, as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him

''And how the hell do you expect us to to that, from what we got from the survivors. Black fought that things in one of its territories'' answered the Red Fairy

''Their growing in number. It's not just us, anyone that fought when were were just starting Santa Maria, is coming back. The Lizard men from the East, the Licans from the West, the Serpent men from the South and the Shadow Tribes from the North.

These are the allies we made, before the Skavan war'' said the man covered in shadows, as he kept himself informed about the situation

''The sad reality is that this war is unavoidable and unlike anything else Ainz can be placed under Sakavan level treat. He has to be placed on a level all his own. Ainz Level treat.

If the Skavans are an endless army, then Ainz is a single powerful being, no where near Cardinal level, but dangeruss non the less'' said the man in the Black Buit

''A true boss, outside of his designated area'' said the Leader of the Leprechauns, as he let his words hang in the air

''We need more world to mine, but we can't terra'form them by bringing in another world. Its pointless to do so'' he continued

''True, where could mine them with the atmosphere\ozone machines, we found on the Moon, but why?'' asked a Valkyrie leader `

''You think anyone is going to just let that place go, no they took it and they are going to want to set up shop. Unless it gets completely wiped out.'' interrupted a Beast Tamer, as the Solo Players entered the Council Chambers

''We need resources, soil, water, plants, animals, stone, steel, hammers and nails'' said a dwarf

''The nearby kingdoms are in high alert,they heard or saw with their own eyes the few Player around them, suddenly stiffen. Something had them spooked and they refused to either leave the most populated areas, or release the pressure on the enemies, if they're still fighting'' said a knight as she walked in

''The villagers from the cities we started up and the towns near them, have their militias near the city walls, in a near constant watch, the allies we made are patrolling the nearby areas, they only send one or two telepathik scouts. If they don't have that then a communication crystal is used.'' informed another solo

''Sorry for calling you scouts in, but we need you to re enforce the city's defenses, in case some thing mages to get thru'' said a man, dressed in a U.S Military suit with all his medals, the moment those words were said all of the Solo Players, walked out of the Council Chambers, their destination, the various walls protecting the city.

''We need a bigger ship, the Dreadnought is working but it's not big enough. There is a huge asteroid belt,so if we melt them together, use the Fairy magic, combined with the Crystal magic from the Flying Castle, along with the Moons and San Andreas tech, we should have a Colony ship or a dam good space station. If we use the Atmosphere machines it should work'' said a knight

''Our mining world already has five domes, three more and we will cover the entire Northern half of the planet, so what you're saying should work. But if we add the fact that if just one, plant melts we lose Mars, we're going to need more than one ship'' said the leading professor of the Moon's research group

'Okay so we bring out two worlds, one using the Castle's information, the other using some broken tech from the city. If one if uninhabitable the other should be more acceptable, of course it will be the bare minimum just in case.'' said the Man in the Black Suit

''We haven't done this since the incident with the Pony.'' said the leader of the Leaf Fairies

''What options do we have'' continued the man in the Black Suit

''We're on it'' the Krogan representative answered, as he used his Omnitool to inform the people in their ship of what their new orders were

]][][][]

Orcs

The dirt dirt crumbled beneath their power feet, his brother fellow Orcs and his adopted clan of Domino. Even as the Human clans, pow were they tribes shied away from them he could see those few that held their ground, both young and were the ones worthy of even having a chance to join his adopted clan.

They reached a gate and jumped to another location, the Lion tribe had grown a great kingdom indeed. Yet it was one forged by multiple tribes, each one had their marks in their kingdom. Yet he understood why, the Lions tribe had concorde a land similar to theirs, one that had beast that could truly cause them harm.

They were about to enter another village so the temperature was lowering, he could see the white bumps in the sky, signaling the winter winds. No the barriers that the Cardinal Yui had set up was keeping the winter away, days like this reminded him of fe first time he had seen Santa Maria.

Past

Metal met flesh, while stone hammer met metal armor, each impact was a testament to the two beings power. The cracking sounds of bones breaking as the stone hammer, hit the black knights armor,the Orc that dealt the decisive blow immediately struck the knights helmet, sending it flying.

Wat met his gaze was not a defeated foe but a man who gave little care for his injuries, his long black hair, brown skin dripping with his own blood, as his fractured skull barely kept his brains from spilling out. The taste of iron filled the air.

The knight immediately took a potion out of somewhere and broke the bottle spilling its contents onto himself, its magical properties instantly haling him, but it was what he had seen it do to the armor drove in exactly what his opponent had done.

The tiniest fractures had repaid themselves, the dents had pushed themselves out and the sounds of bones pooping themselves into place reached his ears, his opponent was ready for the next round.

Next to them a massive tower as high as the eye could see, no he knew that this was once one of the knights peoples buildings, but now it stood covered in a mixture of stones metals, wires and whatever the knights people could gather loosely creating a wall.

Gasping for air the knight spoke ''Why the hell do you want this, can't you see we're doing everything we can just to keep whatever we have in place'' said the knight, as he gasped for air.

His muscles tightened, as he strengthened his grip onto his hammer ''Do you think we aren't the same Human. We Orks are fighting everyday, there isn't anything here for us, yet we can't leave..'' he answered, as his broken tusk reminded him of his injury

''Explain, if I find your answer acceptable then I'll show you something that might help you'' the knight said as he lowered his stance, yet at the same time he didn't drop his guard

His small brown eyes, locked onto his own large nearly black eyes.

''We have fought for generations, Humans are our enemies. I remember the fighting, I remember us feasting, I remember us living. But I can't remember the feeling, this past five years feel more real than my entire life, my tribe is the same.'' he said unsure of his words. For some reason, these last five years the food had tasted great, the water was refreshing, the air tastes like a gift from Heaven and the fighting, this was real.

For some reason those very words always returned.

The knight lowered his guarde ''Gather your tribe, I'll show you. Be warned Orc, if you come alone it will be up to you to bring your people so choose wisely'' the knight said ''By the way you can call me Black'' the knight introduced himself

''I'll go alone'' he answered, as the knight took a crystal out from somewhere. The appeared in a room, that seemed as if it were hanging in the sky and a small child's giggle reached his ears. He turned to see who it was and on that moment something inside him made him kneel.

To see an Ork cry was to see something truly impossible, but he broke down into tears. She had long black hair, a gentle smile, a simple white dress peach colored skin and warm hands.

''One of my children has come home'' she said

''Yui'' he answered, as she held him in her arms, yet he didn't know why he knew that name

Present

The cracking sounds of metal breaking stone brought him back from his memories, they were reaching the edge of the Lions kingdom, snow began to fall all around them. They would reach their destination if a few hours, yet for some reason he couldn't help remembering all those years ago.

Past

''Welcome home '' Yui said as she smiled

''Car..''he hesitated ''Cardenal'' he said his voice but a whisper

''Why so formal? Aren't you happy to see me'' Yui said

''I'm sorry, I just don't'' he began

''Say no more, but we don't have a lot of time. Bring your brothers and sisters so they all can see me, pleas help your cousins'' Yui said, as she pointed at the Knight behind him. Black however simply nodded and walked away, leaving him behind along with yui

''We don't know what's happening'' he began

''Manythings'' Yui said as she smiled, ''We don't have a lot of time left, go'' she said as he was instantly transported back to the wall where he had been fighting with the knight.

\\[][]][][

He took one more look at the wall the Humans had created, connecting building to building and uniting them with everything they could fined. He didn't understand why but for some reason the walls were for some reason keeping things from getting thru.

There was more than one wall each one creating a path headed towards the other, the kingdom of lights his people could see at night drew them to it. For some reason he know knew, it was never meant for them.

The earth trembled underneath his feet, no doubt another weapon the Humans were using. The burned earth, ashes and blackened from the countless flames from the unknown amount of times it had been on the receiving end of a misplaced as well as carefully placed attack.

For some reason the leaves seemed greener now, no in reality they had downed but for some reason he didn't question it. All he knew was that they were beautiful.

Still the feeling of being watch lingered in the air, he knew full well who it was, he had been standing there when he arrived and he was certain that that Human was standing there now guarding the wall, making sure that no harm came to it.

''Anything else Human'' he almost spat those words

''Here take these they have the emblem of our group. DSo if you run into any trouble they will help the rest of us know your one of us now.'' the Human said as he walked up to him, handing him a black cross and a white cross.

If the fool thought that he'd been foolish enough to put them around his neck, he was wrong, so he placed them on on his wrist, one on each arm. He still wore those necklaces to day.

Present

''Listen up, we're about to cross the Edge of the Lions territory , so we're about to see a huge change in climate and from what I hear the weather is completely unreliable. So back each other up, keep eachotyher warm and if you can carry each other'' announced one of Domino's leaders

He didn't say anything, for there wasn't a reason for him to add anything. His clan began to pass a red liquid from one to another, the crystal vase never showing the slightest hint of emptying. It continued passing from hand to hand, mouth to mouth, until it was his turn.

He took a deep drink and pass it on, his brothers knew what was coming. The feeling in the air said it all.

''Hey pass it down'' someone's vice said besides him as he turned to see who it was, he saw a man with short red hair and blue armor hand him a box filled with bread and cheeses.

''How you guys holding up'' the man said

''There's something in the air, it feels like back then'' he answered

''Yeah, I can't explain it either, but it feels like when we first met. We're going back into hell'' the man answered before he walked away

Past

He walked back to his tribe as they sat together feasting on the carcass of two deer and a couple of rabbits. The forest leaves somewhat itched as they touched his skin, yet the feeling was immediately forgotten, as he neared them.

He could see the women and their muscled stomachs handing the men their food, his mate and her fat belly ate with such joy. He smiled at that. Her wide hips promised a healthy child, their breasts were barely covered by the thin cloth they wore, the same was with their undersides, soon he would be worthy of claiming his second mate but not until he proved he could handle more than one woman.

To claim a woman one needed to push her down, strip her underside and take her, if one couldn't do that then he wasn't worthy of her. It was a task easier said than done, the women fought back, so one needs to earn his mate, by defeating her.

Many young Orcs lost their first choice this way. Its takes a strong female to bear strong children, but it takes strong Males to father even stronger children. The Orc tribes knew full well of the arts of birth, women were needed yes, but they weren't essential, there is a way for them to have children without females, he knew that all too well, so they all carried their own weight.

Still it was good, to have a lean waist and wide hips at one's side, he knew that all too well. She welcomed him when he came home, there was a warm meal waiting and a decent company. Somehow he felt that she was meant for him.

Still all of this didn't change his task and the sheer importance of it, he needed to take his tribe to her their creator Yui. It was a wonder to him, he had just seen her, but he couldn't help to worship her existence. After all it seemed only natural to do so.

As he approached his tribe the cheers and joy filled conversations seemed to die of, they could see his expression. They knew he had see, found or by the very least had discovered something.

''Brothers I have seen the great spirit, the creator of our tribes, of our clans.'' he said,The expression of those around him, were full of confusion, then of doubt immediately consumed by rage.

''Lies!'' one of his brothers screamed

''Fool'' a female yelled

''Waite, lets hear him'' said the elder, as he walked up to them, as the flames danced around him

''Yui, I have seen her and it is her that calls us to her'' he said

''Yui'' the elder repeated, as if he were remembering something long forgotten ''Take us there'' the elder said, ordering him no it was more, like a demand for it to be done. Behind him, he could see his brothers wanting to voice their disagreement, but no Orc reached the position of elder, just by being old.

No despite his, long grey hair, hunched body, the elder was stronger than most if not all males in the tribe, his skin itself could be called high class armor, similar to the ones the Humans used. But his skill in combat, his trickery and craftsmanship made him a beast in battle.

He was about to answer, when a simple crystal, long rectangular appeared in front of him. The moment his he took it in his hand his entire tribe was taken to the root that hun in the sky, it was like seeing his young for the first time.

Next to him his brothers and sister kneel'ed as they all turned to to see a small figure walking up to them.

''Welcome home''Yui said to them all

][]]][][

To describe being in her presence was to describe breathing itself. Yui was was something the Orks knew but had for some reason forgotten, the air in this place was clean nearly sweet, not in the flavor but in the texture itself.

He could feel it on his arms, his legs as he hung in the sky along with the rest of his tribe, he could see the forest, their forest underneath them.

''My children have come home'' Yui said, as she passed the elder and looked at the rest of his brothers ''I wish I could speak to you more, but there isn't enough time. Those wars are taking place on all plains and should you be here, when it starts again here. Three gifts have been given to you my sons and daughters'' she said, as she casted them out

They emerged near the wall where he had fought the Human in black armor.

''Bull shit, we don't have time and if we don't connect those two sides, we lose that entire section'' someone screamed near them

''And what the hell do you want us to do, we lost the entire team. This isn't a game, we don't come back, more and more of us are breaking down from all the fighting we need help.'' someone else answered

He felt himself moove, his brothers followed him, some picking up rather materials, while others cracked their knuckles ready for a fight.

''What you need are better weapons'' he announced

In what may have seemed like a tenth of a second, several knights and soldiers carrying their versions of guns were aimed at him.

''Put them down! He's one of us!'' someone screamed ''Look at his arms'' that person continued, this caused each one of his would be attackers to withdraw the moment they saw the two crosses hanging from his arms.

''Fuck it, we don't have time'' a knight in heavy armor, with a giant meat cleaver said. Unbeknownst to him this man would later become the Patron of the Iron Legs

''We have better weapons the Leprechauns are helping us create magic, solid magic anyways, but that takes time. The problem is south section of the wall, that entire section is covered in marvel pythons'' he said, as he pointed at a map in front of him, causing an image of the odd buildings to show themselves in front of them

''Why not take them to our Mistress' he asked

''Doesn't work that way, animals don't seem to care. No that's not right, the more level headed ones they kneel down and obey, but demons and creatures that just like to kill. They strike even more ferociously'' said a soldier walking up to them

He somehow knew that the difference between a Knight and a soldier, was a simple one. Knights wear armor while soldiers were a combination of clothing and strengthened patch work [Bullet proof vest and helmets]

''So those creatures, are demon beast'' he asked

''Yeah, but that's not the issue. They have the added effect to nullify any long range attacks, their speed makes it nearly impossible for us to land a hit and the sheer size of them. Is a building all on its own'' the soldier said, as he explained everything

This caused the rest of his tribe except for the little ones to come out and as the image of the snake appeared before him

''We want into the city, whenever we want'' said the elder. This caused everyone to look at him confused ''In exchange for our help, we want to come in and out as we please'' he repeated

''Deal, but we have to wait until our new weapons are ready.'' said a man dressed in a white shirt and black pants ''Old man, what do you orcs use the most'' the man asked

''The hammer'' the elder answer

''Repeat after me, I am the blunt of the hammer'' the man dressed in white said, the elder did so and with this you and your brothers are one of us. S here's the rest of it. I am the edge of the sword,'' said the man the knight drew his sword, ''The tip of the spear'' the man said as a soldier picked up a spear ''Lift up your hammer the blunt of the hammer'' the elder picked up his hammer instinctively, even tho it was nothing more than some discarded material he had just picked up

Present ][][][]]]][]

The temperature dropped nearly instantly, they had reached the edge of the Lions territory, not just the border but the border between the barrier that the Cardinals had set up. Yet the feeling of un eez only strengthened it self.

The white mist his breath made as he exhaled only reflected just how drastic the temperature had changed. The wrist, knee, chest and shoulder guards he wore felt like more and more like ice the longer he stayed in this weather.

The broken remnants of a building greeted them, as the white field covered in snow became their surrounding, it would take another hour, for them to reach their destination.

''Why did this act feel so similar to the one so long ago'', he thought to himself, ''Maybe because it mirrored that one so well, they were in an unknown land, about to fight an enemy so far above them, that they couldn't possibly know just how much, they were out matched.

Past

They immediately began to walk away from that location, after agreeing to the terms.

''Tell me Human, you said that Leprechauns were helping you create magic and better weapons. Magic does not exist, spiritualism does'' the Elder, said to the Human wearing the white shirt

''You see that big tower over there, that's called the Word Tree. Fairies live there, believe me magic is real. There's a giant barrier separating them from us. At the bottom, there's a group of minors similar to the dwarfs, yeah that's them'' the Human answered

''Then if there's a barrier how do you communicate? We have run into them before and they won't allow anything to pass'' the Elder asked, the Human

'Your right, words and any material is kept away from them. So we communicate thru letters. The Illusive Man is working on a way for us to communicate, at least by voice but it will take a while. Do you have any form of written language, I'm only asking so I can explain the next part easier.'' the Human said, to his Elder

''We use images to show the events that happened. For example, the image of the rising sun, followed by an image of a battle, would tell us that a battle was fought there at dawn.'' the Elder answered, the Human

''Thank you. Imagine there are two lines, ones straight and the other has a spike in the middle. One says run and the other attack, knowing what they mean isn't enough so someone that knows what they mean and can voice them, would use them to grant a person added speed and attack power.

Here's the thing none of us has magic, so we need to know, how we can get the same effects, luckily for us we already have something to help us'' the human said as he handed the elder the spear he held in his hand

The Elder looked at the spear and his eyes began to widen ''There are spiritual engravings carved into this weapon, you can wield spirits'' the Elder said, in an all too obvious amusement

''Not exactly, I didn't forge that weapon someone else did, but if we add to that the effects of some of these Leprechaun spells we might just have a chance of ending these wars faster and get some form of peace'' the Human, finely finished

The Human said and from nowhere he took out several crystals and one or two bottles filled with a strange green and yellow liquid ''We're separating here, go home say good to your families and get whatever weapons you need. Those Things I just gave you, they're all healing items, there no guarantee we're going to be able to help each other, when we face of that thing'' the Human said as he turned and walked away from the Elder, all around him the rest of the Humans were either handing his brothers, similar cristal or potions or they were walking away

''We'll meet up here tomorrow, get some rest'' the Human said as he headed back to where the meeting had been held while the rest went in a separate direction

][][][][][

Present

''Okay well set up camp here, set up the tents. Anyone that wants time with the pleasure girls, do it after the tents are up, anyone who wants to camp somewhere else, suck it up!'' someone announced

He could feel it, under his feet, there was a power no the remnants of a power, an extremely familiar power, Back had fought here. There was no mistaking it, he had fought plenty of times along side that man, brothers did that.

Yeah brothers did that.

There's a reason why the Players hold San Andreas, no Orc will ever deny that fact. They had provided weapons healing potions, food and even had sent one of their forgeries to them, so they could learn from each other.

It was completely alien to them, but back then the Players were desperate and any allie they made was precious to the. His people were arrogant, that day changed that, no Orc will ever deny that.

One day he will earn Blacks forgiveness.

The light scent of sweat caught his attention, no the texture of lingering smell was what caught him. It was a woman, a female Human, her sweat was mixed with gunpowder and a separate smell Black. He had mated, but that smell it lingered no this was the smell of an infant being forged, females let loose that smell, tho he doubted the Humans knew it.

He followed the scent and soon found a soldier conversing with one of the knights. As he neared them their smiling faces became serious and immediately silenced the moment he stood in front of them

''I am chief of the the tribe your mate belongs to'' he announced in his friendliest way possible. He didn't bother naming his tribe, not because he was ashamed of it, but because if he had, they would have been honor bound into battle

She hesitated ''You're mistaken, I have no mate'' she answered

''Your sent it carries my brothers smell, mixed in with the scent of a forming fetus. You carry Blacks child within you. I see my brother has chosen a warrior female and such a good looking one. Won't you come and meet the rest of the tribe'' he said, in is most joy filled voice. In all honesty, for a Player to have children with a native was nothing new, but for a member of Domino. That was a rarity.

The rest of her team surrounded her, their faces held a confused expression. Nonetheless they followed him, ''We became brothers back in the day, he was the last of his tribe'' he let those words lingerie

''We will offer the child all of the knowledge of our tribe, of course your brothers as well as yourself are going to get the same treatment'' he said, he could barely contain his smile now. When Black woke up he would see his infant and his mate , well fed and strong, That would make him happy right, of course it would why wouldn't it.

After all Black had done the same for him.

][][]

That day they easily hunted and ate their fill, several small wolves were their meal, however the Elder was strangely quiet. That was their first warning, he had gone to speak to him yet the Elder didn't say a single word.

There is saying among'st the Orc leaders, that when an Orc becomes an Elder they gain the ability to see the future, however there are times when the visions are so horrifying that some Elders are scarred for life.

That night felt uneasy, the forest was unusually silent. For a place in constant warfare, it was completely silent. Death was in the air, no from the upcoming battle but from those past and ongoing ones, several decisive battles had occurred and the scent of blood saturated the air.

It was coming, Yui had entrusted with them to fight alongside their cousins the Players. His mate hugged him from behind and guided his hand to her an instant, he stood in a field bath in blood, his brothers stood besides him, but he felt as a failure.

He believed that he saw his the fate of his child, how wrong had he been.

His woman saw his worried expression, but he dismissed her worries and simply told her that he was worried about the battle ahead.

The following day the Humans met them in the same spot they had separated, however their weapons had changed each one now had an engrave-ment vastly different from those already placed upon them.

To any other this fact would have been lost, however any Orc could see the single different marking with incredible eez.

They marched thru the city, lights of all forms displaying different symbols, shapes and colors light their path despite it being day.

However to describe the battlefield would be to describe a hot desert, next to a frozen field, it was completely wrong.

The city was a created by buildings that towered all around them, however this was wrong. The stone buildings were melted and turned into a strange paste, the ground was sand it self and the air was a form of liquid.

No words will ever describe what he and his brothers felt that day. The events will always be described but the feeling will never be said correctly.

They were forced to watch.

As they walked toward the battle field Black introduced him to the rest of the Humans, his dark armor contradicted one Humans white armor, he later found out that that knight was Blacks nephew and his last living family.

There are no words for that day.

He and his brothers were ready for battle, only for the liquid air to solidify and force them into a stone like bodies. They were completely in mobile, their words never had a way for them to exist their mouths and warn the Humans.

Seven serpents made of stone rose from the sand, in a form so silent that even his ears could not hear them. He can still hear the Humans scream for help, arrows made of fire hit those strange creatures, only for it to be put out the moment it bnerd them.

The bullets fired stopped the moments they neared them, the swords and the ax'se the Humans used stopped near them.

Forty three Humans entered the battlefield and only one came back.

He can still remember the serpents all as if they were one turn to look at him and his brothers and smile. Those black eyes reflecting them and their fang covered moths, smiling at them.

Only Black and his Nephew were left, however a single object had been drawn, black screamed at his nephew to be careful as he called it a thermonuclear bomb.

The weapon was tossed into the air, however it was ignored by the serpents, at least until the boys white armor caught it in mid air and all of the serpents attacked him, tearing him apart. The moment the weapon exploded it killed them all, it's strange energy mixed with the liquid air, causing it to dissolve.

Black however simply stared, he stayed in that place for five days, just staring at his Nephews last spot where he hanged in the air.

That battle was forgotten by him, however it was always remembered. A memory for his tribe, no matter what you do or how strong you are, there are times you can't help at all.

Present

][][]][]

Pove change

She knew something was wrong the moment they teleported in, she had seen Players before after all Black and Kirito called themselves that, but these these were different. A person can tell the difference between a soldier and a civilian, just by looking at their eyes, Kirito had that look, the look of being put thru hell. However soldiers can tell the difference between a regular soldier and a ranger.

There's something different about them, it might be the fact that they seem built in an entirely different way, or the fact that they somehow some way smell of death in battlefield, but they were different.

However these these were different and ot in the good way.

In her military career, back when she could call it a military career, before the world ended and was replaced with whatever the hell this was. She had seen reinforcements as well as deployments of different kinds of platoons.

This however this was an invasion force, someone high up, got their heads out of their ases and sent in the heavy hitters.

Even as they marched passed her and her team, they just kept looking forward, they had somewhere to be, any movement was caught by the animals with them and immediately dealt with, one of her squad had found out the hard way, when a slight glare caught a dog's attention.

A small beam of light was enough , to have an entire pack of dogs on him and several lizard on them the moment they tried to help. How the hell those things grew so fast she would never know.

They were dragged near the marching soldiers and immediately realis'ed, thanks to the fact that they all carried an emblem of San Andreas on them.

Still their positions had been compromised and several of their soldiers had separated in order to scout out the area, from the reports she was receiving, they were carving monsters by the dozens.

Even as she tried to to find out what was going on interruptions kept happening, a soldier would walk past her and congratulate her, another would offer her food or a warm drink. This strange act continued until the group stopped and set up camp near the entrance of a cave, about ten to twelve days away from a small town.

Yet again she tried to get some information only to be interrupted again, this time by a giant ball of muscle and teeth. He was built like a tank, had long black hair, two giant tusks that came out of his mouth, forcing it to stay somewhat open. While on his shoulder, he had a steel plate that acted like a guard, that connected to his wrist that had a type of guard for his groin, that was placed above a type of brown leather.

His arms had the same leather covering his wrist, however a white cross hanged from his right hand, while from his left a black cross hanged from it, both his knees and wrist had a small metal plate with a strange symbol marked on them.

Oddly enough the strange Orc was incredibly friendly and half way thru his their conversation she had stopped listening, that is up til the point where it said she was pregnant.

First of all sure she and Black had slept together but that was only what five times and they ad been so far apart that she would have known, second she couldn't get pregnant, she was sterile. But the creature was spoke as if was absolutely certain.

She was about to shut the big idiot up and put him in his place, when a soldier announced they finally had the video footage. Those that wanted to see should connect now.

There are moments in life when one knows they are in a dangerous spot and then there are moments when one doesn't reali'se it until it's too late. Every soldier, moved their hands in mid air and made a screen appear in front of them.. It was in that moment that here and her team knew that their suspicions were right, they were completely surrounded by Players.

''Do you want to see, but are you certain it won't affect the little one'' the Orc asked, she just shook her head uncertain of how to act, all around her her team was being shown the footage

Black

][][][

The feeling of vertigo took over and in an instant she found herself in a dark hall, at the edge of the far right, of her sight she could see green lines that somehow seemed full, one read life, he other stated mental health, while the third had a type of timer that kept track of both his steps and how long he had traveled, along with the distance. The timer however just kept going, as the user had yet to reach his destination.

This person was traking his health and everything from the distance, to how many steps he made, this alone told her a lot about this person. This person was cassius, extremely so, this alone meant that he wasn't taking any chances.

She could feel the weight of the armor on her, no on him with every step he took. How the cool wind entered the small cracks in the armor specifically put in it, to let the user have some form of ventilation. It would let clean air in, while any chemical and poisonous materials and insects would remain outside.

For an instant she wondered how she knew that, but decided to dismiss it for the moment. An icon appeared in the far left, reading six days, four hours on one minute. ''Okay, that settles the time scale of whatever this person's missions was'' she thought to herself

A small edge served as his resting spot, in near absolute darkness he had his meal, heated up with a small electric portable heater, he warmed up a small cup of noodles, she used the term rather loosely as the thing could easily feed two people. However it was only in a thick near liquid state.

The tunnel began to shake, instantly causing a map to appear in front of him, the tunnel had been changing every thirty minutes, forcing him to stay on his toes. However his near pitch black surroundings were turned into a bright garden, growing around a long since dead city.

Its buildings resembled those of her home city, however the stench of death saturated the air itself. His helmet kept the air out keeping him safe, however his food wasn't so lucky, massive mountains move about the land, however the moment they turned to look at him, they treated him as nothing more than a nuisance and simply ignored him.

Content with what he saw however, he simply looked at his hand and summoned a teleportation crystal. The story would have ended had his breathing not stopped for a second, she could feel his breath caught inside his chest, she wanted to scream, her very blood itched and her eyes her eyes they felt wrong.

The critical in his hand immediately vanished as he drew his sword, her heart nearly stopped. A simple red outline to determine his eyes, placed in a black armor that seemed to out of place in the green , brightly light broken city.

It was Captain Black, she was seeing Blacks memories and experiencing them first hand. But something was wrong, he didn't feel invincible, no he felt scared, burnable, the closest thing in words would be a mouse caught by an eagle in mid air.

Stile he simply walked forward, completely unaware of his current location however he placed something on the ground marking it, allowing him to use it as a footnote to jump in case he needed to use it to jump from that location, to the other one he had been in just earlier.

It was about fifteen minutes when he found the origin of the horrible smell that plagued this area, it was a massive corps of a massive Hippopotamus, rotting away, in front of it its attacker dead bloated at the verge of bursting, with a giant bite on the edge of its face.

The hippo hadn't died without a fight.

The feeling in the air only intensified, that told him he was getting closer, yet again he placed something into the ground and his map grew, connecting to his previous location and somehow connecting to his previous locations.

His breathing was getting harder, as he neared the feeling but he powered through it, the information at the end was absolutely invaluable. The location alone was an incredible discovery, however the sounds of chains clicking and ringing echoed all around him.

It was time to turn around and get help, unfortunately that was no longer an option. As he saw a massive dog like creature, staring back at him. However it was completely un threatening, it was more like a guard dog, that failed to be a guard dog.

As an infant could march up to it and come back cover in saliva, as the dog liked it head to toe, instead of attacking it.

Any normal man and woman would have turned around and walked away, however he wasn't normal and it is his duty to look into things like this.

Not even two steps into the area, when whimpering sounds caught his ears. The massive dog, simply ignored him and went about its day, letting him pass.

There was an object he held in his inventory, something called presence concealment cristal, she caught herself wondering just how she knew that considering he hadn't said a word this entire time.

She immediately separated herself from the Orc and vomited, she hadn't seen what it was, but the feeling alone was unbearable. All around her several people as well as her team did the same, however the Players, the Orcs and what looked like animal people just ignored them and kept watching.

As she wiped her mouth, she could see several animals walking around them keeping them safe, repetitively scouting the surrounding areas.

The ground itself was now covered in worms, worms that separated themselves allowing her to walk. They were being watched, the players weren't taking any chances.

''Are you okay'' the Orc asked

''Yeah but what's going on?'' she answered

''We are watching your mates final moments, I'm sorry but as his brother it's my duty to inform you that Black is at the verge of going home'' the Orc said ''He always used that term, that when one dies he goes home, as his mother father, brothers and sisters have already gone'' he continued before stopping

She didn't say anything after all she didn't really know the guy, he was just someone passing by, yet for some reason he hands instinctively cover her stomach.

''If you don't want to see there's no reason for you to see'' the Orc said, his voice nw showing concern for her

''Lets finish this'' she answer

A combination of a gelatinous blob, mixed in with an octopus head, rotting rat hand and some sort of figured woman all wrapped into one was what greeted her. In front of the creature was a large wooden table, that held the remnants of a man, yet she only assumed it was a man for there was barely anything left of him. His intestines were all over the place and his blood dripped from the table itself.

Behind the creature was a cage about the size of an apartment building, if it was placed on its side, inside it however were women and children all whimpering. Each time the creature turned the screamed and pushed themselves back, trying to get sOme form of safety.

The walls however, had weapons and body parts hanging from hooks.

This was all odd because the creature, the people and the objects themselves were the normal height of a person. So either the ,massive dog was like, the creatures he had seen earlier and was native to this place, that only saw him as a nuisance and therefore no real threat.

Or this creature in front of him was only one of what he assumed several large creatures live there. With any luck however they two would see him as nothing more than nuisance.

 **Spirit weapon, armors, symbols, potions and crystals. Native to the Flying Castle, this magic is known as the power of the Soul, long ago magic was known throughout the land.**

 **However as time went on this mystical ability was lost, so the people found a way to preserve what they could.**

 **Weapons and armors crafted from steel, ceramics and iron as well as any other material non biological material, have a symbol embedded in them. Tho the design itself is unknown by the blacksmiths, who craft these objects.**

 **What is known however is that these markings create a connection between the users and the objects themselves. Taking mental commands, from the user, along with the user's own life force to empower the weapon and armor itself. However to avoid shortening the user's life force, these markings strip the life of any object or living being they are used in.**

 **This means that anything killed by these weapons give one tenth of their life to the weapons and armors themselves, it is unknown however , why the entire life force does not enter the weapon.**

 **The connection however does have another added bonus, if enough creatures or objects are destroyed. The user himself\herself are granted a portion of the life force of the objects or beings they kill [Leveling Up]**

 **However weapons and armors crafted from animals and living objects, permanently retain a portion of their own life energy from before. Therefore making them stronger than any weapon crafted from non biological material. Dragon scale armor being an example.**

 **Potions and crystals however are created by mixing animal and plant life, however how these are made is only known to the Cardinals.**


	21. Chapter 21

][][][

He made his way to the cage and to his surprise the dam thing used a large metal door, with concrete seals, marked by radical emblems mixed in with ison seals welded onto the metal. They didn't seem to do anything considering that they should have affected him the moment he nard the cage, however he immediately realised why, they were meant to keep the people inside , with no chance of escape.

Which spoke wonders, because the creature used a two handed lock to keep them, well locked in. Just press and pull, the problem was he needed to put his sword away in order to do hat. The issue was he had no way of knowing if doing just that would trigger an alarm, or set of one of the seals, still he summoned the same crystal from beor and set it to a form that gave it the ability to carry large quantities of people, he couldn't afford any distractions.

That meant getting these people out of here and preparing himself or a uneasy fight.

The crystal would send them all directly back to his nephews location, they would be safe with him. Pluss they would get medical attention, he on the other hand would have to see his markers to pull himself back. It was a form of teleportation, but in a limited sense. They quite literally take you back to your last spot and the one before that and so on until you reach your destination of choice.

Like it or not he placed his sword at the edge of the cage and as carefully as possible, he pressed down and pulled the lock\handle open. This got a small reaction from the people inside, however from their point of view, the eage door had opened by itself.

They hesitated but only for an instant, then the babest one, or was it the dumbest one made a run for it. The crystal immediately registered him and he stampede of people that followed. The cage was preventing him from scanning everyone, however those that managed to run away would be able to find freedom, unfortunately, that meant that over a dozen children\infants would be left behind along with the elderly.

The crystal had a limit to two uses, which is why he had limited himself up to now to only use it one and be dragged back later. But in all honesty, had the infants not been there he would have left the elderly to run away while he fought that thing. So his decision was made, he had to go in and hope the crystal registered tem.

He briefly looked at the direction of the creature and thankfully it was still concentrated on what it was doing, he briefly checked his time. This whole ordeal had taken five minutes and he walked in, the moment he set foot his Presence concealment cristal deactivated, that was a bad sign.

The old men and woman, thy well they prepared to fight which was admirable considering their advanced ge, but his cristal registered them all at once and teleported them away in a flash of light. Without his concealment, well the effects of his tools could now be seen and that was bad because the creature had seen the flash of light.

He mentally called for his sword thankfully it flew towards his hand. A gurgling sound was let loose by the creature, however he was ready for the fight. Except the fight never came, the creature dissolved itself and melted away, leaving the entire room in an uneasy silence.

However this unease soon became shock and desperation, the damn thing had begun to ooz through the ceiling of the cage, the steel bars and the ground itself.

The thing was smart and it was avoiding direct combat.

]][][

He began to run towards the cage door unfortunately for him, the creatures green ooz was closing the door shut, pluss covering the openings with the strange substance. So he took a small risk and activated the teleporter and was rewarded with his body coming into uncovered part of the door.

Still his it worked, there was no point in fighting. The creature was none corporal, making half of his gear useless and the other halfe he could only assume it would only slow down the thing.

All he had to do was activate the system again and he would be home free except, the terrain changed again, then again, then again and again until it finally stopped. He must have set up some sort of defence system, because he was hopelessly lost now. None of his maps matched his current location.

The green slime snuck up behind him, but given its malis he was able to reacto it. The good thing was that it was slow, so he began to tri and experiment, he drew a small home made flamethrower made of hair spray and a type of lighter at the end, oddly enough it just made the slime grow.

That caused it to get closer it him, so he gave six steps back and summoned an ice crystal hat turned the creatures he used it on wellin to ice. However the thing actually broke itself apart and ,made more of itself.

Somehow gaining control of is broken pieces the creature began to throw them all over the place , dispersing the. He had made the situation a million times worse, the last thing he did was drop a seed so he could get a map of the area and heran..

All around him the place grew deadly quiet, which was weird considering he was only in a massive stone hallway, that didn't have a sealing. His map finally finished loading and confirmed his fears he was in some sort of maze, luckily for him he was near the exit and he was just about to reach it and a smile was formed on to his face a smile that instantly vanished the moment he exited the maze.

'I see you found your way into my Home'' Ainz ooal Gown, besides him was the strange woman with yellow eyes at his right, while at his left stood the vampire midget with silver hair. That feeling returned he wanted to turn and run by the slime was right behind him and in front was an enemy that even at his best he would be hard press just to defeat one of them, but as things stood he had to fight all four.

His only hope was for the terrain to change and the likelihood of that happening was small. So he exhaled and hoped for the best, ashis sword began to glow responding to the battle ahead.

][][][]

The very aspect of the world changed, no longer was the feeling of desperation present, he draw breath clearly and carefully . His armor denying the outside world any access to the inside of his armor, of course that meant what cool air could get thru was now denied to him.

That was a bad sign, whatever was affecting him was airborne, proof of this was the fact that the moment to the outside world was cut of, the very feeling banished and he could think calmly again. The bright light from his sword dispelled any magic casted by the demonic creatures in front of him, silently he hoped to God that it wasn't preventing him from being teleported to another location.

The war had taught him one thing. No matter what training you have, it's never enough. **That was how he lost both his legs and ended up a paraplegic, it was his nephew who had bought him the headset, he was no stranger to it after all, the Hospital he had been staying at was using it as medical therapy.**

 **The headset was nothing special in fact the damn thing was a helmet, a black screen and a pair of built in headphones. Together they had made a name for themselves Black and White, heroes of the Flying Castle and its surrounding territories.**

 **He hadn't realised it, but slowly that boy had ended up saving him from an embittered life, that if he had been honest would have ended with him putting a bullet in his head.]**

So when they ended up in this new world, he had bowed to protect the boy the, he fail. They both hkad sen men, woman and children, killed right before their eyes, while others had gone completely insane.

San Andreas did not have any defences and it was surrounded by forest fields and a nearby ocean all completely infested with monsters.

It was a slaughter house.

The small children were hurried into the Castle while the adults and N.P.C's fight off the invaders and built the walls. The walls the only reason Santa Maria had been built in the first place, was because someone had hid behind a flipped over minivan and the creature chasing him had given up simply because the thing was bigger than itself.

A clicking sound began to echo all around him, similar to those that a bicycle makes when a person's riding it. However the small dragging vibrations that followed the hundreds of clicks was what made him realise terrifying implications.

The enmi was calling in reinforcements and by the sounds of it they were a lot of them.

He briefly attempted to give a step back and jump onto the wall behind him, only for Shalltear to jump straight at him, her bright red blood armor instantly equipped itself , briefly showing of her naked body asher victorian dress was replaced by it.

As their swords met, his chess became cold but it wasn't out of fear no it was the king of one gets when an unseen danger approaches them. He struggled to do so but he managed to turn and throw the Demonic Midget at whatever it was.

The impact echoed thru the room, he briefly took a moment too see what it was only to see that it was the woman with bright yellow eyes and white dress.

Yet she was smiling, her seemingly gentle smile almost instantly turned into a feral grin as she showed what she held in her free hand, for Shalltear was at the moment on top of her.

He felt his eyes widen in horror and his chess turn cold in equal or greater terror. In her hand was a simple blue cristal a cristal she broke, it was almost instantaneously his body began to itch and turn numb.

The best way to compare it was when his foot fell asleep, so he called forth a healing crystal and immediately healed himself. But the thing was in the brief instant he had held himself she had vanished and managed to punch him right thrue the stomach, luclely for him his armor held, unfortunately the pain didn't.

His breath had been taken from him and that was bad, then it got worse, cockroaches, beetles and all kinds of worms covered him and would not let go. They tried to force their way into his armor so he summoned a homemade flame thrower.

One he had created during the Skaven war and set himself and his disgusting attackers on fire, even as they died he didn't stop he was still surrounded afterall. So he jumped hoping to get some distance, only for a bright re beam to hit his word.

It had sensed the magic and it had reacted to it. That saved his life, he could barely breath now, so he summoned another crystal and a magic ring that helped him strengthen himself.

Unfortunately that woman hit him again and any help that those things would have given him was gone. He could hear his bones creak inside his body, they were breaking under his own body's weight.

He had to get out of there, but somehow some way they knew he was breaking apart and were just willing him away. He needed a miracle and he got one he remember the last marker he had dropped and prayed to God he could reach it.

He called forth to it and he immediately jumped, his body impacted the ground that was slowly being consumed by the green blob. He didn't stay to see what was going on and jumped again returning him to his previous location only for Ainz ooal gown to be there waiting for him.

''The moment you arrived we knew you were here. So we only studied your movement'' he said as he let loose a bolt of red lights and followed with a lightning bolt and even a strange mist into the air.

His armor held but his body couldn't, he felt his blood splatter on his helmet. He jumped again, if what he had heard was true then trying to call for help would compromise the communication networks, the thing sound of his armor impacting the walls of the dark room echoed and he could feel the sticky ness of his blood filling both his boots and his gloves.

He called forth for a potion only for that womans glowing eyes to shine right in front of him. The sheer force of her punch broke his ribs and several of the bones on his arm. The potion was shattered and useless to him, so he did the last thing he could do he jumped without a destination.

If it worked then he would either end up on the outside or wherever his Nephew was, if he wasn't he could go back into his enemy's hands.

The footage ended as she turned to see the Orc she was about to ask something only to be met with a sight she hadn't expected. Every Player and allie they had were filled with uncontrollable rage and fear.

Back at the castle where the Golden Lions and the second in command of Domino were all shared the same look. While in the Council chambers the Krogan representative spoke.

''They can access our storage space and read our info screens'' he said in fear

][][][]

The storage space also known as the Players safe pack. It allows Players to carry more than what is Humanly possible, located in a folded dimension it exist only for players to hold and carry things.

However no player, monster, or N.P.C can gain access to it except for the owner of it. Specifically designed for the individual, no storage space is similar to the last, however only fw people know that the storage space is directly connected to the Player's own essence.

Their life force, no one understands this better than members of Domino, for they were present on the day that the great resurrection of the Players occurred. The fire, shattering glass and body vanishing all relate to it, there for any Storage Space that is breached will affect a Player's resurrection, for they are one in the same.

His uncle told him that, the day he came back to life, he didn't want him to get caught of guard and die. White remembered all of this as he looked at his Uncle's unconscious body, the Cardinals had managed to save his life but he would never resurrect thru the Fairies fire. No now he would have his body shattered like glass and put back together later.

Besides him the N.P.C's that he took under his wing cried, women, children, soldiers and even some animals could barely contain their pain.

His Uncle and the rest of Domina had protected them even when the rest of the Players raped and claimed many of them as their own, but they kept their people safe.

He took his uncle's sword and sid what no one expected him to do, he ordered one of the N.P.C's to pass it over all of the injured Players, the sword itself was the whole reason his Uncle had managed to walk at all. It absorbs pain and dished it directly back at the enemy, unfortunately it didn't stop the feeling from happening.

He briefly looked up at a woman and a small girl, with a young mad grinding his teeth trying to be strong. She was the one that took care of his Uncle's house and other living spaces, he would gather her and her family along with anyone that wanted soon every N.P.C and Allie.

They were a family.

Soon the sword returned he took it and drew his own.'' I am the edge of the sword, the tip of the spear, the blunt of the hammer, the strength of the shield and the hope of the people'' he resided Domino's oath and walked out, both swords glowing with anticipation.

His Uncle's sword glew with a bright light while his own wrapped itself in shadowy dark light, some how some way they wanted revenge two almost as if they felt like failures and they wanted blood.

[][][][

In the Council chambers Domino's Leader and head of the Guild was having an intense argument with both the high Council and the minor Council, while the Shadow Council only watched and voiced their concerns

''We're dealing with Player one that deserves death at all cost'' said the red Fairy

''The problem is that woman in white'' answered the Leprechaun leader

''I'm not doing this anymore Cod Black is is officially enacted. Everything dies if we can't kill them, we will have to destroy everything'' answered Domino's Leader

''This is madness, you're talking about leaving nothing, not even dust. It would be more Humane to use a nuk'' stated the green fairy

''What the hell do you want us to do, we need to deal with this now. After this Domino will leave Earth in your care, we will take our families with us'' said Domino's Leader

'...'no one said anything

''Why'' asked Asuna

''We are aware of what's happening. The N.P.C's have created a cast system that we created and they have semented. Officially there are no more N.P.C's but they refer to the Homeless as this, Cristals are only recognised once one of us makes them, so many out there are little more than slaves''

''Even now the N.P.C's are learning the ways the monsters move and react. Their kingdoms are proof of this, soon they won't need us to protect them so Domino and our families will go to another world and settle there after this, we are done fighting'' Domino's leader answered as he left the Council chambers

''Get in contact with the exploration team tell them we need another world and to bring out two more just incase'' said the man in the Black suit

''Don't you think that's a little extreme'' asked Asuna

''No he's right, as things stand the N.P.C's population is rapidly growing and with these new Crystals the idea that the Council is obsolete. Maybe in fifty eighty years but we will have to leave'' answered the Leader of the Salamanders

''Each world will become our new home, with new faces. Face it this will eventually happen. Krogan leader you and your team know the device that is out there can we use it'' asked the man hidden in shadows

''We can burt we run the risk of enraging the Cardinals'' the Krogan representative answered [Book of Krogan]

''Lets leave that for now, what have the Cardinals said?'' asked a blue fairy

''They said that we need to deal with on our own'' answers Asuna

''Great we're on our own again, how are things on Mars ?'' asked the man in green armor

''We're making progress on both sides, but things have become a little bit complicated. Turns out the apes are more capable than we gave them credit for'' answers the Krogan representative

''One thing at a time'' Asuna interrupted, as the form of White appeared on screen as he headed towards the teleportation platform

][][

At the entrance to the enemies cave, Domino and its allies have begun to take formation for their reinforcements are about to arrive.

''Take formation, we've received direct orders, units one thru eight well go in groups of five, if you enter any unmapped location mark it. Anything that doesn't attack leave it, if just one attacks wipe everything out. No survivors'' someone screamed

''Tank teams guard the outside, no one gets in, Orcs you guard the entrance from the outside, Orks you guard the entrance from the inside'' The Orc leader ordered

''Beast tamers, mages mark shooters you already know your jobs do them well, as for the soldiers you will be guarding the rear, you can't come back if you're killed now move.'' the same person from before ordered

''Our reinforcements will be arriving here soon, so we will strike at the enemy's main entrance where enemy fought Black, however we have no real way of knowing if they will be there. So what your backs and teleport away if you have to don't be heroes'' the Orc leader said as the first ten soldiers walk into the cave

This happened five times and in each time not a single one of them, met up with the group before them.

Group one, a ping sound echoed thru a deep hall, with ten holes in each side, each step they took the ping sound continued, ping in each move they made.

''Hey'' one of them said

''Yeah'' another one in group one answered

''Remember back in the city, when we burned the building down, well I'm starting to feel the same way again'' the first one continued

''Fuck'' someone else said, as the walls exploded with hundreds of snakes tearing them apart, until all of the players within it were nothing but blood smears on the walls. Then as the sounds of the screams and roars ended and the uneasy silence settled in, a blue flame consumed the entire room.

''Round two mothe fuckers''

][][][

Before the snakes even had a chance to react, flamethrowers ranging from the simplest hair spray can and lighter, to the most complex flamethrower used by modern day military were unleashed upon them burning them alive.

However when everyone was certain they had killed the last of the defending reptiles, they immediately headed towards the holes on the walls and thrue two small drones that they summoned from their pocket space.

One going up, while the other went down, it didn't matter if anything stopped them for within their synthetic bodies, powerful flame bombs were being carried. Each one set to explode after a certain time.

The moment they exploded the combined hissing, screeching , running and what seemed like screaming was heard as the liquid and gas of the bombs was designed to increase in as it reached organic material like flesh, bone or simple skin, while at the same time leaving materials like soil and stone completely untouched.

Standing in the entire area covered in burned corpses some of which were falling to the ground one of the scout members spoke ''This is unit one, are secure. Units two, three, four and five report'' he said

''Unite five area secure, by the way didn't any of you guys always say you wanted to see and own an Elf.'' someone in unite five answers

''Yeah, why?'' the same member of unit one answered back

''We have an entire forest worth of them there's no more forest'' unite fives member said with a mischievous grin, ''Well atleast we get to sleep with their woman, the burning and pillaging of their land is already on its way'' he continued, while getting a chuckle from the rest of his team

''Unit two, keep it in your pants boys. We girls have secured the area, by the way in the dark room Black had his little lunch break. It was filled with friendly giant Bats, they let us thrue, I repeat they are friendly. Do not kill'' a woman in unit two reported

''Unit three area secure'' a man reported in

''However all inhabitants have been terminated'' a woman continued as she held a man by the throat and drove a machete in to him, while the ma before her shot at a wall of people all kneeling down in a row in front of him

''We have taken all of the children, under two years old, we are sending them in now'' he said as a member of his team finished placing a set of boxes around the area

''No survivors means no survivors, but we don't kill what we can use'' he said as the detonated, wiping any survivors , as well as any trace that the people had lived there

''This is unit four, are secure but we are currently stuck in our location, proceed without us'' a man reported ''Trust me you guys are going to like what we just found'' he said as the image of a temple was sent to everyone

''Understood, everyone else proceed, unite four secure the location and make sure nothing happens to it'' the current leader said as the saw the image ''Orks you guys know what to do'' he ordered, as the Orks immediately entered the cave entrance and stood guard

While the beast tamers that had insects at their command ordered them to burrow don into the ground, which they did with bone chilling speed. Immediately after the wolves, cats, lizards and even what little flirting beast present entered the cave, ''Second wave is going in, our reinforcement are almost here well met up soon, hold until then'' the man said as a group of soldiers carrying a total of three boxes, with the hazard sign on them walked to ward the entrance of the cave

''Do you really think your going to need that'' someone said behind them, as he turned to see who it was and noticed a familiar face

''Kirito, it has to be done if we can't beat them'' he answered

''Fine I know but, lets just hope we don't have to use those things, I still feel bad for using Nukes the last time, now we might actually have to use something worse'' kirito answered as the soldiers began to enter the cave

[][][]

Within the cave

A silver knight followed the first group, a desert eagle on his wrist and a simple blue sword that dripped in several unknown monsters blood. His eyes held a cold and uncaring nature, for the lives he took

''How long has it been since I fought, how long since one of us died. Peace, we had peace, now look at us. No one wanted to spread, but just keeping San Andreas is nearly impossible. Not to mention the surrounding areas, that are now inhabitant.'' he thought to himself as he picked up a lizard men, no a lizard boy that wasn't even an adult and decapitated it.

''Oh it's easy to point fingers and scream evil, when people see us. But they weren't there when, all of those kinds went insane.'' He continued to think, as he planted demolition charges in the area, before getting up and leaving.

''I still remember seeing a little boy putting a bullet in his head, just because he couldn't take it. Seeing the girls try to keep each other safe, only to be swarmed by goblins''

A swarm of rats charged at him and the rest of unit one, they in turn begin to fire at them with a combination of machine gun and shot gun fire.

''Those that could , we defended ourselves, those that couldn't learned fast, they had to. But as time went on, we got tired, then it felt dull, then we started to have fun after all they were them and we were us'' He thought to himself as unit one switched back flamethrowers and began to burn any survivors and begin to incinerate the entire nest.

''We knew it was going to be hard leaving the safety of the walls, but we had to the truth of the matter is that even as powerful as we are should a powerful enemy show up, we wouldn't have a way of escaping. '' he thinks as they finally reach the exit of the cave and enter the area filled with luscious green vegetation and giant beast.

''This is unit one, we have entered the forest area, theone filled with giant animals.'' the leader of the group says

''This is unit three were here''

''Unite for, we are reaching that point''

''Way ahead of you guys, unite two is already here''

''Wait for our support to get here, so eat some lunch and and get some rest guys. We're going to have to get our hands dirty soon'. Oh yeah we're here unite five signing out''

][][]

Meanwhile back in the Flying Castle

A fallen pillar that, that was the only thing that could describe the feeling everyone felt. The eternal shadow that kept everyone safe was now gone, from what they overheard the soul fire that returned the Players back to life, was now denied to him.

Even now several people were outside the hospital hoping for a change in his condition, next t o his bead the smooth black armor stood watch over him as if waiting for its master's return and it kept watch over him in his time of weakness.

This was the first time anyone in the castle had ever seen his face, Black had that tendency to always keep his armor on, even now if one looked closely the animals in their care looked as if they had somehow lost some of their vigor.

Children who had come to buisit, had had front row seats at the sight of their mothers and sisters breaking down crying, they hadn't known the truth about the man who lived in the bead, yet even now they saw their fathers, older brothers and so on holding on, their teeth grinding, yet they all failed to hold the tears back.

Each one of them held a story of a time gone but not forgotten, a time before the Players rule over the world, just one story was so hart breaking that few if any survived its actual happening.

A woman knelt down crying her boy held onto her, while at the same time he stretched out his hand to reach for the one of the man who had become his adopted father.

Tho he lacked the knowledge of what had led his mother to meeting the man, he knew that he only wanted to make her stop crying and that he wanted to kill who had hurt his father.

It was at that moment that the boy saw Blacks fingers twitch, he was still alive and was fighting for his life even now, yet there was no guarantee that he would live even now.

His mother remembered Black from the time forgotten by the younger generation, deliberately hidden from them, in an effort to hide their painful origins.

She forced the thoughts away only the eternal scarring remained now yet even those were so painful that her tears ran even tho she resisted them.

Her memory forced itself upon her and he sight of children being repeatedly wiped by the abominations that enslaved them, others had their meat and skin carved by the gears that were passing directly next, below and on top of them.

Men were so tightly packed together that they worked side by side with the dead as they routed next to them, woman as elderly as prunes and as young as[ ] were chained to walls simply being used and breeding, until their bodies simply gave out.

The food it was better to never remember what they were forced to eat, there was no hope there. Then one day like shadows of venganse the came Domino the angels of God that roamed thru the darkness, the fighting was so fierce that even in the cells they could hear their captors terror as Domino refused to stay dead.

She could still remember his grand shadow envelope them as he entered the room, first over the children then over each of them. One by ne they had been escorted to a wall and they had expected for the newest pair of chains, yet they never came.

Balck himself burned the prison that was in reality a mansion to the ground, he children were never found, only her boy which she carried remained and many of the woman told them that their fathers were members of Domino. She was no different, but now the shadow had been dispersed by a devil and she felt hopeless.

''Why are you all crying'' someone spoke ''He has stood against giants, entire armies even now an entire army composed of Players and some soldiers march against the guy he fought. Yet he took that son of a bitch on, all by himself''the voice continued

''So what's more likely, he dies or he gets back up and is disappointed on what little faith we have in him'' the voice continued, she looked up only to see a nurse looking down at a chart, yet at the same time she pointed at her son and what she saw took her breath away

There was Black's hand holding her sons tightly, murmurs spread out thru the people and their souls light up, like a weight had been removed. Their king was regaining his strength and they would not disappoint him.


End file.
